


Чай и никакого сочувствия

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Draco Malfoy-centric, Enthusiastic Snogging, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Frottage, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Muggle London, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Owls, Sex In The Slytherin Dormitory, Slow Build, Swearing, Time Loop, Time Travel, Unresolved Sexual Tension, flangst, getting drunk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 57,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Конечно же, это Поттер виноват в том, что Драко потерялся во времени и вынужден раз за разом проживать один и тот же день. После злополучных событий в Хогвартсе прошел уже год, и Драко жилось просто замечательно — пока чертов Гарри Поттер как обычно не вмешался и все не испортил. Впрочем, сперва временная петля даже радовала. Впервые в жизни Драко мог вести себя как угодно, говорить что угодно, быть кем угодно, не опасаясь последствий. Но чем чаще этот день повторялся, тем яснее Драко осознавал пугающую правду: он без ума от очкастого придурка. Временная петля сразу же стала казаться ловушкой. Как добиться от Поттера взаимности, если против Драко само время?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tea and No Sympathy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734082) by [who_la_hoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_la_hoop/pseuds/who_la_hoop). 



> Переведено на Битву Пейрингов для команды Drarry Team.  
> Бета: Terra Celtika.
> 
> Просьба указывать ник автора оригинала, если ссылаетесь где-то на перевод.

Проснулся Драко резко, с привкусом собачьей мочи во рту и с ноющей болью в переносице.

На миг он подумал, что его сейчас стошнит, но стоило только сглотнуть, как все тут же прошло. Если не считать мерзкого привкуса, боли и страшного подозрения, что Драко вчера выставил себя полным идиотом — хотя он и сам толком не помнил, что произошло.

Ясно одно — алкоголя он точно не пожалел. Непонятно только, сразу ли Драко как-то спьяну опозорился или напился уже потом, тщетно используя выпивку вместо Обливиэйта.

Сощурившись, он чуть приоткрыл ресницы, силясь защититься от лучей ослепляющего — пусть и слабого — утреннего солнца, которое пробивалось сквозь небрежно задернутые шторы. Слава яйцам Мерлина, спальня выглядела как обычно. Никаких похмельных незнакомцев в кровати, прихваченных с перепоя из Министерства трофеев, разлитых коктейлей или стопок наспех скинутой одежды. С виду все чисто и безобидно.

Драко слегка расслабился, хотя до конца паника так и не исчезала. А затем вдруг осознал: «У меня же день рождения». И в этот же момент почувствовал, как лицо залила краска, а ноги от стыда стали ватными. Он все вспомнил.

Вскочив с постели, Драко пригладил волосы. Выглядел он паршиво: до сих пор во вчерашней мантии, с небритым подбородком и со стойким запахом виски. Но какая, к черту, разница? Драко всего била бесконтрольная дрожь. Вчера он весь вечер пытался отговорить себя от самой кошмарной идеи на свете, а сейчас она уже не казалась такой глупой.

Драко попросту не мог этого вынести. Жизнь ведь не должна состоять из сплошной вереницы мелких унижений — одного за другим. Он не должен молча их сносить.

Сегодня его чертов день рождения, уже девятнадцатый, и с Драко хватит.

И все же, подойдя к столу в углу спальни, он на миг замешкался.

Тихий голосок внутри шепнул: «Не делай этого, придурок».

Вот только, на вкус Драко, прозвучало слишком уж в духе Поттера. Ощущая, как сердце трепыхается, словно крылья снитча, он взял потрепанный хроноворот — крохотные, сложно устроенные часы, которые давно старался починить. От одного их вида — даже если стараться близко не разглядывать — у него перехватывало дыхание.

И Драко их перевернул.

***

_Вчера утром_

Драко нервно мерил шагами вестибюль Палаты лордов. Оглянулся, проверяя, не смотрел ли на него никто, но большинство гостей — сливки магического и магловского общества — уже прошли через обитые медью двери и заняли места в зале заседаний. Вытерев вспотевшие ладони о строгую темно-зеленую мантию, он пригладил и так аккуратно уложенные волосы. Где, черт возьми, отец? Если Драко и дальше будет мешкать, то совсем уже опоздает. В магическом мире приходить вовремя считалось дурным тоном, однако в магловском парламенте следовало появиться пораньше, чтобы успеть лизнуть хотя бы пять задниц — иначе все насмарку.

Естественно, на магловские порядки Драко было плевать — в парламенте да и вообще где угодно, — но этот прием они с отцом подготавливали месяцами. Ну конечно, как обычно в итоге все должно пойти прахом.

Он зашарил в кармане мантии в поисках своих записей, бережно обведя пальцами уголок пергамента. Пользоваться магией в магловском парламенте было нельзя, так что заметки для речи Драко записал пером с чернилами. Целыми часами он репетировал выступление перед зеркалом — и перед отцом, который составил речь, — но по ночам все-таки просыпался в холодном поту от мысли, что где-нибудь запнется. Сколько ни репетируй, с записями в кармане все равно ощущаешь себя увереннее.

Драко чуть не вздрогнул, когда в вестибюль зашел отец. Стук его строгих ботинок эхом отдавался от мраморного пола, и, как ни странно, недовольным отец не выглядел — наоборот, с гордостью ему улыбнулся. Драко почувствовал странную легкость, как будто в груди раздувался воздушный шарик.

Подойдя ближе, отец сжал его плечо.

— Готов, сын?

От волнения у Драко пересохло во рту, так что он молча кивнул. Совсем мимолетно, чтобы не растрепать волосы.

Отец сощурился, но быстро кивнул и двинулся ко входу в Палату. У Драко не оставалось иного выбора, кроме как последовать за ним. Вид он себе постарался придать уверенный и невозмутимый, но думать мог только: «Черт, черт, черт».

Сегодня пятница, а по пятницам заседания в Палате лордов не проходили. Идеальное место для возвращения Малфоев в верхние эшелоны магического общества — разумеется, под видом приема в честь союза маглов и магов. Драко до сих пор сомневался, что магам стоило сотрудничать с маглами, а отец так вообще категорически возражал, пусть и только про себя. Как бы там ни было, даже отец признавал, что есть разные слои маглов — и некоторые, похоже, ценили традиции не меньше чистокровных семей. У маглов даже была королева, которую никто не избирал: власть и полномочия ей передавались по праву крови. Драко поймал себя на мысли, что будь его мать королевой магической Британии, то делами у них заправляли бы куда лучше.

Не поспоришь, Вестминстерский дворец — красивое здание, да и Палата лордов достойна того, чтобы ее почтили своим присутствием маги. За последние пару месяцев Драко часто здесь бывал, умасливая разные должностные лица, но роскошь и масштаб убранства до сих пор его впечатляли.

Сейчас красные кожаные скамьи занимали маги со всего света, разодетые в разноцветные парадные мантии. Чем-то они напоминали выставку тропических попугаев. Встречались и маглы в элегантных темных костюмах и с заметным волнением на лицах. Драко удалось с достоинством дойти до своего места и сесть, а потом он обвел взглядом Палату и заметил чертового Гарри Поттера. Почетного гостя, мать его. На Поттере была какая-то мятая магловская одежда, и выглядел он так, будто всего минут десять назад поднялся с кровати.

Драко дернулся, и отец процедил сквозь зубы:

— Возьми себя в руки, Драко.

Решив так и сделать, Драко снисходительно кивнул Поттеру, чувствуя, как бешено стучит сердце. Но Поттер — вот ведь мудак — даже не смотрел в его сторону, а шептал что-то на ухо Рональду Уизли. Рыжий ублюдок только усмехался, хотя одет был явно в старую школьную мантию, которую чарами перекрасили в бордовый. Драко ощутил, как внутри поднимается ярость, какой не испытывал уже месяцами.

Как раз пару месяцев он не видел Поттера с дружками. Едва ли это совпадение.

Драко ощутил, как губы сами по себе начинают растягиваться в ухмылке, но, к счастью, встал магловский премьер-министр — к неодобрению Драко, в галстуке гриффиндорских цветов. Елейно всех поприветствовал, и в зале почтительно захлопали. Затем началось длинное и нудное выступление министра магии Шеклболта, которое Драко пропустил мимо ушей, мысленно повторяя вступление к своей речи. И никак не мог удержаться: время от времени украдкой косился на Поттера. Тот серьезно и внимательно слушал, горячо кивая на самых приторных и хаффлпаффских словах Шеклболта. Сам Драко и так знал всю речь министра — почти не хуже, чем свою, — поскольку ее написал отец. Сам министр, конечно же, был не в курсе: составителя его речей оказалось поразительно легко подкупить.

Драко вообще до мелочей знал все, что сегодня произойдет: от приветственных речей и неформального ланча до послеобеденных обсуждений и полуформального ужина. Пришлось охрененно постараться, чтобы прием шел легко и гладко. Даже не верилось, но британское магловское правительство оказалось еще более узколобым и закостенелым, чем Министерство магии, к тому же имя Малфоев здесь значило еще меньше. Организовать все удалось только благодаря усердной работе и непоколебимой решимости отца.

Из мыслей Драко выдернул резкий толчок в бок, который отец тут же замаскировал за восторженными аплодисментами, взмахнув локтем в темно-зеленой мантии. В груди все перевернулось, стоило Драко осознать, что Шеклболт закончил говорить и пришла его очередь.

Едва аплодисменты смолкли, он аккуратно встал и придал своему лицу скорбное, но полное надежды выражение, которое как следует отрепетировал. Слова речи словно сами срывались с языка, и уже на вступлении Драко расслабился, почувствовав, что все пройдет как надо.

— Все мы совершаем ошибки, — со всей возможной искренностью заявил он, чуть склонив голову. Сверкнула вспышка камеры, за ней еще одна, и лишь благодаря долгим репетициям Драко смог подавить довольную усмешку. — От лица всей моей семьи я хочу от всего сердца извиниться за наши ошибки. — Выражался он как можно более расплывчато: извинился за «ошибки», но умолчал, за какие. Естественно, вся их семья от чистого сердца жалела, что они сделали ошибку и поддержали Темного лорда: это доставило огромные неудобства, которым, казалось, не было конца. До сих пор приходилось расплачиваться.

На миг Драко замолчал — чисто для эффекта — и взглянул через всю Палату на Поттера. Его лицо ничего не выражало.

— Но пора задуматься о будущем, — продолжил он. — Пусть семья Малфоев и причинила обоим нашим мирам боль, которая до сих пор ощутима, ее с лихвой компенсирует гордость. Наша гордость за то, что мы в числе тех, кто восстанавливает разрушенное и формирует новые союзы с немагическим обществом.

Драко улыбнулся, и стоящий позади отец зааплодировал. Кажется, первый искренний жест отца за долгие месяцы — аплодисменты в честь того, что это сборище идиотов позволило Малфоям вернуться в центр уже не только магической политической жизни, но теперь и магловской. Хитрость отца впечатляла. Может, для этого и понадобилось содержимое половины их счетов в Гринготтсе, но едва ли кто-нибудь другой смог бы меньше чем за год из Пожирателя смерти под домашним арестом стать доверенным политическим советником.

— Семья Малфоев помогла выиграть войну. Помогла все восстановить. И сейчас... — краем глаза Драко отметил какое-то движение и едва не сбился с мысли, — мы готовы сообщить, что собираемся приложить все усилия, чтобы реформировать Министерство...

А вот теперь он и правда сбился с мысли. Так как прямо перед ним знаменитый Гарри Поттер, спаситель магического мира, мальчик-который-мать-его-выжил, поднялся на ноги и взглянул на Драко с...

Даже трудно сказать, как именно. С отвращением? С разочарованием?

— ...и мы собираемся приложить все усилия, — произнес Драко, изо всех сил стараясь поймать ускользающую мысль. — И... куда это ты собрался, Поттер? — крикнул он Поттеру в спину, ощутив, как лицо заливает краска, а тело бросает из холода в жар. Но Поттер уверенно миновал огромный золотой трон в углу Палаты, прошел через изогнутую деревянную арку и скрылся в лабиринте коридоров.

Драко замер от ужаса: почетный гость, мать его, ушел прямо посреди его речи. Облизав губы, он упорно продолжил говорить, хотя уже успел позабыть слова и растерял всю уверенность.

— Мы собираемся приложить все усилия, — в третий раз повторил он, пытаясь нашарить в кармане свои записи. Но уже никто не слушал. Уизел со своей невестой тоже встали и проследовали за Поттером, а стоило им исчезнуть, как началось какое-то массовое бегство из Палаты: волшебники и ведьмы так торопились уйти не в числе последних, что наступали друг другу на ноги. Трусливые магловские бюрократы испарились с такой скоростью, словно умели колдовать.

Уже через минуту Драко остался в Палате один, если не считать дрожащего от ярости отца, министра магии, который неспешно складывал свои бумаги... и десятка корреспондентов магической прессы, радостно защелкавших камерами. Еще даже не наступил полдень, а прием закончился, толком не начавшись.

Драко моргнул от яркого света. Моргнул еще раз, и перед глазами заплясали цветные пятна — словно в памяти навсегда отпечатались вспышки камер.

***

_Сейчас_

Чувствовал себя Драко так, будто его повалили на землю и хорошенько отлупили. На миг он растерялся, но быстро вышел из ступора: руки что-то жгло.

Тихо выругавшись, он уронил хроноворот и облизал пальцы. Затем оглядел свою спальню. Если все прошло как надо, то он вернулся назад на двадцать четыре часа. Теперь можно... Ну, Драко еще не придумал, что именно изменит, но в одном не сомневался: в конце этого дня он не надерется винтажным огневиски из отцовского кабинета. Ему не придется стирать из памяти, как чертов Гарри Поттер в очередной раз разрушил его жизнь, на потеху мировой прессе уйдя посреди речи Драко.

Самочувствие все еще было такое, будто ему в переносицу заехали бладжером, но спальня выглядела иначе, а в своих умениях он почти не сомневался. Баловаться путешествиями во времени закон запрещал, но Драко — как и все Малфои — зачастую на нарушения закона закрывал глаза. К тому же до своего суда в конце года он провел шесть месяцев под домашним арестом. Безделье Драко никогда не привлекало, и уже спустя неделю он понял, что нужно на чем-нибудь сосредоточиться — на чем-нибудь кроме Поттера, иначе он сойдет с ума. Отец мыслил так же, поэтому извлекал из своего заключения выгоду, растрачивая состояние Малфоев на громкие пожертвования и подкупая журналистов. Те выпускали кошмарные заискивающие статьи о бедном и наивном, но смелом Драко, который искренне раскаивался в содеянном, а сам Драко в это время занимался починкой разных вещей.

В ходе битвы Отдел тайн разгромили. Оказалось совсем не сложно подкупить друга отца, который занимался там уборкой, и попросить стянуть ряд сломанных артефактов, а затем переправить в поместье.

В том числе с виду сломанный и бесполезный хроноворот.

Драко с интересом взялся его разбирать. Починил он ведь Исчезательный шкаф в Хогвартсе? Возможно, если как следует постараться, выйдет починить и хроноворот: вдруг он когда-нибудь пригодится. А стоило только начать, как показалось глупым всего лишь его чинить — зачем мелочиться, самому отправляясь в прошлое? Осторожничать, чтобы не наткнуться на вчерашнего себя и не стереть что-нибудь из истории, если можно попросту повернуть время вспять?

Теперь же при взгляде на хроноворот Драко едва мог удержаться от самодовольной усмешки. Кажется, ему удалось преуспеть в том, чего не смогли достичь десятки магических исследователей. Хотя еще неясно, все ли получилось. Если подумать, это дикая глупость — опробовать хроноворот, тщательно не исследовав. Драко мог умереть или вообще взорвать все на свете. Но вроде обошлось: он явно жив, а вокруг ничего не взрывалось.

Он снова попытался взять хроноворот, решив, что тот уже наверняка остыл, но часы словно слились со столом. Как Драко ни тянул, так и не смог их разъединить. Помогать себе чарами было бы уже как-то слишком, да и... либо все получилось, либо нет. Если да, то хроноворот уже не нужен, а если вдруг понадобится еще раз, то Драко всегда сможет воссоздать свои действия. Он подробно все записывал.

Приведя себя в порядок, Драко с бешено стучащим сердцем спустился вниз. В столовой мать читала «Ежедневный пророк». Драко непроизвольно замер, но на первой полосе о нем ничего не было. Вернее, было, но с заголовком: «НАСЛЕДНИК МАЛФОЕВ ВЫСТУПИТ ЗА СОЮЗ С МАГЛАМИ».

Черт возьми, получилось! Он перенесся назад во времени! И сможет все исправить. От облегчения у Драко подкосились ноги, и ему пришлось опереться о край стола.

— Доброе утро, милый, — мать отложила газету и сочувственно на него взглянула. — Нервничаешь из-за речи?

Сев на стул, Драко разложил на коленях салфетку, а мать налила ему чашку чая и позвала домашнего эльфа.

— Нет, — честно ответил он. — Ничуть.

С аппетитом позавтракав, Драко еще где-то час безжалостно сокращал свою речь, убрав все заявления, будто бы Малфои помогли выиграть войну. Историю отец переписывал мастерски, но для Поттера, кажется, это стало уже слишком. Отчасти Драко его понимал. Не будь поставлена на карту репутация его семьи, он бы даже с ним согласился.

Позже в Палате лордов Драко произнес сильно укороченную речь. Договорив, он тут же вернулся на свое место, не решаясь даже взглянуть на отца, чтобы не увидеть на его лице разочарование.

Но отец лишь сжал его плечо и встал сам, выступив с собственной внеплановой речью и сказав — вот так сюрприз! — именно то, о чем Драко намеренно умолчал. Похоже, он решил, что Драко попросту разнервничался и забыл слова.

Во время выступления отца Драко едва мог смотреть на Поттера. Но хотя тот раскраснелся от злости и все время дергался, словно с трудом был способен усидеть на месте, все же сдержался.

Драко решительно подавил желание подойти к нему и треснуть по морде. Соблазн был очень велик, но отец уже опустился на место под вежливые и почтительные аплодисменты. Поттер к овациям не присоединился, и Драко стиснул зубы, хлопая так сильно, что заболели ладони. Все же вернулся назад во времени он ради того, чтобы сохранить лицо, а не чтобы покалечить Поттера, как бы тот ни заслуживал взбучки.

Драко кисло подумал, что Поттер явно его до сих пор ненавидит. И если Поттеру придется наблюдать, как Малфои неотвратимо возвращают себе власть, это уже окажется достойной местью. Надо радоваться и этому.

***

Проснулся Драко, чувствуя себя хорошо отдохнувшим, но...

Тут же нахмурился, не понимая, где находится. Почему-то он стоял у стола, хотя должен бы лежать в кровати, где всегда просыпался. Он ходил во сне? Может, стресс из-за недавних событий довел его до ручки? Или случилось что-нибудь куда серьезнее? Комната кружилась перед глазами, но Драко решил не впадать в панику, стараясь собраться с мыслями. Дома он не чувствовал себя в безопасности с тех пор, как здесь поселился Темный лорд. Возможно, и не почувствует уже никогда.

Резко моргнув, Драко сделал серию медленных вдохов и опустил взгляд на стол. При виде хроноворота его сердце пропустило удар. Часы светились — совсем слабо, но у Драко все равно подкосились колени. Он потянулся было к хроновороту, но не успели его пальцы коснуться часов, как заискрились от магии, и Драко торопливо отдернул руку. Кожа на кончиках пальцев горела. Он облизал их, чтобы унять жжение, и на пару шагов отступил от стола.

По лестнице он спустился чуть ли не бегом, и... и... в столовой мать читала «Ежедневный пророк». Но это ведь еще ничего не значит? Она часто читает по утрам газеты. Стараясь не поддаваться все возрастающему страху, Драко подошел к ней, отчаянно надеясь, что заголовок окажется не таким, как он думал.

Там говорилось: «НАСЛЕДНИК МАЛФОЕВ ВЫСТУПИТ ЗА СОЮЗ С МАГЛАМИ».

От шока у Драко подкосились ноги, и ему пришлось опереться о край стола.

— Доброе утро, милый, — мать отложила газету и сочувственно на него взглянула. — Нервничаешь из-за речи?

Сев на стул, Драко разложил на коленях салфетку, чтобы скрыть дрожь в руках. Мать налила ему чашку чая и позвала домашнего эльфа.

— Нет, — честно ответил он, так как волновался не из-за чертовой речи. А из-за того, что вновь переместился в начало дня — теперь уже неосознанно. Он что, потерялся во времени? И какого черта теперь делать? — Ничуть.

К тому моменту, как надо было выступать с речью, Драко уже нашел решение. Видимо, изменить прошлое невозможно. Хотелось бы не выставлять себя идиотом в прессе, но не ценой же своего будущего. Он прочитал изначальную версию, стараясь вести себя и говорить точно так же, как и в первый раз. Повезло — ха! Вот это везение! — что Драко так много репетировал: нужные слова уже отскакивали от зубов. Как в первый раз, Поттер встал посреди речи, весь красный от возмущения, и вышел из Палаты — оставив Драко на растерзание прессе. Бутылка виски послужила слабым утешением.

Собираясь вечером спать, Драко не удержался и покосился на хроноворот. Даже спьяну и почти в кромешной темноте было заметно, как он слабо светится на столе. Опустившись на кровать, Драко накрыл голову подушкой, чтобы его не видеть. Чертовы часы. Ладно, зато завтра утром все будет позади.

Но уснуть той ночью никак не получалось. Даже сквозь подушку из утиного пуха Драко различал, как мерцает хроноворот.


	2. Chapter 2

Очнулся Драко у стола, вновь не сразу сообразив, где находится, и подумал только: «Да пошло оно все».

Да пошло оно все к ебаным чертям.

Хроноворот сиял чуть ярче, словно соглашаясь. При одном взгляде на него Драко становилось не по себе, так что он отвернулся, закрыв глаза и проведя ладонями по лицу. Затем снова их распахнул, с раздражением осмотрев спальню. Если не считать хроноворота, выглядела она так же, как прошлым утром. И позапрошлым. Хотя утро, если подумать, все время одно и то же. От этой мысли Драко совсем растерялся.

Он оглядел себя. На нем была шелковая пижама, в которой Драко заснул прошлой ночью. Вернее, заснет в будущем. Хоть какой-то плюс, что он не проснулся в мятой, пропахшей алкоголем мантии. Раз сегодня нужно снова выступать с чертовой речью, Драко пришлось бы снова надеть эту же мантию, а чистящими чарами он владел не блестяще: одежда никогда не становилась такой же свежей, как после стирки.

Пожалуй, плюс какой-то бесполезный. Раз уж Драко попал во временную петлю, то в этом можно найти массу преимуществ. Уж точно получше чистой пижамы изо дня в день.

Обувшись, он спустился вниз. Драко знал, что в столовой ничего не изменится, но при виде матери в сердце затеплился огонек надежды. Впрочем, он быстро погас. Мать читала газету с огромным заголовком: «НАСЛЕДНИК МАЛФОЕВ ВЫСТУПИТ ЗА СОЮЗ С МАГЛАМИ».

От разочарования у Драко подкосились ноги, и ему пришлось опереться о край стола.

— Доброе утро, милый, — мать отложила газету и сочувственно на него взглянула. — Нервничаешь из-за речи?

Сев на стул, Драко разложил на коленях салфетку — раз он так делал и в прошлый раз, и в позапрошлый, то незачем нарушать традиции. Мать налила ему чашку чая и позвала домашнего эльфа.

— Нет, — ответил он. — Ничуть.

И это правда, Драко вовсе не нервничал. Он был в бешенстве.

Намазывая маслом поданный эльфом тост, Драко пытался решить, на кого же злился сильнее всего. На себя он злился за то, что так и не починил хроноворот до конца, хотя отчасти гордился, что вообще заставил его заработать. Ну ладно, не идеально, но в прошлое Драко ведь вернулся? И наверняка когда-нибудь прекратит перемещаться во времени. Надо только разобраться, что его здесь держит.

Или, если точнее, кто.

К тому моменту, как Драко доел тост, ему все стало ясно. Даже удивительно, что он сразу не догадался.

Как и обычно, во всем виноват Поттер.

С логикой не поспоришь. Кто ушел посреди речи Драко? Поттер. Кто заставил Драко воспользоваться хроноворотом? Поттер. Не уйди Поттер посреди его речи, Драко к этим чертовым часам бы и не прикоснулся. Стало быть, если Поттер не уйдет, хроноворот Драко не понадобится, и временную петлю удастся разорвать.

Отпив чая, Драко чуть взбодрился и даже полистал газету, избегая первой страницы. Отец успешно заказывал положительные статьи об их семье в прессе — так успешно, что временами Драко ощущал уколы жалости к Поттеру, которого до сих пор часто полоскали в «Пророке». Внимание прессы далеко не так приятно, как Драко ожидал, а письма от фанатов иногда приходили просто дикие.

— Пожалуй, я уже пойду собираться, — наконец сообщил он матери, встав из-за стола и поцеловав ее в щеку. Мать в ответ улыбнулась.

— Надень темно-зеленую, — заявила она таким тоном, словно они еще месяц назад не выбрали строгую, старомодную и традиционную мантию. — Тебе идет такой цвет. — Улыбка матери стала совсем мягкой и сентиментальной. Выходя из столовой, Драко чувствовал затылком ее взгляд.

Одеваясь, Драко постарался выработать план. Любопытный парадокс. Если он прочитает изначальную речь, Поттер почти наверняка уйдет. Если нет, то Поттер останется, но сама проблема никуда не денется. Надо убедить его дослушать все до конца, каким бы он ни был мерзавцем. Драко тут же отмел свой первый порыв: банально наслать на Поттера Петрификус Тоталус. Даже если получится — о, как же Драко этого хотелось, — Поттер лишь остолбенеет и соскользнет со скамьи. Все это заметят, и Драко вообще не сможет выступить с речью. Приклеивающие чары тоже не годились. Укладывая волосы «Простоблеском», Драко едко подумал, что представления о такте у Поттера никакого. Сообразив, что прилип к скамье, он точно не станет спокойно сидеть и ждать подходящего момента, чтобы попросить о помощи. Скорее уж, развопится и начнет сеять панику, снова испортив Драко речь.

Закончив собираться, он нашел решение. Есть лишь один способ заставить Поттера подчиниться: нужно будет вежливо с ним поговорить еще до приема. И убедить остаться — на благо общества или еще ради какого-нибудь бреда. Поттер оценит. А если засомневается, Драко для верности добавит какую-нибудь чушь о сотрудничестве с маглами. Сам он пока встречал только магловских политиков и не мог сказать, что сильно от них в восторге. Впрочем, прежнего презрения Драко тоже не испытывал — лишь жалость. Амбиции и жажда власти у них были не меньше, чем у его отца, но сковывало отсутствие магии. Жизнь маглов казалась Драко тяжелой, скучной и утомительной.

Хотя, если подумать, быть маглом куда спокойнее. Если бы Драко, Мерлин упаси, не был магом, то и не угодил бы, как полный идиот, во временную петлю.

К Вестминстерскому дворцу он аппарировал рано. Зашел внутрь, по пути кивая знакомым лицам. Останавливать его никто не стал, что приятно потешило самолюбие. В быстром темпе поднявшись по Королевской лестнице, Драко достиг Нормандского крыльца, по обеим сторонам украшенного бюстами бывших премьер-министров. Стук его ботинок эхом отдавался от мраморного пола. У Королевской галереи Драко остановился, переводя дыхание. Здесь словно гриффиндорская гостиная, неудивительно, что отец решил пригласить «почетного гостя» именно сюда: дожидаться начала приема он явно будет в комфортной обстановке. Мраморный пол был весь красно-золотой, а с ним и стены. Все вокруг — картины, статуи и массивные кресла из красной кожи — освещали огромные люстры. Безвкусно, но свое очарование в этом есть. И совершенно пусто. Драко понадеялся, что Поттер не сильно опоздает. И что удастся поймать его без вечной свиты. Поттера и так непросто будет уговорить молча выслушать всю его речь, а уж с Уизелом или — еще хуже — с Грейнджер так тем более. Едва ли они вдруг проникнутся к нему сочувствием.

Драко принялся ждать, с каждой минутой все сильнее выходя из себя: Поттер никак не появлялся. Королевскую галерею заполнили иностранные делегаты, хотя всю комнату выделили одному Поттеру, и Драко был вынужден их приветствовать — кивать, улыбаться и обмениваться пустыми любезностями. Затем всех попросили занять места. Драко взглянул на часы и едва не поморщился: Королевская галерея опустела, гости прошли в коридор к Палате лордов, а Поттера все не было видно.

К тому моменту, как он появился, Драко уже несколько раз прошел из угла в угол, топчась по мраморному полу. Выглядел Поттер так, будто его безжалостно разбудили и силой вытащили из кровати. По обеим сторонам от него держались Уизли и Грейнджер, резво подталкивая вперед.

Уизли окинул Драко явно неприязненным взглядом, и Драко медленно начал закипать. Однако отметил, что сам Поттер враждебным не казался, скорее уставшим как собака.

— Драко, — вежливо, но напряженно поздоровалась Грейнджер, явно собираясь обойти его стороной и утягивая за собой Поттера.

— Ты не мог бы уделить мне минутку? — спросил Драко Поттера, не двигаясь с места. Надоедливых прихвостней Поттера он решил напрочь игнорировать.

— Если тебе есть что сказать Гарри, говори при нас, — отозвался Уизли. Как будто его кто-то спрашивал! Сложив руки на груди, он сердито уставился на Драко и шагнул вперед, заслоняя от него Поттера.

Краем глаза Драко отметил, что Поттер попытался Уизли оттолкнуть, но сейчас его куда больше занимало другое: нестерпимо хотелось приструнить Уизела. Что скажешь, они никогда не ладили.

— Сомневаюсь, что Поттеру нужна защита от такого труса, как ты, — пренебрежительно бросил он.

Уизли побелел как мел, и Драко запоздало осознал, что оскорблять лучшего друга Поттера — явно не лучший способ расположить его к себе. Да и едва ли это полезно для здоровья. Он вспомнил пижаму, в которой с утра проснулся: похоже, она тоже попала во временную петлю. Интересно, если Уизли покромсает его на кусочки, утром все утраченные части тела окажутся при нем? Пожалуй, лучше не проверять.

— Позволь напомнить, что магией здесь пользоваться нельзя, — ухмыльнулся Драко.

— Ну и ладно! — заорал Уизли. Взгляд его Драко не понравился, и он спешно отступил назад. Грейнджер громко что-то затараторила, но Уизли уже бросился на него, широко размахивая кулаками.

Драко уклонился, вдруг вспомнив, как на первом курсе подрался с Уизли на квиддичных трибунах. И довольно усмехнулся: хорошо он тогда его отделал. До сих пор помнил, с каким чавкающим звуком сломал ему нос. Прямо как сейчас, стоило Драко врезать ему по морде. Реакция ловца никуда не делась, это у Уизли ее никогда не было.

Грейнджер с криком позвала на помощь, а Поттер попытался Уизли оттащить, но этот рыжий кретин явно не хотел никого слушать. Заревев, он снова метнулся вперед, однако Драко успел вовремя вскинуть кулак, сбив его с ног.

«Какой-то фарс», — весело подумал Драко. Не будь он так раздражен, что завтра придется еще раз участвовать в этом цирке, обязательно бы расхохотался.

Уизли рухнул на пол, лицо у него было все в крови. В тот же момент в комнату ворвались двое полицейских — Драко по идиотским шляпам догадался, что они из магловской полиции. Оба выхватили дубинки, и Драко даже захотелось их пожалеть: просто умора, вздумали угрожать ему какими-то бесполезными палками. Но с жалостью он явно поторопился, так как один полицейский вмиг сомкнул вокруг его запястий пластиковые наручники, а вторая — женщина! — сразу его облапала. И с победным видом заграбастала своими клешнями его палочку. 

— Не вырывайся, сынок, — мягко сказал первый полицейский, и Драко резко захотелось плюнуть ему в лицо и попросту отсюда аппарировать. Только как он тогда вернет себе палочку? Подумать только, его обезоружила маглянка. Это еще позорнее, чем если бы его обезоружил Поттер.

— Упрчт его за рштк, — выдавил с пола Уизли, прижимая к лицу носовой платок.

— Сомневаюсь... — начал Поттер, но Драко не стал слушать.

— Он первый начал! — крикнул он. И тут же осознал, что не только ведет себя, как будто ему снова одиннадцать лет, но и разговаривает на том же уровне.

— Это правда? — строго спросила у Уизли женщина-полицейский.

— Нет! — отрезал он.

— Вообще-то да, — тут же заявил Поттер, заметно стушевавшись. Грейнджер молча кивнула, сложив руки на груди.

Полицейская выразительно взглянула на своего коллегу, и тот положил на плечо Уизли широкую ладонь.

— Тогда нам и тебя надо допросить. Драка в палате парламента! Это ж надо додуматься!

Полицейские вывели их с Уизли в коридор. Уши Драко горели от стыда. Пожалуй, лучше ему сейчас не оглядываться: выражение лица Поттера и так страшно было представить. Весь сегодняшний день — пустая трата времени, отчасти даже хорошо, что завтра его можно прожить заново. Драко и подумать не мог, что бегство Поттера посреди его речи — еще не самое худшее, что может произойти. Но оказаться под арестом у магловских полицейских и не суметь даже выступить — на такое Драко точно не рассчитывал. Так стало лучше? Или хуже?

«Явно хуже», — решил Драко, когда женщина-полицейский стала заталкивать его в машину. Сразу же собралась толпа глазеющих маглов, некоторые даже принялись снимать все на камеры. Слабо утешало только одно: в соседнюю машину затолкали Уизли — кажется, впавшего в молчаливый ступор. К тому времени, как на улицу высыпали делегаты из магического мира, а где-то в толпе мелькнула светлая макушка отца, машина с Драко уже двинулась с места.

Почему-то он чувствовал себя на удивление спокойно. Оказавшись в полицейском участке на Чаринг-Кросс, Драко даже поймал себя на том, что ему скорее любопытно, чем досадно. Его отводили от одного магла к другому: обыскали, забрали все из карманов и задали массу неудобных вопросов. Затем привели в камеру, наглухо заперев за ним тяжелую дверь. С Азкабаном не сравнить, конечно, да и для волшебника металлическая дверь не преграда. Но сразу аппарировать Драко не стал: палочка ведь у маглов, без нее он сегодня уже ничего не добьется. Да и вообще — интересно же, что произойдет дальше. Отец пришлет кого-нибудь ему на помощь? Или это сделает Поттер? Или Драко так и будет весь день скучать в камере?

Как вариант, можно еще аппарировать в камеру к Уизли и выбить из него всю дурь, но выйдет слишком много возни. Да Драко и раньше не особо хотелось с ним драться, просто все так неудачно сложилось.

Так что Драко попросту улегся на узкую койку и стал ждать, пока что-нибудь его не развлечет.

Но в следующие пару часов его кое-как развлекли только засохшие неаппетитные сэндвичи и стакан воды, которая на вкус отдавала пылью. Драко просто изнывал от скуки. Когда солнце начало садиться, он решил поскорее лечь спать. Матрас оказался тонким и бугристым, но если аппарировать домой, то Драко наверняка наткнется на отца с матерью. При мысли о том, что они могли за него волноваться, он ощутил укол вины, однако быстро его подавил. Завтра утром всех событий этого дня уже не станет. Драко как раз устраивался на койке, как дверь в камеру с лязгом распахнулась. В проходе, сложив руки на груди и тонко поджав губы, стояла Грейнджер.

— Решила позлорадствовать? — растерялся Драко.

Грейнджер закатила глаза.

— Не будь идиотом. Я пришла тебя отсюда вызволить.

Драко не сдвинулся с места. Если составить список людей, которые стали бы его спасать, Грейнджер уж точно попала бы в самый конец.

— Так ты идешь или нет? — спросила Грейнджер. — Между прочим, я договорилась о твоем освобождении под залог, мог бы и поблагодарить.

Драко понятия не имел, что это значило. Наверное, какая-нибудь магловская бюрократическая чушь. Но неожиданная помощь от Грейнджер интриговала, так что он встал на ноги, расправив мантию и пригладив волосы.

— Благодарю, — произнес он, явно удивив Грейнджер.

Вернувшись в приемную, оба подошли к регистратуре. Дежурный офицер передал Драко пластиковый пакет с конфискованными из карманов вещами и палочкой.

— Распишитесь, — попросил он, и Драко послушался, сам поражаясь тому, как легко контактировал с маглами. Еще год назад он бы без колебаний всех их превратил в жаб.

Выйдя на оживленную улицу, они еще какое-то время молча шли рядом. Похоже, у маглов это место было популярно. Драко с любопытством глазел на толпы людей в эксцентричных нарядах. Его элегантную мантию прохожие лишь окидывали равнодушными взглядами, и Драко неожиданно подумал: как же он сам выглядит в их глазах? Он пораженно моргнул при виде компании хохочущих женщин чуть ли не в ночнушках. Неужели он смотрится настолько же дико? И если да, то могут ли его принять за магла? Очень неприятная мысль.

— Зачем ты меня освободила? — Драко оглядел Грейнджер, тоже одетую в магловском стиле. Не будь он с ней знаком, точно посчитал бы маглянкой. — Не то чтобы я не был благодарен, — поспешно добавил он. Это не совсем правда, ему скорее любопытно, но если изобразить благодарность, Грейнджер наверняка легче будет разговорить.

— Вижу, благодарность тебя просто переполняет, — хмыкнула Грейнджер. Драко даже слегка впечатлился: не ожидал от нее такой проницательности. — Мы с Гарри как раз освободились после приема в честь союза с маглами, — продолжила она. — Да, он все равно состоялся, даже без твоего участия. — Видимо, на лице у него отразилось недоверие. — Нас дожидался Рон, сказал, что его уже пару часов как выпустили, но про тебя он ничего не знал. Гарри предложил выяснить, что с тобой. — Грейнджер искоса на него посмотрела, но смысл этого взгляда Драко так и не уловил.

— Что же тогда мой спаситель не пришел сам? — усмехнулся он. Кажется, прозвучало не особо иронично, так как Грейнджер только фыркнула.

— Наверное, решил, что ты и ему попытаешься врезать, — беззлобно ответила она, подойдя к какому-то ходу с бетонной лестницей. Толпа здесь стала еще гуще, маглы сновали туда-сюда, со смехом толкаясь локтями. Драко заподозрил, что многие из них попросту напились.

— Я пойду в метро, так что до встречи, — объявила Грейнджер. Оглядевшись, Драко заметил знак с надписью «Станция метро Лестер-сквер». Сам он в жизни не спускался в лондонское метро. Зачем Грейнджер вообще ездить на поездах, раз она умеет аппарировать? Очень уж странно. Как будто Грейнджер цеплялась за свое магловское наследие, никак не могла отдалиться от этого стада и до конца освоиться в магическом мире.

— Мне вовсе не хотелось врезать Уизли, — неожиданно для себя объявил Драко, словно желая и дальше болтать с Грейнджер. Впрочем, это правда: сложно представить себе более тоскливое занятие, чем драка с Уизли. Если кто-то и заслуживал удара по морде, так это Поттер. Хотя рационально Драко этот порыв обосновать бы не смог.

— Почему бы не назвать его Роном? Вы же так давно знакомы, — вздохнула Грейнджер. — Хотя нет, так ведь нельзя. И о чем я только думала? — Она уже шагнула ко входу на станцию, но вдруг обернулась. — Знаешь, Гарри на тебя не наплевать. Как думаешь, зачем он так горячо вступился за тебя на суде, хотя в курсе, что ты его ненавидишь? Поразмысли на эту тему, Драко. — С этими словами Грейнджер испарилась в толпе на лестнице — с такой скоростью, как будто аппарировала. Может, так и было. Лицемерия бы у Грейнджер точно хватило.

«Да пошел Поттер», — подумал Драко. Да пошел он нахер. Это же надо, переложить всю грязную работенку на девушку. Да на него не стоит даже тратить время. 

Развернувшись, Драко огляделся и постарался сдержать злость, которая обжигала, словно кислота. Он находился прямо у дороги, мимо быстро проезжали машины, а со всех сторон его окружали — даже сдавливали — маглы. Многие дружно перебегали через улицу, лавируя между такси и автобусами и только чудом избегая смерти. Кажется, нормально ходить по мостовой не умел никто: все вреза́лись в Драко, тут же торопливо извиняясь. Всюду мерцали яркие огни вывесок — пабы, забегаловки, адские клоаки с азартными играми, театры. Не зная, куда идти дальше, Драко перешел вместе с толпой через дорогу и двинулся вперед по улице, миновав нечто с загадочным названием «Вью», отвратно пахнущий «Бургер Кинг» и сверкающее казино «Империя». В итоге Драко оказался посреди шумной и оживленной площади, непонятно почему сильно засаженной зеленью и деревьями. Маглы где-то его возраста принялись совать ему флаеры, призывая сходить на комедийное шоу или приобрести непонятное «два по цене одного». Компания темнокожих мальчишек распевала какие-то религиозные песни, причем неестественно громкими голосами — даже странно, они ведь явно не маги.

Куда бы Драко ни взглянул, всюду были люди. Компании дружно смеялись, парочки держались за руки, пели, кричали, переговаривались. Драко не мог понять, нравилось ему здесь или нет: очень уж шумно, да и народу слишком много. Прежде магический Лондон никогда не казался ему маленьким, но теперь Драко вдруг осознал: по сравнению с магловским — просто огромным! — скорее всего, так и было. Он шел дальше, но толпа людей ничуть не уменьшалась, лишь рассеивалась.

Затем он вышел в какую-то другую часть города — судя по уличному указателю, она называлась Чайна-таун. Сперва вокруг вкусно пахло, но уже через пару минут Драко свернул в какой-то переулок, где пахло гниющим мусором и пришлось чуть ли не прыгать по мостовой, чтобы не вляпаться ботинками в какую-то мерзость. Однако впереди снова виднелись огни и толпы маглов, так что Драко зашагал дальше. И явно оказался в каком-то злачном месте — вот только, к его удивлению, здесь было полно народу.

Ханжой Драко бы себя не назвал, да и о непристойной стороне жизни слышал немало: после совершеннолетия отец прочитал ему мучительно откровенную лекцию о сексе. Даже сообщил, где и как осмотрительный чистокровный джентльмен может, если вдруг нужно, найти кого-нибудь для случайной связи. При одном воспоминании Драко до сих пор бросало в дрожь. Но в магическом Лондоне нет улиц, где с суши-баром, чайной комнатой и ломбардом соседствует стрип-клуб, секс-шоп и лавка, в которой торгуют, кажется, одним лишь мужским кожаным бельем. Драко даже подумать не мог, что нижнее белье бывает кожаным, тем более в разных стилях. 

Он прошел мимо ряда открытых дверей, где со скучающим видом стояли женщины в обтягивающих платьях или же красовались их снимки — вместе со стрелками, которые вели на покосившиеся лестницы.

И оказался на улице, полной разодетых женщин. А с ними и мужчин, причем многие стояли парами и даже держались за руки. Драко замер, вытаращившись на вывеску бара с простым названием «Г-Е-Й». Из входа гремела музыка, а какой-то прохожий — без рубашки, зато в ковбойской шляпе и расклешенных кожаных брюках — ущипнул его за задницу и проревел: «Отличное платьице, милашка!», от чего Драко чуть не подпрыгнул.

Он торопливо отвернулся, тут же заметив обжимающуюся парочку: худощавый парнишка с растрепанными темными волосами прижимал к стене высокого блондина. Похоже, они явно увлечены друг другом, и Драко быстро отвел взгляд, смутившись, что подсмотрел что-то настолько личное. Сам он даже не представлял, как можно так вот поддаться какому-то минутному порыву и начать целоваться на людях. Так выставлять напоказ свои чувства и желания, чтобы кто угодно мог их увидеть и осудить.

Интересно, маглы таким все время занимаются? У всех на виду? Как-то это неприлично. Да и не только... это попросту рискованно. Неужели у этих маглов нет родителей, которые могут обо всем узнать? Разве это не разрушит их мечты о браке и детях ради продолжения рода? Драко давно уже осознал, что гей, и сразу понял, что родителям об этом рассказывать нельзя. Стоило только вообразить их разочарованные лица, как в желудке все переворачивалось. Да и не то чтобы Драко это расстраивало: он со всем смирился. Все равно ему особо не хотелось ни с кем встречаться. Единственный, кто ему все время снится, так далек, как будто его вообще не существует.

Но...

Драко застыл, разрываясь между волнением и все более сильным желанием зайти в какое-нибудь из этих мест и выяснить, что же творится в темноте, среди шума и блесток. В магловском Лондоне безопасно: его никто не знает. Это никогда не дойдет до родителей.

Однако он быстро растерял всю решимость и отправился бродить дальше, мимо новых баров и клубов. С музыкой, светом, блестками, криками и танцующими гуляками почти без одежды.

И все время чувствовал, как сдавливает грудь. От каких-то смутных желаний или сожалений — Драко сам не мог понять.

***

Только что Драко сидел в магловской кофейне, сонно глядя в окно на куда-то спешащих людей в костюмах, а уже в следующий миг перед глазами все поплыло, и мир закружился. Пришел в себя он в родной спальне, а на столе издевательски мерцал хроноворот.

Отчасти Драко даже стало легче. По крайней мере, маглы не арестовали его прямо на глазах у Поттера. И он не шатался целую ночь по центру Лондона, глазея на маглов в их привычном мире, и не ощущал какую-то неясную... нет, это точно не зависть.

«Ну ладно, зависть», — признал он, валясь с ног от усталости и, наверное, голода. Если не считать тюремных бутербродов, Драко весь день ничего не ел.

Наскоро применив к себе и одежде чистящие чары — эта мантия на нем со вчерашнего утра, вряд ли она особо чистая, — Драко поспешил вниз. В столовой ждал уже привычный утренний распорядок: мать, газета, заголовок («НАСЛЕДНИК МАЛФОЕВ ВЫСТУПИТ ЗА СОЮЗ С МАГЛАМИ») и прочее, надоевшее до зубной боли. К тому же Драко никак не мог придумать, как себя сегодня повести. Потягивая чай и расплывчато отвечая на участливые вопросы матери, он только об этом и размышлял. Снова попытаться уговорить Поттера? Аппарировать в Париж, весь день питаться бриошами и снять мерки для новой мантии? А что, вдруг Поттера так впечатлит его стильный наряд, что этот придурок даже не станет вслушиваться в речь. Это бы вмиг решило все проблемы. Правда, затем Драко пришло в голову, что новая мантия с ним в прошлое не перенесется, а вот пара лишних фунтов — запросто. Приобретенные калории во временной петле исчезнут? Или же отложатся на боках? Пожалуй, лучше эту теорию не проверять.

Одно точно: снова выступать с этой чертовой речью Драко не собирался. Вот только чем дольше он с ней тянул, тем больше раз проживал этот день.

Так и не решив, что делать, он быстро глотнул Животворящий эликсир. И аппарировал в Вестминстерский дворец, как и при прошлой попытке все исправить. Поттера Драко вновь стал поджидать в красно-золотой Королевской галерее, теперь уже зная, что тот опоздает, явится весь взъерошенный и в компании своих подпевал.

Когда делегаты покинули Королевскую галерею, Драко задумался, не подбросить ли монетку. Орел — врезать Поттеру, решка... врезать Поттеру.

Эту заманчивую мысль он отмел, но ничего придумать так и не успел: в Галерее уже появился Поттер. Как и раньше, вместе с Уизли и Грейнджер, которые резво подталкивали его вперед. Уизли окинул Драко явно неприязненным взглядом, Грейнджер выдавила вежливое приветствие. Если он намерен что-то изменить, то действовать нужно незамедлительно, и неожиданно сам для себя Драко выпалил:

— Как насчет того, чтобы не убивать весь день на эту нудятину, а куда-нибудь со мной сходить, Поттер?

Теперь Уизли посмотрел на него с неприкрытым подозрением, а Грейнджер внимательно, испытующе уставилась, словно видела насквозь.

Драко даже заинтересовался, что именно она могла разглядеть. И можно ли вообще как-то объяснить этот поступок, раз Драко сам ничего не понимал. Одержимость Поттером становилась уже совсем нездоровой, будь Драко благоразумнее, держался бы от него подальше. Даже жаль, что благоразумным его не назовешь.

— Я... Чего? — опешил Поттер. Чем поразил Драко до глубины души, так как на ответ: «Нет, Малфой, проваливай, еще чего!» это ничуть не походило.

— Мы с тобой, — беззастенчиво продолжил он. — Пойдем... — Драко пожал плечами. В голову не приходило ничего, кроме как подраться, а эту идею он уже отбросил как неудачную. — ...поговорим, — закончил он. М-да, это уже не просто неудачная идея, а худшее, что вообще можно было придумать.

Уизли вновь окинул его неприязненным взглядом и насупился. Наверное, считал, будто это придаст ему угрожающий вид.

— Что ты такое затеял, хорек?

Драко с трудом удержался, чтобы не заскрежетать зубами. Уизли он уже отделал, это и в первый раз было не особо захватывающе, а во второй тем более. Но Поттер снова его удивил.

— Заткнись, Рон, — бросил он. Затем в явном замешательстве посмотрел на Драко. — Тебе разве не надо выступать с речью? Я ради этого сюда и пришел. Кингсли заставил, — улыбнулся Поттер. Действительно улыбнулся. Самому Драко.

Такое точно впервые.

Драко вдруг ощутил, как губы сами по себе странно растягиваются — не то в улыбке, не то просто от шока. Он тут же фыркнул, чтобы скрыть растерянность.

— А сам бы ты захотел выступать перед целой толпой старых зануд? — спросил он. И с весельем отметил, что Уизли согласно кивнул. Потом нахмурился, видимо, вспомнив, что перед ним Малфой, его злейший враг. — Давай, Поттер, соглашайся со мной сбежать, — беззаботно предложил Драко. Мысленно поморщился от того, как это звучало, но протянул руку.

— Я сильно сомневаюсь, что... — неодобрительно затянула Грейнджер.

Но она ничего не испортила: Поттер подался вперед и взял Драко за руку. Ладонь его оказалась теплой, и ощущать ее в своей было как-то очень уж сокровенно. Встретившись с Поттером взглядами, Драко неожиданно осознал, что если сейчас же не нарушит запрет на магию в парламенте и не начнет парную аппарацию, то они с Поттером так и будут держаться за руки. Понадеявшись, что никто не заметил его смущение, Драко торопливо аппарировал.

Только когда они оказались возле поместья Малфоев, он сообразил, что надо было хоть немного все это дело спланировать. Поттера ведь можно привести во множество мест, и дом — точно не лучший вариант. Все-таки в последний раз Поттера здесь заперли в подземельях. 

Оглядевшись, Поттер нахмурился, но протестовать не стал. По крайней мере, не явно: руки он все же убрал в карманы, наверняка нащупав палочку. Или просто старался сдержаться, чтобы Драко не врезать. Скорее всего, это искушение преследовало обоих.

— У меня не было времени подумать... — извиняющимся тоном начал Драко. Поттер лишь пожал плечами, словно говоря: «Ну, раз уж мы здесь».

«Мы не обязаны здесь находиться», — хотел с раздражением добавить Драко, но промолчал. Все вышло слишком спонтанно. Не помешало бы воспользоваться ситуацией — Поттер ведь на территории Малфоев, — вот только он не мог придумать, как именно.

— Ну так что, покажешь мне тут все? — Поттер явно старался сгладить ситуацию. — Кажется, на экскурсию меня еще не приглашали. — Сгладить, но не без подколки. Экскурсия, как же!

— Серьезно? — Драко пристально взглянул на Поттера. Волосы у него все еще стояли торчком, а под глазами залегли темные круги. Роль победителя ему явно не шла. Драко бы справился намного лучше.

Поттер вновь пожал плечами.

— Ну, почему бы и нет.

Вдохновляло не особо, но на лучшее Драко не мог и рассчитывать, так что решил согласиться. Интересно, вернется ли отец, вне себя от ярости из-за его побега? Ну, что поделать, сейчас уже ничего не изменишь. Зато отец сразу же столкнется здесь с Поттером. Это даже еще больший триумф, чем новая — хотя еще не объявленная — должность отца в Министерстве: консультанта по связям с маглами.

— Пошли тогда, — заявил он Поттеру, ведя его по широкой дороге к элегантному крыльцу. У двери Драко замер: обычно он стучал и ждал, пока домашний эльф услужливо не откроет, но что-то ему подсказывало, так Поттера к себе не расположишь. Так что он нашарил в кармане мантии ключ и открыл дверь сам, приглашающе распахнув перед Поттером.

— Вы что, не ставите на дверь защитные чары? — Поттер зашел внутрь.

Драко задумался.

— Вообще-то нет, — с сомнением протянул он. Как будто кто-нибудь посмеет сюда проникнуть. До войны все слишком боялись связей отца, сейчас же все боялись, что на них откуда-нибудь выпрыгнут останки Темного лорда. — А ты ставишь? — Драко закрыл за Поттером дверь.

— Нет, конечно, — Поттер почему-то сжал руки в кулаки.

Явно не от нервов, отметил Драко. Если сам он в силах жить в поместье, где стены словно сочатся магией Темного лорда и о нем напоминает даже затхлый воздух, то спасителю точно нечего жаловаться. Может, Поттер этого ублюдка и убил, но жить с ним в одном доме пришлось уже Драко.

— Обновили интерьер? — Поттер обвел взглядом вестибюль. На лице у него читалась настороженность, и Драко ощутил, как внутри поднимается волна злости. Он постарался быстро ее подавить. Поттер не виноват, он ведь ничего не знает.

— Отец решил придать поместью более минималистичный вид, — невозмутимо ответил Драко, хотя и сквозь зубы.

Сложно описать выражение лица отца, когда он отлевитировал чуть ли не все, что не было прибито к полу, — а в родовом поместье, черт возьми, к полу ничего не прибивают, — в сад и поджег. Драко с матерью попытались остановить пожар, но мало что сумели спасти. На следующий день отец успокоился и заявил, что поступил так, чтобы жадные авроры не смогли заграбастать ничего чужого своими грязными лапами.

Как будто аврорам нужна была сраная мебель! Когда те пришли арестовывать их с отцом, то по сторонам даже не смотрели.

Драко постарался посмотреть на свой дом свежим взглядом. Вокруг было чисто, аккуратно, но очень уж блекло: без мебели вестибюль казался пустым и неуютным, а каменный пол — очень уж мрачным без ковра. Стены украшал ряд портретов с предками, но в последнее время они молчали и даже почти не двигались. Драко задумался об остальных комнатах в поместье. Что можно Поттеру показать? Гостиную, где Темный лорд держал совет? Подземелья, где заточили Поттера и его друзей? Спальню для гостей, где почивал Темный лорд? Или просто таился там по ночам — кто знает, возможно, этому ублюдку вообще не требовался сон. А может, спальню самого Драко с мерцающим, сплавившимся со столом хроноворотом?

Экскурсия вдруг показалась не самой удачной идеей. Единственное хорошее в доме, что и правда можно показать — это его мать. Поттер ведь не будет против с ней встретиться? Скорее всего, нет: к чужим матерям он обычно относился тепло, наверное, так как сам рос без родителей. Да и мать явно его одобряла — столько о нем трещала, что Драко уже устал ее одергивать.

В итоге он отвел Поттера в летний зал для завтраков, где мать недавно обустроила себе личный кабинет. С Темным лордом это место ничего не связывало, да и летом здесь становилось тепло и солнечно. Мать почти все помещение заставила цветами в горшках, зал выглядел светлым и пах духами. Драко постучал в дверь, и мать чуть удивленно пригласила его зайти.

— Милый, — выдохнула она, когда он зашел в комнату, и перевела взгляд с него на Поттера. Тот смущенно переминался с ноги на ногу. — Ты не говорил, что приведешь Гарри в гости.

— Я и сам не знал, — честно сообщил Драко, тут же заметив, как на лице матери промелькнуло какое-то странное понимающее выражение. Драко тут же смутился, даже не представляя, что она могла подумать. Иногда мать, черт возьми, знала его куда лучше, чем он сам. Это и раздражало, и в то же время слегка успокаивало — что он такой открытый и его во многом поймут. Повезло, что Драко любил мать, а она любила его.

— Спасибо, что зашли, — просто сказала она и, встав со стула, поцеловала в щеку сперва Драко, а затем и Поттера.

Поттер мужественно это вытерпел, но особо радостным не выглядел, так что Драко поспешил вмешаться:

— Боюсь, Поттер к нам ненадолго. Ему скоро уже пора на встречу.

— О, но ведь чай он выпить успеет? — Подойдя к буфету, мать быстрым взмахом палочки поставила кипятиться чайник.

Драко только каким-то чудом удержал на месте челюсть. Кажется, он впервые в жизни видел, как мать сама заваривает чай.

Поттер послал ему благодарный взгляд. Видимо, за то, что оставил путь к отступлению.

— Спасибо, миссис Малфой, — отозвался он. — Это очень любезно.

Чаепитие вышло до ужаса неловким. Мать завела вежливую беседу, Поттер отвечал еще вежливее, а Драко уже жалел, что не выступил с этой чертовой речью и не вернулся дальше спать. О чем он вообще думал, когда привел домой Поттера? Тому явно не хотелось здесь находиться, и Драко даже не представлял, почему вообще посчитал эту идею удачной.

На второй чашке чая намерение матери соблюсти условности дало трещину.

— Гарри, дорогой, кажется, я так тебя толком и не поблагодарила за то, что ты для нас сделал. — Она дрожащей рукой поставила чашку на столик и сжала ладонь Поттера. В глазах у нее стояли слезы.

Залившись краской, Поттер тоже отставил чашку и похлопал мать Драко по руке.

— Считайте, вы это уже сделали, — громко объявил он, глядя ей прямо в глаза. — Все хорошо, правда.

Мать начала всхлипывать, а Поттер стойко похлопывал ее по руке. Драко вдруг осознал, что он не притворяется. И вообще немало изменился. Как будто за то время, когда Поттер пропал из виду — на седьмом курсе и позже, когда Драко изнывал под домашним арестом и планировал, как вернуть Малфоям былую славу, — тот незаметно успел повзрослеть. Интересно, Поттер тоже думает, что Драко повзрослел? Или же... остановился. Никакого развития, все те же слизеринские ценности вечного школьника, так и не выросшего из школьных интересов и вражды. Иногда Драко и правда ощущал, что никуда не движется. Все тот же дом, та же жизнь...

Но Поттер ведь здесь? А это что-то да значит.

Где-то в отдалении неожиданно раздался шум с силой распахнувшейся двери. Все резко подскочили, и из коридора послышался недовольный окрик отца.

Поттер вскочил со скоростью молнии.

— Был очень рад повидаться, миссис Малфой, — объявил он, — но, боюсь, мне уже пора ухо...

Мать окинула его строгим взглядом — в лучших традициях Блэков. Поттер молча сел. Вот только нога у него подрагивала, а пальцами он даже вцепился в мешковатые брюки, умоляюще взглянув на Драко.

— Мам... — начал Драко, слегка растерявшись из-за того, что Поттер обратился к нему за помощью. Однако мать резко поднялась и пересекла комнату.

— Гарри, Драко, прошу прощения, я на минуту. — Она вышла в коридор, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.

Сперва раздавался только стук каблуков по полу, затем где-то в вестибюле послышались и сразу же затихли голоса. Поттер еще сильнее напрягся. 

Затем в зал вновь вошла мать. Одна.

— Мой муж приносит свои извинения, Гарри, — мягко сообщила она. — Он бы поздоровался, но должен вернуться обратно на прием. Как насчет пирога?

Напряжение спало, и вежливая беседа возобновилась — в первую очередь между матерью и Поттером. Драко осознал, что гордится ими, причем не только матерью, но и Поттером. С непредвиденными трудностями тот справился великолепно. Сам он сомневался, что смог бы так же вежливо держаться, скажем, с миссис Уизли. Впрочем, миссис Уизли скорее угостит его ядом, чем пирогом.

Через некоторое время Драко решил, что пора вызволять Поттера из когтей матери. Судя по ее виду, она бы с удовольствием весь день закармливала его сладким, а Поттер явно не возражал, хотя Драко понятия не имел почему. Попрощавшись с ней, оба вышли из летнего зала в сад.

Когда они отошли так далеко, что мать уже не смогла бы их слышать, Поттер рассмеялся.

— Спасибо за экскурсию, — поблагодарил он.

Он что, издевается? Драко едва сдержал раздражение. Чертовски странный день, и прогулка по саду с Поттером ничуть не делала его нормальнее.

— Твоя мама очень тебя любит, — тихо сказал Поттер.

— И? — выплюнул Драко.

Поттер повернулся к нему, сразу же нахмурившись.

— Что «и»?

Драко призадумался.

— И значит, где-то в глубине души я хороший? — протянул он. Наверняка ведь это какое-то оскорбление.

Поттер дернул уголком рта.

— А сам как думаешь?

Драко только фыркнул, и дальше они шли уже в тишине. Молчание не казалось неловким, но... нет, все же стало неловко.

— По-моему, моя мать — единственное хорошее, что есть в этом чертовом доме, — выпалил Драко, чтобы чем-то заполнить тишину, и тут же поморщился. Это не совсем правда. Отца он тоже любил, пусть и не так сильно обожествлял, как раньше.

Он почувствовал на себе взгляд Поттера, но поворачиваться не стал, и в итоге Поттер отвернулся. Драко не хотелось вести избитые сентиментальные разговоры. Хватало уже того, что он начал распинаться о матери — мало ли, что Поттер еще из него вытянет.

Они вышли к искусственным руинам в саду. Драко они всегда нравились: имитация разрушенных стен, будто когда-то здесь стоял крохотный замок. Рядом лежало миниатюрное озерцо — водная гладь в нем была как зеркало. Драко опустился на кованую железную скамейку среди руин. На ее спинке разросся плющ и какие-то цветы, названия которых Драко не помнил. Стоило ему сесть, как белые цветки всколыхнулись и раскрылись, распространяя сладкий аромат.

Поттер уселся с ним рядом.

— К чему это все? — спросил он. Драко буквально ощущал его присутствие: бедрами они не соприкасались, но все равно сидели совсем близко.

На солнце оказалось совсем тепло. На миг Драко закрыл глаза, размышляя, как же ответить. Если сообщить о хроновороте, то Поттер может посчитать его каким-нибудь ненормальным, которому самое место в палате имени Януса Тики. К тому же хроноворотом не объяснишь, почему Драко нежился сейчас вместе с Поттером под солнцем. Он по-прежнему понятия не имел, о чем только думал, пригласив Поттера на чай. Словно они друзья. А уж друзьями они никогда не были.

На этой мысли Драко ощутил укол сожаления из-за упущенных возможностей и несбывшихся желаний. И неожиданно для себя начал оправдываться:

— Только не думай, что я решил так перед тобой извиниться.

— Ну еще бы, — устало произнес Поттер. — А не за что?

Драко почувствовал на языке странную горечь.

— А тебе?

Поттер нахмурился.

— А мне-то за что извиняться? — Слово «придурок» он добавлять не стал, но по интонации и так все было понятно.

Вообще Драко и не считал, что Поттеру надо извиняться. Просто хотел убедиться, что не одному ему пришлось паршиво. И что, пусть Драко и оказался на стороне проигравших, он вовсе не заслужил того, что с ним произошло.

— Не один ты потерял близких, — заметил он.

Поттер с возмущением на него уставился, и Драко тут же ощутил прилив ярости.

— Сравним число? — спросил он.

Опять повел себя как мудак, но останавливаться не хотелось. Почему-то с Поттером никогда не удавалось держать себя в руках. И вообще у Драко возникло такое чувство, будто он уже очень давно хотел кому-нибудь это сказать — причем любому. Довериться было особо некому: разве что бывшие однокурсники со Слизерина в последнее время снова вышли на связь, но Драко подозревал, пообщаться им захотелось после восхваляющих его статей в прессе. К седьмому курсу у Драко не осталось друзей, одни только приятели, а проигрыш их стороны в войне не лучшим образом сказался на его положении в обществе. Увы, люди хорошо помнили, кто и как себя вел, а в потерявших власть никто уже не нуждался.

После этого Драко пообещал себе, что никогда больше не окажется на стороне проигравших.

Поттер облизал губы.

— Что? — спросил он с таким видом, словно Драко идиот. — Сравнить число? У... умерших близких?

— А что не так? Или тебе нужен список моих родственников и друзей, которые теперь в могиле или гниют в Азкабане? — холодно продолжил Драко.

Поттер открыл было рот, но Драко не дал ему и слова вставить, уже войдя в раж:

— Получается, смерть моей тети или, скажем, лучшего друга не равноценны смертям твоих друзей? А сколько тогда равноценны? Две? Пять? Десять? Или раз моя семья притесняла маглорожденных, а Винсент был полным кретином, то у меня вообще нет права скорбеть?

Наступило молчание.

Поттер откашлялся.

— Знаешь что, Малфой? — бросил он. — Чаще всего мне до вас вообще нет дела, как бы я ни старался думать и о проигравших. — Он наклонился вперед, упираясь локтями в колени и обхватив ладонями голову. Само олицетворение раскаяния. Чертовски благородно. — Я хочу посочувствовать тем, кто сделал неправильный выбор, и их семьям, но... — Он рвано вдохнул. — Мне просто наплевать. Это... — Поттер сглотнул. — Это ведь неправильно?

Невероятно, но Поттер явно говорил искренне. Он всерьез спрашивал у Драко, не делало ли его это... кем? Монстром? Или — от одной мысли вообще захотелось расхохотаться — слизеринцем?

Перед глазами мелькнуло воспоминание о едва знакомой тете: как она чуть ли не с пеной у рта пыталась ворваться с помощью легиллименции в его сознание, якобы в интересах Темного лорда.

— Тетя Белла была чокнутой тварью, — заявил он, и Поттер удивленно вскинул голову. — Если посмертие существует, то каждый раз, когда ты смотришь вниз, Белла смотрит вверх и старается плюнуть тебе в глаз. Она была бы просто в восторге, что ты так убиваешься.

— Но... — начал Поттер, однако сразу замолк. Скорбно опустил вниз уголки рта, и Драко осознал, что это все из-за него.

— Я только хотел сказать... — он осекся, не зная, какие подобрать слова, чтобы Поттер перестал сидеть с лицом побитого щенка. Прежний Драко решил бы, что Поттер жалок. Ни один слизеринец не стал бы переживать, что слишком мало жалеет проигравших врагов. Вообще ему не хотелось, чтобы Поттера мучила совесть, просто... Драко пожал плечами. — Все сторонники Темного лорда получили по заслугам, — выдавил он. — Но это все равно паршиво, только и всего.

Поттер, похоже, задумался. Затем почти незаметно кивнул, и Драко тут же переполнило не то торжество, не то облегчение.

— Иногда я... — Поттер покачал головой, — сильнее всех скучаю по Хедвиг, — добавил он таким тоном, словно поделился страшной тайной. — Как так вообще можно? Рон потерял брата, а я... — Поттер не договорил. В глазах его отражалась скорбь.

Драко только каким-то чудом не фыркнул. По сове? Он решил не гадать, кто у Поттера следующий в списке скорби по погибшим. Небось это окажется мерзкий домовик, который когда-то принадлежал их семье. Но Драко сразу устыдился, почувствовав себя жестоким: раз Поттер сильнее всего скучал по своей сове, ему наверняка было совсем одиноко и некому выговориться.

Сейчас Драко уже мало чем в жизни дорожил, но безоговорочную любовь матери и отца, пожалуй, ценил больше всего. Несмотря на все его кошмары, никто из них не умер. Драко готов был каждый день благодарить за это судьбу. Он ведь не совсем бессердечный.

— Страдать по сове — и правда дико, Поттер, тут я не спорю, — протянул Драко, и Поттер как-то полузадушенно засмеялся.

— Да иди ты, — буркнул он. Голос его звучал хрипло, но в нем слышались и веселые нотки.

Драко ничего не ответил, лишь придвинулся к Поттеру чуть ближе и сжал его плечо. Как ни странно, Поттер тоже подался навстречу прикосновению, и какое-то время оба молча сидели на скамейке под лучами солнца. Было тихо и как-то на удивление уютно. Затем Поттер со вздохом отодвинулся, зашарив в карманах брюк в поисках платка и явно стараясь не смотреть на Драко.

Вскоре Поттер ушел, Драко же еще надолго остался в саду, задумчиво глядя на озеро.

***

Когда голова уже привычно закружилась, а день начался заново, Драко вдруг осознал: он может делать что угодно, не опасаясь последствий. Попробовать что угодно. Быть кем угодно. За любое преступление расплачиваться придется всего сутки. Он может... может...

Он направился в самую крупную семейную оранжерею. За ней уже пару месяцев никто не ухаживал, дверь теперь еле открывалась, и Драко пришлось продираться через широко разросшиеся растения. В оранжерее было слишком жарко, разило потом и гниющими листьями. Он бы с удовольствием все здесь подрезал, усмирил бы заполонившие оранжерею заросли, но какой смысл? С утра все станет по-прежнему, джунгли снова восстанут. Драко встряхнул головой. Он же не попал в ловушку, всего лишь... в петлю. И если сегодня не попробует высвободиться, это ничего особо не изменит.

С трудом, но он добрался до цветов, ради которых сюда пришел, и тут же обнаружил, что забыл инструменты. Стебли пришлось разрывать прямо ногтями, но в итоге Драко удалось сорвать пышную охапку цветов с нераскрытыми бутонами. Прорвавшись обратно к выходу, он с силой захлопнул за собой дверь, и ее тут же оплели побеги растений, будто в оранжерею никто и не заходил.

День Драко провел, молча сидя у могилы родителей Поттера.

Посетителей здесь оказалось больше, чем он ожидал, прямо целый поток. Сперва Драко напряженно замер, приготовившись к тому, что его грубо прогонят, но остальные волшебники лишь с любопытством на него косились. Заговаривать с ним никто не спешил, и где-то через час он расслабился, перестав глазеть по сторонам. На кладбище тихо и тепло. Сидя с цветами на коленях, Драко чувствовал себя непривычно легко и спокойно.

Когда стемнело, он попробовал встать, но удалось это не сразу — затекли ноги и шея. Могилу освещали парящие над ней светлячки, а из травы слышались песни сверчков. Где-то в темноте тихо ухали совы. Драко положил на могилу букет цветов. Ночные розы. Бутоны уже слегка раскрылись, приподняв золотые лепестки и распространяя потрясающий аромат.

Драко глубоко его вдохнул и понадеялся, что если родители Поттера могут его видеть, то... что? Простят? Но их прощение Драко ни к чему. Разве оно ему нужно? Уж точно не от родителей Поттера. От самого Поттера? Мысль неожиданная, но быстро закралась в сознание, словно оплетая Драко невидимыми нитями.


	3. Chapter 3

Придя в себя, Драко вновь оказался у злорадно мерцающего хроноворота и аж пошатнулся от усталости. Чувство было такое, будто он уже лет сто поддерживал в себе силы одним крепким кофе с зельями, еле урывая пару часов сна. Нестерпимо хотелось снова лечь в кровать — хотя какое «снова», прошлой ночью он же вообще не спал. Даже не находясь рядом, Поттер все равно каким-то образом умудрялся портить Драко жизнь.

Вернее, он заставил Драко всю ночь лежать без сна, размышляя над моральной дилеммой: нужно ли ему прощение? Разве он не спас Поттера от Темного лорда, разве мать тоже не помогла? Неужели этого мало? Что ни говори, такие сомнения явно портили Драко жизнь.

Широко зевнув, он решил, что сегодня ему не до Поттера с его лицемерием и черно-белым восприятием мира. Нет уж, с Драко хватит.

Упав на кровать, он почти мгновенно заснул. Снов не видел, но проснулся резко и с бешено стучащим сердцем. Над ним склонилась бледная мать, схватив за руку.

— Что случилось? — Драко сразу же подскочил, выхватив волшебную палочку. — Где отец?

Мать медленно моргнула. Кажется, Драко повел себя как идиот.

— В парламенте, — ответила она, — куда ты уже на десять минут опаздываешь!

Жаль, нельзя было ей сказать, что все в порядке и даже если Драко опоздает, то выступит с речью завтра. Сегодня все равно уже нет смысла: он так и не придумал, как заставить Поттера дослушать ее до конца, а сейчас наверняка уже не успеет. Пришлось молча дать матери одеть и причесать себя с помощью чар, как будто ему снова три года. Заняло это какие-то полминуты — колдовала мать превосходно. Закончив, она поцеловала Драко в лоб.

— Удачи, дорогой, — она мягко его подтолкнула, так что оставалось лишь спешно аппарировать.

В Королевскую галерею Драко ввалился, едва не врезавшись в Поттера. Выходит, не так уж он и опаздывал, раз Поттер сам только вбежал.

— Поттер! — позвал Драко, тяжело дыша. — Гарри!

На звук своего имени Поттер обернулся, но выражение его лица Драко толком не разобрал. Слишком вымотался и был уже сыт всем по горло, хотелось лишь быстрее со всем покончить.

— Тебе ужасно не понравится моя речь, — просто сказал он, ведь это правда. — Но пожалуйста — прошу тебя — не уходи посреди выступления. Я потом все объясню. Прошу тебя.

Если Драко все-таки собрался произнести эту чертову речь, то времени спорить с Поттером уже не оставалось. Обойдя Поттера и его друзей — Уизли даже не попытался поставить ему подножку, чудо какое-то, — он чуть ли не бегом бросился в Палату лордов. Только у дверей остановился, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя.

Сделав пару глубоких вдохов, он вошел внутрь, и отец — уже занявший свое место — сразу же окинул его недовольным взглядом. Но промолчал, лишь сжал потом плечо Драко, будто говоря: «Все в порядке, сын». Драко подозревал, подумал он скорее что-нибудь на манер: «Да где ты только шлялся, черт тебя побери?»

Вставая перед своим выступлением, Драко не сомневался, что на этот раз Поттер уйдет еще раньше: теперь ведь его предупредили. Наверняка будет сидеть весь на взводе, готовый вскочить при первом же неприятном слове. Раз уж Драко сам попросил — и даже сказал «пожалуйста», — значит, речь будет совсем уж мерзкой. Взглянуть на Поттера Драко не решился, так что неотрывно смотрел на выступающего перед собой Шеклболта. Затем наступила его очередь, и Драко постарался успокоиться, вспоминая знакомые слова речи и по-прежнему не глядя на Поттера.

Где-то на середине выступления он осознал, что Поттер до сих пор никуда не делся, хотя Драко как раз произносил строчки, на которых тот обычно дергался, будто испуганный олень, и выходил из зала. Ведь если бы ушел Поттер, за ним бы последовали и все остальные.

Продолжая говорить заученные слова, Драко не удержался и взволнованно покосился на Поттера. Руки тот сложил на груди и на этот раз выглядел не злым, а скорее... разочарованным. Когда их взгляды встретились, Поттер поморщился, и Драко едва не запнулся, но все же сумел успешно закончить речь.

Усевшись под неровные аплодисменты на свое место, он украдкой вытер лоб: хотя в Палате и было тепло, Драко бросило в холодный пот. Гордиться собой как-то не получалось. Все могло бы пройти и удачнее, да и Поттер по-прежнему сверлил его взглядом. Хорошо, конечно, что удалось разорвать временную петлю — наверняка удалось, раз Поттер не ушел, то Драко и не станет использовать хроноворот. Но теперь его не отпускала мысль, что из временной петли можно было извлечь куда больше выгоды. Она же целиком избавляла от последствий, Драко мог бы разузнать парочку политических секретов в помощь отцу. Впрочем, может, это и к лучшему, что он не стал напрашиваться на Аваду Кедавру от какого-нибудь чистокровного предпринимателя, который мигом кинулся бы спасать свою репутацию. Драко понятия не имел, чем могла бы закончиться смерть во временной петле: вероятно, умер бы он раз и навсегда.

Отец закончил выступать уже со своей речью, и с места поднялся какой-то якобы важный магл. Выпрямившись, Драко громко зааплодировал. Нет, все-таки правильно он все сделал. Повезло, что Поттер такой доверчивый и остался до конца выступления только потому, что Драко его попросил. Теперь надо всего лишь без каких-либо происшествий дожить до ночи. А это должно быть легче легкого, раз уж...

Кто-то похлопал его по плечу, и у Драко чуть сердце не выскочило из груди. Какой-то невзрачный человечек в сползших на переносицу очках вручил ему сложенный клочок пергамента, тут же исчезнув из виду. Драко аккуратно его развернул так, чтобы текст не увидел отец: тот явно все заметил, но усиленно делал вид, будто ничего не происходит. Записка оказалась короткой:

_А вот теперь я жду объяснений. Очень надеюсь, причина у тебя веская.  
Гарри._

Драко сразу же взглянул на Поттера. Подняв в ответ брови, тот тихо встал и теперь уже не так демонстративно направился к выходу из Палаты. Выступающий — магл среднего возраста с целой стопкой бумаг — кажется, даже не обратил внимания и продолжал громко и увлеченно о чем-то разглагольствовать, силясь заглушить недовольные выкрики других маглов. Из зрителей уход Поттера, похоже, тоже никто не заметил, или же всем было плевать. Несколько человек скользнули равнодушными взглядами по опустевшей скамье, но, видимо, раз Уизли с Грейнджер остались на местах, то никто не счел нужным реагировать. Скорее всего, невоспитанные маглы с выкриками из зала впечатлили волшебников не меньше, чем этих маглов впечатлил выступающий. Интересно, что сделает отец, если крики перейдут в мордобой?

Кажется, никто и не заметил, как Драко вышел из Палаты. Даже отец, который пристально глядел на выступающего, явно стараясь не морщиться. Видимо, решил, что им с Поттером одновременно захотелось в туалет.

Поттера Драко нашел в обшитом панелями из темного дерева коридоре: тот с раздраженным видом сидел на скамье в нише стены. Завидев Драко, он тут же встал, убрав руки в карманы. Одет Поттер был все так же, в измятые серые штаны и магловскую обувь — Драко уже знал, что она называлась кроссовками, — и безразмерную белую кофту с капюшоном. Насчет «белой» Драко ей сильно польстил, сейчас белизна осталась в далеком прошлом. Темные волосы Поттера как всегда были взъерошены, а дурацкие круглые очки — склеены скотчем, словно он недавно на них уселся. Поттер ведь волшебник — один из величайших в этой эпохе, — а даже очки не мог починить. Драко сам не понимал, почему его это так разозлило.

— Все было не так уж плохо, — мигом начал оправдываться Драко, даже не дав Поттеру заговорить. Это оказалось легко: Поттер лишь молча на него таращился, словно они снова попали в Хогвартс на пир в честь Хэллоуина и одна из тысячи летучих мышей, которых там обычно используют для декораций, насрала Драко на волосы.

— Ну да, — Поттер сморщил нос. — Еще бы ты так не думал.

— Ты это о чем вообще? — прошипел Драко. Лучше не шуметь, а то кто-нибудь — в первую очередь из прессы — захочет посмотреть, что здесь за переполох.

Поттер нахмурился, сжав губы в тонкую линию.

— Ты говорил совсем как твой отец.

Драко поднял бровь.

— И что?

Поттер со вздохом сел на скамью, опустив плечи.

— От этого все еще хуже. Ты говорил его словами, но тебе все равно.

— Он всю речь и написал, — признал Драко, не видя смысла скрывать.

— И ты согласен? С его словами?

Драко пожал плечами, чувствуя себя слегка нелепо.

— Отчасти. Разве это важно?

Поттер моргнул, и Драко переступил с ноги на ногу, все больше теряясь из-за темы разговора. Хотя он не такой, как отец, но ведь тоже Малфой.

— Важно, если тебе не все равно, что подумают другие, — заявил Поттер.

Ну естественно, Драко не все равно, черт возьми. Поттер как будто не был знаком с ним уже целую вечность.

— А что? Что ты обо мне подумал? — спросил Драко, тут же об этом пожалев: едва ли ответ хоть немного ему польстит. А хотелось, пусть и непривычно было это осознавать. Хотелось, чтобы Поттер хоть немного им восхищался: уж хотя бы его преданностью и упорством.

Поттер неотрывно на него смотрел, буквально пригвоздив взглядом к месту.

— Думаю, что ты слабый и эгоистичный. И слепо предан своему отвратительному отцу. Не знаю даже, почему ждал от тебя большего.

Драко словно ударили под дых. Конечно, он догадывался, какого Поттер о нем мнения, но слышать это в лицо оказалось еще хуже, чем он мог предположить.

И на этом все. Никаких «но» Поттер добавлять не стал. «Но я восхищаюсь вашей крепкой семьей. Но, по-моему, ты смел, умен и просто чертовски крут, раз не сошел с ума, пока у тебя дома жил Темный лорд, отравлял все своим присутствием, угрожал твоим родителям и рушил твои идеалы».

Нужно уходить, пока он не сделал что-нибудь, о чем позже пожалеет. Драко развернулся, краем глаза успев заметить, как Поттер вытянул лицо, и на миг задумался, какое же тогда выражение лица у него самого. Затем бросился наутек — назад по коридору, через вестибюль палаты лордов и дальше по целому лабиринту лестниц. Добежав до выхода из парламента, он промчался мимо равнодушных охранников: им явно было дело только до тех, кто стремился войти в здание, а не выбежать наружу. Драко бежал и бежал, мимо толп туристов и аккуратно подстриженных садов, пока не очутился на набережной Темзы, запыхавшись и выбившись из сил. Стояла жара, но дул легкий ветерок. Облокотившись о бетонную ограду, Драко уставился на проплывающие мимо лодки.

«Вот это смело — сразу же сбежать, — мрачно подумал он. — Отличный способ решать проблемы».

Хуже было бы, только вздумай Поттер кинуться за ним. Едва переведя дыхание, Драко торопливо оглянулся — тут же поймав себя на мысли, что было бы еще хуже, вздумай Поттер за ним не побежать. Тогда бы Драко жалко стоял здесь один, злясь и так нелепо убиваясь по какому-то идиотскому поводу. Он быстро отвернулся к воде, изо всех сил стараясь не расплакаться на людях.

Хотя нет, хуже всего другое. Если бы знаменитый Гарри Поттер его догнал, весь растрепанный и запыхавшийся, и заметил бы, что Драко изо всех сил старается не расплакаться на людях.

Драко давно приучил себя сдерживать слезы и уж точно не даст Поттеру увидеть их дважды. В прошлый раз Поттер его чуть не убил. От воспоминании о мрачном туалете, холодном полу и жгучей боли от разрезавшей его Сектусемпры Драко вмиг удалось взять себя в руки.

— Вот видишь, — невнятно выдавил Поттер.

— Вижу что?

— Тебе не все равно, что о тебе подумают!

— Да я никогда и не говорил, что мне все равно, мать твою! — прорычал Драко.

Выражение лица Поттера стало до отвращения жалостливым.

— Перестань так на меня смотреть, Малфой.

— Как? — спросил Драко, пытаясь унять дрожь в подбородке.

— Как будто... я тебя обидел, — Поттер скривился. — Да я и не думаю, что ты на сто процентов ужасен, — добавил он.

Драко даже не представлял, что на это ответить.

— Да? — наконец выдохнул он. Поттер стал весь красный. Очень интересного оттенка — как у киновари или, скажем, у кирпича.

Затем Поттер расправил плечи.

— Да, — уже чуть увереннее сказал он.

— Тогда, допустим, на девяносто девять процентов? — поинтересовался Драко. Чувство было такое, словно он трогал языком больной зуб. Если, конечно, зуб мог смущенно поеживаться, стоя в мешковатой магловской одежде и с ужасно растрепавшимися от ветра волосами.

— Ну нет, — заявил Поттер.

— Вот спасибо, Поттер, — буркнул Драко. — Здорово, что мы прояснили это маленькое недоразумение. Выходит, я не на сто процентов ужасен, а всего-то на девяносто девять с половиной.

— Давай... зайдем ко мне и выпьем по чашке чая, — вдруг предложил Поттер.

Драко вытаращился на него во все глаза. Кажется, Поттер не шутил.

— Почему это ты зовешь меня на чай?

Вопрос явно сбил Поттера с толку.

— Почему бы и нет?

Пожалуй, Драко стоило бы вернуться на прием. Вот только не хотелось.

— А Грейнджер и Уизли тебя не потеряют? Вы же просто не разлей вода.

Поттер пожал плечами, бросив на Драко укоризненный взгляд.

— Тебя послушать, так это плохо. Рон с Гермионой мне нравятся. И они знают, куда я ушел. К тому же Гермиона конспектирует все выступления, если я пропущу что-то важное, она сообщит.

Драко все равно сомневался.

— Слушай, Малфой, это же всего лишь чай, — Поттер шагнул вперед, сразу оказавшись слишком близко, и легко обхватил пальцами его запястье. — Соглашайся.

Если Драко не согласится, то попросту пошлет Поттера куда подальше. Причем больше этот день уже не повторится — наверняка теперь все так и останется. По крайней мере, Драко сам себе объяснил, что именно поэтому в итоге согласился. Уж точно не из-за того, что Поттер словно гипнотизировал своим присутствием. Не из-за того, что даже в несуразной одежде и со стоящими дыбом волосами он так и притягивал взгляд. Не из-за того, как его пальцы мягко касались запястья, словно обжигая кожу.

И точно не из-за зеленых глаз за дебильными сломанными очками. И не из-за того, что Драко неожиданно смутился и даже слегка покраснел, будто Поттер пригласил его на свидание.

Поттер никогда бы не пригласил его на свидание. Он же считал Драко ужасным на девяносто девять с половиной процентов.

Но все равно от этой странной мысли сердце забилось быстрее. Тем более аппарировал их Поттер как-то очень уж неловко, словно делал это впервые. Оба с хлопком переместились на какую-то улицу, и Поттер пошатнулся, ухватившись для равновесия за мантию Драко. Тот опустил голову — Поттер уже не такой недомерок, как прежде, но все равно на пару дюймов ниже — и встретился с ним взглядом.

Вот же зеленоглазый ублюдок. И почему он так легко лишает Драко самообладания?

Драко аккуратно отстранился: Поттер все-таки играл ловцом, должен же он своими силами удержаться на ногах? Растопырив пальцы, Поттер тут же попытался пригладить волосы, но в итоге только еще сильнее их взъерошил.

— Я живу вон там, — он широко махнул рукой, умудрившись указать как минимум в двух разных направлениях, и зашагал вперед. Драко заметил, что шея у него слегка порозовела.

Встряхнув головой, Драко направился следом. Оба двинулись вверх по широкой, обсаженной деревьями улице, которая чуть поднималась на холм. Вокруг виднелись высокие четырехэтажные дома в викторианском стиле. Район выглядел тихим и приятным, но сам Драко никогда бы не подумал, что здесь могут жить волшебники. Многовато вокруг маглов. Да и дома стояли слишком близко, а Драко слышал, что электричество — попытка маглов заменить магию — мешало нормально колдовать. Естественно, некоторые волшебники жили бок о бок с маглами, но Драко казалось, слишком уж это утомительно — все время стирать соседям память.

Он не удивился, когда перед одним из высоких домов Поттер свернул с мостовой и, поднявшись по каменным ступенькам, открыл ключом синюю входную дверь. Вот и все: магия не скрывала дом от чужих глаз и не расширяла пространство. Самый обычный дом. До масштабов поместья Малфоев ему было далеко, но Драко он все равно мгновенно очаровал. Стоило только ступить в залитую светом прихожую, как в ней оказалось очень уютно.

— Дверь просто захлопни, ладно? — попросил Поттер. Закрыв ее за собой, Драко прошел за ним по коридору и спустился по лестнице, очутившись в просторной кухне. За стеклянными дверями наружу виднелся красивый, густо заросший сад. В помещении было душно, и Поттер взмахнул палочкой, распахнув двери и впуская свежий воздух. Из сада пахло полевыми цветами.

— Чаю? — предложил Поттер, положив палочку на стол. Затем разулся, стянул кофту и, так и не дождавшись ответа, наполнил в раковине чайник. На Поттере красовалась растянутая белая майка с целой кучей дырок, но его это явно ничуть не смущало. — У меня есть этот... чифир. — Он чуть ли не с головой залез в шкаф, потом обернулся, вопросительно взглянув на Драко. — Или еще есть травяной чай, — с сомнением протянул он. — Гермионе нравится ромашковый. А по-моему, на вкус как помои.

— Мне просто стакан воды, — ответил Драко. Поттер нахмурился и поправил очки.

— Серьезно? — спросил он, но послушно включил кран и наполнил высокий стакан. Потом открыл какой-то ящик, из которого несло холодом, достал оттуда форму для льда. Опустив в стакан пару кубиков, передал его Драко. На ощупь он оказался холодным, и Драко не особо доверял магловским способам очистки воды, но все же нерешительно отпил. На вкус не так уж и плохо. — Сядь, так ты меня нервируешь, — бросил Поттер, причем и правда как-то нервно. И вновь занялся чайником: приготовил себе такой крепкий чай, что с виду он даже напоминал кофе.

В кухне все выглядело новым — грубый стол из светлого дерева со стульями, стальные кастрюли, лампа, белые полки. Все поверхности и кухонные принадлежности сияли чистотой. Светло-серые стены выглядели недавно покрашенными. Лакированный деревянный пол ярко блестел.

— Только переехал, что ли? — поинтересовался Драко. Едва ли носивший лохмотья Поттер смог бы поддерживать такой порядок.

Поттер вновь нервным движением поправил очки.

— Вообще-то нет, — он подул на чай. — Я уже пару месяцев как купил этот дом. В твоем любимом «Пророке» даже вышла статья, — недовольно добавил он.

Драко с трудом удержался, чтобы не поморщиться.

— Я не так уж часто читаю «Пророк», — надменно заявил он. Это правда. Если на первой странице писали о Поттере, то Драко сразу выбрасывал весь выпуск в корзину для бумаг.

Иногда он даже потом его оттуда не доставал и не принимался тщательно изучать, злясь на себя до зубовного скрежета за такой интерес к Поттеру. Аж самого тошнило.

— Забавно, они ведь вечно печатают твои интервью, — беззлобно ответил Поттер, сделав большой глоток чая.

Драко задумался, что же входит в ту половину процента, которую Поттер еще как-то в нем терпит. Может, его затылок в те моменты, когда Драко уходит прочь?

— Эти интервью заказал мой отец, — заметил он. И поставил стакан на стол — кажется, чуть переборщив с силой, так как пара капель воды выплеснулась через край. Не стоило этого говорить. Поттер и так уже думает, что отец держит его под каблуком. Хотя так ведь и есть? Пожалуй, да. Но что в этом плохого? Драко скривился, вспомнив язвительную фразу Поттера «слепо предан».

Поттер ничего не ответил, лишь еще раз подул на чай.

— Да и вообще я их не читаю, — слегка агрессивно заявил Драко, не в силах выдержать осуждающего молчания. — Только беседую с журналистами. — И это правда. Если подумать, даже говорить неловко.

— О, — выдавил Поттер, — а я читаю.

На это Драко ответить было нечего: как-то не похоже, чтобы Поттер собирался слать ему фанатские письма. Какое-то время оба сидели в неловкой тишине.

— Этот дом я купил почти сразу после войны, — сообщил Поттер, когда Драко уже заерзал. — Все здесь обставить мне помогли Гермиона, Рон, мистер и миссис Уизли, Луна, Невилл и еще много других людей. — Он пожал плечами. — Весело было этим заниматься.

— А почему в таком...

— Магловском районе? — усмехнулся Поттер. И снова пожал плечами. — А почему бы и нет? Мне нравится находиться среди людей. Не хочу сбегать в огромный дом где-нибудь в пригороде и жить там один. — Он отпил еще чая. Кружка у Поттера оказалась большая, желтая и с отколотой ручкой. — У меня был дом для волшебников, но... — Поттер в третий раз пожал плечами. И как они у него еще не устали? — Там не особо счастливое место, понимаешь? Хотелось подыскать жилье, где я буду счастлив.

— А ты счастлив? — спросил Драко, сам этого от себя не ожидая.

Поттер призадумался.

— Да, — ответил он. — Думаю, так и есть. — Он поглядел на чашку у себя в руках. — Ну, в основном.

Прозвучало не особо убедительно. По-настоящему счастливый человек не стал бы тоскливо глядеть на свои руки со словами: «Ну, в основном». Драко немало удивился. Сидя под домашним арестом, он почти все время размышлял о Поттере — гадал, чем тот занимался и о чем думал. Сам Драко не сомневался, что Поттер с головой окунется в работу аврора, возможно, месяцев через шесть-семь даже станет главой аврората. А на суде над Драко с его отцом самолично проследит, чтобы их посадили в Азкабан. Скорее всего, сперва Поттер чуть расстроится из-за их печальной судьбы, раз уж он такой благородный, но быстро оклемается. В конце концов, его сторона победила. Должно же это радовать.

Драко даже в голову не приходило, что Поттер обустраивал новое жилье и «в основном» чувствовал себя счастливым. А уж выступая в защиту Драко и его матери на суде, он точно не выглядел счастливым. Скорее, до отвращения искренним: весь словно светился от решимости. До сих пор больно об этом вспоминать.

— Уверен, что не хочешь чай? — вновь предложил Поттер.

— Он будет выглядеть так же, как и твой? — спросил Драко, и Поттер рассмеялся.

— Не обязательно, мне просто нравится крепкий. Плохо сплю.

— Тогда ладно, — кивнул Драко. Почему-то казалось, что Поттера это обрадует. Стоило лишь подумать о том, что тот «в основном» счастлив, как у самого Драко стремительно падало настроение — а оно и так было не очень. Он бесконечно прокручивал в голове горькие слова, которые Поттер адресовал ему в Вестминстерском дворце: слабый, эгоистичный и слепо предан. Хотелось кричать — и доказать, что Поттер не прав. Абсолютно не прав.

— Тебе крепкий или слабый? С молоком? С сахаром? — тараторил Поттер, заваривая обычный с виду черный чай.

— Крепкий, — уверенно сказал Драко.

Плечи у Поттера вздрогнули, и Драко понадеялся, что не слишком уж заметно намекал на себя, а не на чай. Вышло бы просто жалко.

— С молоком, но без сахара, пожалуйста, — уточнил он. Хорошо бы добавить совсем много молока, чтобы замаскировать вкус самого напитка, но это Драко уже озвучивать не стал. Крепкий чай без сахара ему не сильно нравился, он больше предпочитал горячий шоколад. Всегда любил сладкое.

Поттер протянул ему кружку — вполне приличную, если особо не всматриваться. А если закрыть глаза, то еще лучше: так не придется видеть эмблему «Холихедских гарпий». Наверное, кружку подарила Уизлетта. Драко как-то видел в газете, что ее взяли в «Гарпий» еще до выпуска из школы. Статью он читать не стал, ощутив жгучую зависть.

Сам Драко уже больше года не играл в квиддич. Да и не летал. Он скучал по полетам, хотя теперь они казались детской забавой.

И временами он до сих просыпался в холодном поту после кошмара: последнего полета вместе с Поттером, где лодыжки им жгло Адское пламя. Как-то это мало вдохновляло садиться на метлу.

— Что ж, очень мило, — с сарказмом протянул Драко, когда они еще какое-то время провели в напряженном молчании, стараясь не встречаться взглядами.

Поттер лишь закатил глаза и посмотрел ему прямо в лицо. Драко его даже тайно зауважал.

— Понятно же, что легко не будет.

— Что не будет?

Поттер отпил еще чая.

— Стать друзьями, — наконец объяснил он, снова отворачиваясь.

Так вот что Поттер затеял? Какой интересный способ заводить друзей. Сперва оскорбить, потом заманить к себе в гости и угощать плохо заваренным чаем. Из этого точно ничего не выйдет. Да и если Уизел узнает, что Поттер хочет стать с Драко друзьями, то наверняка решит, что тот попал под опасное проклятье. А уж Уизлетта...

Отвечать Драко не стал, лишь молча глядел на свои руки, опустив их на отполированный стол. Надо отучить себя грызть ногти, отвратительная привычка.

Встав из-за стола, Поттер стал искать что-то в ящике стола, в итоге достав листок бумаги и какую-то магловскую замену пера. Нацарапал пару строчек этой штукой — ее даже не пришлось окунать в чернила! — и отдал листок Драко.

— Держи, — неуверенно сказал он, — здесь мой полный адрес.

Драко остолбенел. Поттера это явно смутило, так как он сразу затараторил:

— Можешь еще раз зайти в гости. Если хочешь. Опять выпить чая. Рон говорит, по словам миссис Уизли, чай помогает восстанавливать силы и...

— Зачем? — Драко перебил его лепет.

Поттер моргнул.

— Зачем что? Зачем нужен чай? — Вид у него был уставший: темные круги под глазами выглядели почти как синяки. Если так чай помогал восстанавливать силы, то Драко как-нибудь обойдется.

— Нет, — отрезал Драко, стараясь говорить не сквозь зубы. — Зачем ты хочешь стать друзьями? Я тебе не нравлюсь. Не нравлюсь твоим друзьям. Не нравлюсь твоей девушке тоже. Твоим... — он осекся, так как Поттер странно на него покосился. — Что такое?

— Нет у меня никакой девушки, — ответил Поттер, залившись краской.

Драко чуть не захлебнулся от восторга. Захотелось даже победно вскинуть вверх кулак. Джинни Уизли он просто презирал — по целой массе причин, в которые не хотелось вдаваться. Хорошо бы Поттер ее бросил, а не наоборот. Драко в этом почти не сомневался: да кто в здравом уме бросил бы Поттера?

— Мы с Джинни уже пару месяцев как расстались, — объявил Поттер. — Из-за... ну, это уже не твое дело, — он расправил плечи. Наступила недолгая заминка. — Обычно на этом моменте все начинают сочувствовать, — выразительно заметил Поттер.

Драко ухмыльнулся. В голове завертелись сотни мыслей.

— Ну, это ведь не мое дело. Только как ты умудрился скрыть все от прессы? — Может, Драко и не всегда читал эти газетенки, но такие новости в жизни бы не пропустил. Он так и видел заголовки: «ВЫХОДИМ НА ОХОТУ, ЛЕДИ! ПОТТЕР СВОБОДЕН!» Тайно любимый матерью «Ведьмополитен» уж точно выпустил бы специальный номер.

Драко смущенно осознал, что положил бы этот номер себе в тумбочку, а в моменты уныния листал бы и злорадствовал.

— Ну, в курсе только мои друзья, так что если газетчики узнают, я сразу пойму, от кого. — Поттер красноречиво замолчал, и Драко понял намек. Пожалуй, он не сообщит в «Пророк». Если только не найдет в этом плюсов и для себя. Скажем, специальный номер. — Да и пока я ни с кем серьезно не встречаюсь, — уточнил Поттер. Теперь у него покраснело не только лицо, но и вся шея. Одни пальцы, в которых он крепко держал кружку, аж побелели от напряжения.

Драко понятия не имел, почему Поттер вообще затеял этот разговор — и почему он сам так сильно им заинтересовался. Значит, Поттер пока ни с кем «серьезно не встречался». С кем он тогда встречался несерьезно, черт возьми?

— Вот как? — нарочито скучающе протянул Драко. Даже неловко, как сильно ему захотелось узнать, с кем же Поттер встречается. Хорошо бы пробраться к ней домой и отравить. Да как только та неведомая корова смела ставить под угрозу его специальный номер! — Бедняга. Вот это трагедия.

— Ладно уж, Малфой, я все понял, — почему-то с обидой бросил Поттер. — Тебе наплевать. Я понял. Уже заткнулся.

Драко стал усиленно вспоминать все советы матери насчет дипломатии.

— Извини, Гарри, мне жаль, — более-менее искренне произнес он. Все-таки Драко и правда было жаль, что он вывел Поттера из себя и прервал интересное признание: из-за чего он расстался с Уизлеттой и с кем же с тех пор встречался. Драко просто умирал от любопытства. Наклонившись вперед, он прикоснулся к ладони Поттера. — Давай дальше. Что ты хотел сказать?

— Я... э-э... ой... — неразборчиво замямлил Поттер, чуть ли не с ужасом уставившись на руку Драко. — Да так, ничего.

С трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы не закатить глаза, Драко убрал руку. Может, Поттер признается, если его начать душить? Хотя лучше не пробовать.

— Нет-нет, расскажи. Мы же теперь друзья, помнишь? — Драко демонстративно сложил листок бумаги с адресом Поттера и убрал в карман мантии.

Сложно даже представить, что это может быть за признание, раз Поттер весь так раскраснелся. Он же гриффиндорец, а гриффиндорцы — те еще ханжи. За расставанием с Джинни Уизли не мог ведь скрываться какой-нибудь непристойный скандал? Изменять он точно не стал бы, речь же о Поттере. И с кем бы он ни встречался, это наверняка какая-нибудь гриффиндорская зануда. Совсем как...

— Ты же не встречаешься с Грейнджер? — спросил Драко, в шоке от этой кошмарной догадки. Нет, не может такого быть, Грейнджер с Уизли казались до отвращения влюбленными. Если только... Уизли и Поттер не проводили с ней время по очереди. Фу, мерзость!

— Нет-нет! — громко выпалил Поттер, округлив глаза.

Драко невольно усмехнулся на такую реакцию. Поттер усмехнулся в ответ, но на лице его все еще читалось смущение.

— Помнишь Джастина с нашего курса? — как бы невзначай начал Поттер, завороженно глядя куда-то поверх плеча Драко. Кружку он поднял перед собой, словно хотел за ней спрятаться. — У нас... не сложилось, — торопливо уточнил он. — Но...

Джастин Финч-Флетчли?! Драко сам не ожидал, что чуть не взорвется от ревности. Такое он точно не рассчитывал услышать.

— Я уже думал, ты признаешься в тайной страсти к Хагриду, — мягко ответил он, хотя вообще хотелось спросить: «Какого хрена?»

Поттер поперхнулся чаем, затем в голос рассмеялся. Слегка истерично, но с явным облегчением.

Драко растянул губы в усмешке — все же практики ему было не занимать, — пытаясь уложить это в голове. Поттер — гей? И встречается с этим кудрявым хаффлпаффцем? Для Драко давно не новость, что у Поттера нет вкуса, да и хорошо хоть, что после Джинни он не приударил за Роном — что за отвратительная, тошнотворная мысль, — но...

В школе Драко готов был все свои деньги поставить на то, что Поттер только по девушкам. Теперь же у него было такое чувство, будто весь мир перевернулся. Поттер играет за другую команду.

И... и...

Он поймал себя на том, что глазел на Поттера одновременно с весельем, неверием и возмущением. Это же просто нелепо. Раз уж Поттер намерен встречаться с парнями, то есть лишь одна подходящая кандидатура их возраста: он сам. А уж точно не чертов Финч-Флетчли.

Поттер тоже на него посмотрел, словно ощутив, что он пялится. Кажется, что-то во взгляде Драко заставило его разнервничаться: Поттер вновь поправил очки и пригладил рукой волосы.

— Вообще я сейчас ни с кем не встречаюсь, — как бы мимоходом заметил он, а потом аж минут на десять затянул разговор о квиддиче. Явно старался сменить тему.

И ему бы удалось, не будь Поттер сейчас в компании Драко — незачем отрицать, иногда просто полного мудака. Если уж он нащупывал больное место, то непременно хотел надавить.

— Так что, тебе нравится трахать мужчин? — спросил Драко. Ну правда, Поттер это заслужил. С тем же успехом он мог бы сказать: «Да, Малфой, я теперь встречаюсь с бывшими однокурсниками, но только не с тобой».

К полному и неописуемому восторгу Драко, лицо Поттера просто заалело. Он даже оттянул от горла воротник майки, будто она его душила.

— Малфой! — слабо выдохнул он.

— Да, Поттер? — протянул Драко и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Да пошел ты, — бросил Поттер, уже немного придя в себя.

Драко со смехом встал на ноги.

— Мне как раз уже пора.

Как ни странно, Поттер заметно расстроился.

— Ой! Я и не думал тебя прогонять...

— Да перестань, Поттер. Думаю, на сегодня с нас компании друг друга хватит, — хмыкнул Драко. — Было весело, но теперь мне, пожалуй, надо прилечь с компрессом.

Поттер встал следом.

— Ну да, да. Ладно, тогда провожу тебя до двери. — Так он и сделал. Уже на пороге Поттер неловко убрал руки в карманы, прислонился к дверной раме и спросил: — Так что... еще увидимся?

Еще увидимся. Еще увидимся! Такого Драко тоже не ожидал услышать. Кивнул он, даже не раздумывая. Затем спустился с крыльца, собрав всю свою силу воли, чтобы не оборачиваться — хотя очень хотелось узнать, стоял ли Поттер в дверях, глядя ему вслед, — и аппарировал прочь. Повезло еще, что не расщепился: мыслями Драко витал где-то далеко.

Укладываясь спать — очень поздно и ощущая себя донельзя уставшим, — Драко уже почти успокоился. День все же прошел удачно, пусть и странно. Прием в честь союза с маглами явно удался, а Драко смог без проблем прочитать речь. Отец остался очень всем доволен, хотя и едко отозвался о его исчезновении посреди чужого выступления. Вернулся Драко как раз к вечернему аперитиву, охотно со всеми пообщался и выполнил свой долг: в прессе наверняка все это сборище представят в очень выгодном свете. И он наверняка разорвал временную петлю, так что завтра наконец наступит новый день, а не все то же бесконечное сегодня.

И не нужно думать ни о перевернувшем весь мир с ног на голову признании Поттера, ни о своей реакции. Он был твердо намерен об этом не размышлять. Даже если Поттера больше привлекал свой пол, какая Драко разница? На его жизни это никак не отразится. Навряд ли Поттер захочет...

Нет. Драко не должен был — да и не хотел — об этом думать.

Но на сны он повлиять не мог. И во сне Поттер многозначительно на него смотрел, крутя в руках чашку с чаем, и повторял: «Вообще я сейчас ни с кем не встречаюсь», а тело Драко охватывал жар — от макушки до кончиков пальцев, но сильнее всего посередине.


	4. Chapter 4

Придя в себя у стола с еще ярче мерцающим хроноворотом, Драко сперва не поверил своим глазам, все еще вздрагивая после полузабытого эротического сна.

Должно быть, он до сих пор спал — только на этот раз уже видел кошмар. Он ведь все исправил. Быть такого не могло. Абсолютно невозможно.

Может, хроноворот мерцал, так как... в нем накопилось неиспользованное время. Или еще что-нибудь в таком духе. Драко же им не пользовался? Вернее, пользовался, но не сейчас. Видимо, из-за парадокса что-то в нем заклинило. Но это еще не значит, что Драко все еще во временной петле. Вовсе он в ней не заперт, ведь тогда единственный способ спастись — уничтожить хроноворот... а с ним, скорее всего, умрет и он сам.

Но в столовой Драко встретил мать, и она читала газету с заголовком: «НАСЛЕДНИК МАЛФОЕВ ВЫСТУПИТ ЗА СОЮЗ С МАГЛАМИ».

Так и есть. Он все еще заперт во временной петле, черт ее раздери.

— Доброе утро, милый, — мать отложила газету и сочувственно на него взглянула. — Нервничаешь из-за речи?

— Нет, — мрачно буркнул Драко, принимаясь за завтрак. Он не нервничал, так как вовсе не собирался еще раз выступать — какой, нахер, в этом смысл? С тем же успехом можно вернуться к себе в спальню, запереть дверь и создать специальный номер «Ведьмополитена» самому — газетных вырезок с Поттером у него уж точно хватит. Можно будет всласть подрочить, а потом сжечь всю эту макулатуру к чертям. Заодно покажет Поттеру, что о нем думает.

Следом возник какой-то безумный порыв прийти в Вестминстерский дворец и подрочить уже перед настоящим Поттером — прямо в Палате лордов. Последствий ведь все равно не будет, можно так делать хоть каждый день. Вероятно, даже всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Но нет. Драко отпил сладкого чая, надеясь, что мать сочтет, будто это он от горячего напитка так раскраснелся. С его удачей временная петля разорвется именно сегодня. Время непредсказуемо: быть может, рано или поздно она исчезнет сама по себе. Не стоило так рисковать.

К тому же в зале будет и его отец. Лучшего способа сбить весь настрой даже не придумаешь.

Закончив завтракать и кое-как взяв себя в руки, Драко вернулся в спальню и задумался, что же теперь делать. В дальнем углу комнаты светился хроноворот, и Драко пристально на него посмотрел. Надо что-нибудь предпринять. Что бы о нем ни думали Поттер с дружками, Драко не из тех, кто легко сдается.

Может, обратиться за помощью к матери с отцом? От этой мысли Драко поморщился. Легко представить, как будет доволен его поступком отец и как разочаруется мать. Да и какая от этого польза? Отец же не эксперт в путешествиях во времени. Таких экспертов вообще нет. Все знают, что в Министерстве перестали экспериментировать с путешествиями во времени еще в 1899 году, когда ведьма из Отдела тайн разрушила жизни всем, с кем пересеклась в прошлом, а вернувшись в свое время, сама состарилась на пять веков.

Драко много об этом читал. И теперь спросил себя — немного поздновато, черт возьми, — почему сам тогда решился экспериментировать. Сейчас это казалось сплошным безрассудством: рисковать жизнями всех, кого он только знал, чтобы избежать пары неприятных газетных статей.

Легче было бы просто всех подкупить: якобы Поттер всего лишь вышел в туалет, а остальные сбежали из-за пожарной тревоги.

Черт бы их всех побрал!

Драко еще какое-то время слонялся по комнате, но чем больше размышлял, тем меньше ему хотелось обращаться к родителям. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Лучше отложить эту идею на тот случай, если он совсем отчается, да и то...

Он продолжил мерить шагами спальню, причем стоило пройти мимо хроноворота, как Драко все сильнее выходил из себя. Какая-то смехотворная ситуация. Раз он не мог сразу все исправить, то незачем было и дальше себя накручивать. Достав из сундука у кровати одеяло, Драко накинул его на мерцающие часы.

Сразу стало гораздо лучше. Он понадеялся, что не упускал какое-нибудь элементарное объяснение, почему временная петля не закрылась. Скажем, Поттер дослушал речь до конца — а значит, Драко не стал исправлять прошлое, — но вечером хроноворот все так же мерцал, так как уже перенес его во времени.

Драко потер виски. Лучше не задумываться об этих бредовых временных законах: все равно ничего не понятно, только плавится мозг. Того и гляди, вытечет из ушей.

Наскоро приняв душ, Драко оделся в парадную мантию: вдруг он сегодня вновь выступит с речью. А может, и нет. Перед зеркалом он замешкался и посмотрел на себя в отражении — бледного и почти призрачного.

Возможно... перед аппарацией в парламент не помешало бы выйти на солнце. Чуть-чуть улучшить цвет лица, чтобы не смахивать на труп. А насколько Драко помнил, на улице Поттера как раз очень солнечно.

Долго раздумывать он не стал: аппарировал, вмиг оказавшись на нужной улице. И торопливо огляделся, проверяя, не заметил ли его кто. Кажется, обошлось: стояло раннее утро пятницы, и маглы рассаживались по машинам, явно думая о чем-то своем.

Пройдя чуть вперед, Драко остановился у дома Поттера. Дорожка к крыльцу была усыпана гравием и с обеих сторон засажена кустами, а у двери стояли горшки с яркими цветами. Интересно, за зеленью ухаживал сам Поттер или садовник?

А может, за садом приглядывал кто-нибудь из друзей. Вроде бы Лонгботтом увлекался гербологией? Драко тут же ощутил острый укол ревности. У Лонгботтома есть девушка? Или он ошивался вокруг Поттера на пару с Финч-Флетчли? А что, Поттер вполне мог бы им увлечься — раз уж Лонгботтом носил вязаные жилеты и убил мечом змею.

Драко встряхнул головой, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Кажется, внезапное открытие, что Поттер не такой уж натурал, совсем довело его до ручки. А еще он, пожалуй, слишком бросался в глаза, стоя перед домом и глазея на участок. Но стоило ему перейти на противоположную сторону улицы и обернуться, чтобы наблюдать за домом Поттера уже оттуда, как входная дверь отворилась.

Чувствуя себя полным придурком, Драко пригнулся и спрятался за ближайшей машиной. Сердце стучало как бешеное. Оставалось молиться, чтобы Поттер его не заметил: сейчас Драко уж точно не найдет оправдания, при котором хоть как-то можно сохранить гордость.

Когда он решился чуть выглянуть из-за машины, Поттер уже спустился с крыльца и быстро зашагал по улице. На нем была все та же неряшливая одежда. Драко он — слава Мерлину — вроде не заметил.

Драко последовал за ним по поднимающейся на холм улице, ступая по другой стороне мостовой и стараясь далеко не отходить от машин и деревьев — на случай, если Поттер обернется и надо будет спрятаться. Он сам понимал, что это просто нелепо: каким бы он ни был худым, за узким стволом дерева все равно не скроется. Но что еще оставалось? Дезиллюминационным заклинанием Драко не владел, да и знаменитая мантия-невидимка, как у Поттера, у него под рукой не завалялась.

На вершине холма Поттер перешел на бег, быстро исчезнув за горизонтом. Сердце Драко забилось сильнее: что Поттер увидел? От кого убегал? Но стоило подняться на холм самому, как ему стало видно, что Поттер мчался к парку.

Он не убегал, а всего лишь тренировался.

Драко ощутил себя последним идиотом. И замер, глядя на парк и размышляя, броситься ли за Поттером следом. Но тогда будет как-то совсем уже странно, нет? Драко вовсе не хотелось — да и вообще было ни к чему — смотреть на вспотевшего и запыхавшегося Поттера. Как он бежал бы в лучах солнца, его волосы развевались бы на ветру... Нет, даже представлять не хотелось.

Но потом Драко пришло в голову: вдруг Поттер что-нибудь затеял? Может, он не просто вышел на пробежку, а направлялся на какую-нибудь встречу. Может, из-за этого временная петля и не разрывалась — так как Поттер что-то затеял, а он, Драко, должен все выяснить, пока не стало слишком поздно. Так что Драко не преследовал его, а вел себя как герой. Очень даже логично, если не слишком задумываться.

Он примчался в парк, но Поттер уже пропал из виду. Вокруг простирались развесистые деревья, между которыми стояли развалившиеся арки и ветхие статуи. У нескольких даже не хватало голов. Свернув налево по извилистой тропинке, Драко миновал огромного каменного сфинкса и спустился по ступенькам, где за деревьями снова начиналась дорожка. Прошел мимо озера — по воде бродила одинокая цапля, а на берегу стояла покосившаяся металлическая конструкция, — и направился вниз по холму, пропустив вход в какой-то лабиринт. Затем вышел к шумной детской площадке, полной радостных детских криков, и поймал себя на том, что улыбается. Правда, главную цель он упустил: так и не нашел Поттера. Парк просто огромный, должно быть, на входе Поттер свернул направо, а не налево.

Зато он достиг другой цели: здесь тепло и ярко светило солнце, Драко сразу почувствовал, как оно приятно ласкало кожу. Лишь бы — ужас какой — не покрыться веснушками.

Наверное, долго оставаться незачем. Не хотелось бы столкнуться с Поттером — пришлось бы объяснять, что Драко делает в парке у его дома. Может, Поттер и дал ему свой адрес, но это было вчера — а сегодня той встречи уже не существовало. Тем более Драко собирался украдкой проследить за Поттером и выяснить, с какой секретной целью он бегал в полном маглов парке. Вдруг у него здесь в лабиринте тайная встреча с чертовым Финч-Флетчли? Если да, то уже Финч-Флетчли что-то затеял. Тогда долг Драко — вмешаться и спасти Поттера от ужасной ошибки.

Но если аппарировать домой, то мать сразу же заставит пойти в парламент. Где совсем скоро появится и Поттер. В одежде для бега, словно случилось что-то непредвиденное и он не успел переодеться.

Драко так резко метнулся за дерево, что чуть не потянул спину. Торопливо аппарировал, и дальше день прошел совсем обычно. Речь Драко сократил так, чтобы Поттер досидел до конца: еще одного разговора наедине он бы сейчас не выдержал. Хватит с него упреков в слабости и эгоизме. К тому же... стоило только взглянуть на Поттера, Драко вспоминал свое неприличное желание перед ним подрочить, а это сильно выбивало из колеи.

Но все-таки он часто посматривал на Поттера — тот так и притягивал взгляд, словно Драко зачаровали. Вот только Поттер между выступлениями умело его избегал — что и радовало, и раздражало, — а на аперитиве перед ужином так вообще исчез вместе с Уизли. Из их компании осталась только Грейнджер, а Драко еще не настолько мазохист, чтобы расспрашивать ее, куда делся Поттер: наверняка она пристанет с ответными расспросами.

Той ночью Драко шел спать в чуть более приподнятом настроении, чем обычно. Может, он и не выяснил, почему до сих пор возвращался в прошлое, зато у него появилась смутная догадка и начало формироваться какое-то подобие плана. И этот план позволял следить за Поттером.

Наверняка будет интересно, даже если это ни к чему и не приведет.

***

Придя в себя у стола с сияющим, словно маяк, хроноворотом, Драко и глазом не моргнул. Лишь накинул на эти чертовы часы одеяло, сразу почувствовав себя гораздо лучше.

Завтракать он не пошел: желудок тревожно сжимался, да и не хотелось видеть заголовок о себе в «Пророке»... в какой раз? В седьмой? В восьмой? Пожалуй, чтобы не сойти с ума, надо бы отмечать дни — вдруг Драко задержится здесь больше пары недель. Не хотелось бы запутаться во времени и начать сомневаться. Прикинув дату, Драко твердо произнес вслух: «День восьмой». Ему тут же стало легче, хотя восемь дней — это уже на семь больше, чем надо.

Но смысла жалеть себя нет, так что Драко быстро принял душ и натянул строгую мантию. И уже потянулся за жесткими ботинками из драконьей кожи, но замер. Раз уж он собрался тайком бегать за Поттером, может, стоит выбрать обувь поудобнее? В итоге он остановился на легких башмаках для бега. Все равно мантия длиной чуть ли не до пола: даже если Драко придет в парламент в уродливой обуви, едва ли кто-нибудь заметит.

Он в спешке аппарировал на нужную улицу, но оказалось еще слишком рано, Поттер пока не вышел из дома. И Драко слишком бросался в глаза, стоя на мостовой и глазея на дом, как какой-нибудь влюбленный неудачник. И... возможно, все-таки стоило надеть магловскую одежду. Маглы в костюмах с любопытством на него косились. Многие уже выходили из домов: наверное, спешили на работу. Пожалуй, можно немного пройтись вместе с ними, чтобы убить время: мантия на нем темная, вдруг на ходу она будет смотреться не так странно. Так что Драко двинулся за потоком людей, в итоге выйдя к величественному вокзалу в викторианском стиле, полному пассажиров. Какое-то время он там ждал, ловя на себя чужие взгляды, затем чуть не подпрыгнул: если не поторопится, он упустит Поттера. Найдя безлюдное место, он тут же аппарировал.

И оказался прямо у дома Поттера — отлично все рассчитал. Так отлично, что Поттер уже спускался с крыльца.

Вернее, начал спускаться. Теперь же он застыл, во все глаза уставившись на Драко.

Похоже, его внезапное появление застало Поттера врасплох. В желудке у Драко все перевернулось.

— Доброе утро, — максимально вежливо поздоровался он. Не хватало еще, чтобы Поттер его проклял.

Тот наконец отмер и сошел с крыльца.

— Малфой, — бросил он, ступив на дорожку и ошарашенно глядя на Драко. Потом нахмурился. — Как ты узнал, где я живу?

Ответить легко. «Ты позвал меня на чай и записал на будущее адрес». Вот только Поттер ничего такого не делал. Так что...

— А, прочитал в газетах о твоем новом доме, — беззаботно заявил Драко, вспомнив слова самого Поттера.

Ответ явно неправильный.

— Это было еще пару месяцев назад, — Поттер скрестил руки на груди. — И адрес там не называли. Что ты затеял, Малфой?

«Слежу за тобой, чтобы узнать, что это ты затеял», — захотелось сказать Драко. Или еще вариант, чуть более рискованный: «Слежу за тобой, чтобы спасти от твоего маглорожденного любовничка, который явно замыслил какую-то гадость». Вот только оба варианта никуда не годились.

— Я... хотел встретиться с тобой перед приемом, — нашелся Драко. — Хотел поддержать хорошие отношения. А адрес знаю, так как на него тебе прислали приглашение, забыл?

Поттер заметно расслабился, и Драко задышал чуть свободнее. С адресом и правда вышло логично. Кто знает, вдруг отец и правда отправил Поттеру приглашение лично, а не через Министерство.

— Да, точно, — кивнул Поттер. — Я как раз собирался на пробежку. — Он быстро оглянулся на дверь, чуть ли не подпрыгивая на месте, будто уже не мог стоять смирно.

Для обычной пробежки он как-то уж слишком волновался, и на миг Драко усомнился. Может, попрощаться? И проследить за Поттером со стороны: глядишь, удастся узнать, из-за чего — или кого — он так нервничал. Или можно выйти вместе с ним на пробежку и выпытать, с кем у него встреча. Даже сорвать ее — вдруг временная петля тогда разорвется. Вдруг Драко из-за этого и потянулся к хроновороту — получается, он старался не ради себя любимого, а попросту заподозрил, что с Поттером что-то не так. И только он в силах это исправить.

— Я с тобой, — объявил Драко. Очень даже резонно.

Поттер моргнул.

— На пробежку? В мантии?

Драко вздернул подбородок.

— Именно.

Поттер пожал плечами, но возражать вроде не собирался.

— Ну ладно. Только маглы будут пялиться. — И он в темпе зашагал вперед, даже не подождав Драко. Хотел, чтобы тот отстал? Или просто разминался?

Вскоре Поттер сорвался на бег, и Драко последовал его примеру. Бежали они молча — сперва по аллее развесистых деревьев у входа в парк, затем свернули по узкой тропинке направо к огромному уродливому стадиону. Чем-то он походил на квиддичное поле, но впечатлял куда меньше. Оба промчались дальше, пропустив указатель на какую-то ферму, и оказались у искусственного озера. Драко уже умирал от жары и усталости. И чуть не споткнулся о шнурки, завидев возвышающееся над водой чудовище — только потом разглядел, что оно бетонное.

Покосившись на Поттера, Драко с досадой обнаружил, что тот явно заметил его реакцию и едва сдерживал смех.

— Здесь парк с динозаврами, — объяснил Поттер. Даже не запыхался, несмотря на долгий бег. Самому Драко казалось, если он попробует заговорить, то умрет на месте. — Эти статуи создали маглы викторианской эпохи: так они представляли себе динозавров.

Маглы викторианской эпохи были идиотами, решил Драко, когда они пробежали мимо других чудовищ. Полнейшими идиотами. Динозавров он видел, и на этих уродцев они ничуть не похожи — начнем хотя бы с того, что у них куда больше перьев и они не каменные.

— Если хочешь, можем сбавить темп, — предложил Поттер.

— Нет, все нормально, — чуть ли не на последнем издыхании прохрипел Драко. Нет уж, Поттер его не обставит.

И они побежали дальше — мимо детской площадки, где Драко вчера прогуливался, мимо лабиринта и озера с металлической конструкцией. По пути он покосился на Поттера — лабиринт был идеальным местом для встречи... или для отдыха, — но останавливаться Поттер явно не собирался.

А вот Драко собирался. Он даже подумать не мог, что в такой плохой форме. Неужели он здесь и умрет? Все к этому вело.

Передышку Поттер устроил у скамеек под развесистыми деревьями — кажется, оба уже описали по парку целый круг.

— Хочу еще пару раз обежать парк. Подождешь меня здесь, если ты уже все?

Драко молча кивнул, пытаясь отдышаться и чувствуя, что весь вспотел. Наверняка еще и раскраснелся. Каким-то чудом он смог удержаться на ногах, пока Поттер не оказался далеко впереди, затем с облегчением рухнул на скамейку. Надо бы встать, когда тот совсем скроется из виду, и двинуться за ним — возможно, без свидетеля Поттер как раз займется своими тайными делишками. Вот только придется бежать еще быстрее, чтобы его догнать, а Драко подозревал, что тогда у него попросту отвалятся ноги. Да и Поттер тут же его заметит: Драко так и притягивал взгляды прохожих. Видимо, не каждый день маглам попадались волшебники в элегантных развевающихся мантиях, которые как психи неслись по парку, покраснев как помидор. Да уж, Драко предстал перед ними не в лучшем виде.

Наверное, незачем ждать Поттера с пробежки. Драко вовсе не хотел разговаривать с ним, весь мокрый от пота, когда сам он даже не запыхался. Да и Поттер наверняка пригласит его на чай, и Драко потом придется сразу аппарировать в парламент, не успев даже переодеться в свежую мантию.

Ни за что на свете. Так что Драко встал и заковылял к выходу из парка — нельзя же аппарировать на глазах у маглов. Безлюдное место он нашел далеко не сразу, поэтому домой вернулся уже в спешке. Надо успеть переодеться — на шелке чистящие чары можно использовать всего пару раз, потом уже нужна полноценная стирка, — и вовремя попасть в парламент.

Заняв свое место в зале, Драко сразу же попытался отыскать взглядом Поттера, который старательно на него не смотрел. И был все в той же одежде для пробежки — выходит, в парке его задержали. Вопрос только в том, кто именно, и ответа Драко до сих пор не нашел. Он уже не мог дождаться завтрашнего дня. На этот раз он будет действовать тайно и станет тенью Поттера, словно прилипнув к нему приклеивающими чарами.

Если, конечно, вообще сможет встать.

***

Однако на следующий день — девятый, как объявил вслух Драко, — хотя он и спрятался в парке заранее, ничего подозрительного Поттер не делал.

Драко удалось незаметно бежать за ним следом: в целях камуфляжа пришлось даже трансфигурировать одну из своих лучших мантий в спортивные магловские штаны и майку. Выдерживал темп Поттера он с трудом, расстояние между ними все увеличивалось, а иногда Поттер и вовсе пропадал из виду, сворачивая за угол. Но никаких гнусностей он бы все равно сделать не успел — или самому стать жертвой чьей-нибудь гнусности, — Драко всегда слишком быстро его нагонял. В лабиринт Поттер не забегал, за огромными динозаврами не прятался, возле фермы не превращался в барана — попросту бежал дальше, быстро и явно без особых усилий. Драко проклинал его, на сколько хватало дыхания.

Покинув парк, Поттер вернулся домой. Всю дорогу Драко следовал за ним, держась на расстоянии и едва не шатаясь, а после затаился на улице. Может, хоть сейчас произойдет что-нибудь интересное. Время ведь еще есть.

Вот только... ничего не происходило. Если, конечно, что-нибудь не случилось у Поттера в доме. Какое-то время все было тихо, затем со стороны вокзала пришли Рональд Уизли и Гермиона Грейнджер. На крыльце они стояли минут десять, звоня в звонок и громко барабаня в дверь.

Наконец Поттер открыл дверь. Он до сих пор был в спортивном костюме, волосы у него стояли дыбом, и Драко вдруг осознал прозаичную истину: Поттер, мать его, просто заснул после бега. И раз уже опаздывал, ему не хватало времени переодеться.

Грейнджер и Уизли исчезли за дверью, а Драко поглядел на часы: он тоже опаздывал. Если аппарировать сразу в парламент, то он едва успеет. К тому же на нем магловская одежда. Вся пропахшая по́том.

Неприятно было подводить отца, но речь Драко сегодня решил пропустить. В конце концов, какой в ней смысл? Всегда можно выступить и завтра. И даже послезавтра.

Однако на следующий день — десятый, как объявил вслух Драко, — тоже ничуть не тянуло выступать с речью. После вчерашней пробежки тело до сих пор ломило, ходил Драко с трудом, а прихрамывать в палате лордов — перспектива не из приятных. Не хотелось выставить себя слабаком перед Поттером. Да и что ответить, если тот спросит, в чем дело? «А, устал вчера за тобой гоняться, но вообще это было сегодня»? Нет, этот вариант отпадает.

По опыту Драко знал, что размять мышцы помогла бы еще одна пробежка. Приказав домовому эльфу упаковать ему с собой еду, он оставил матери записку, переоделся в свободную мантию и вышел пробежаться — по территории поместья и ближайшей сельской местности. И совсем скоро заблудился, сам себе поражаясь: за девятнадцать лет Драко почти не выглядывал за пределы своего участка, опасаясь случайно столкнуться с маглами. Просто нелепица, даже слов не хватало.

Погода стояла теплая, и бежал Драко совсем один — разве что в компании парящих в небе птиц и шуршащих в земле грызунов. Двигался он медленно, ровно дыша, пока не устал настолько, что не мог больше шевелиться. Тогда он прилег на поле, вдыхая запахи нагретой солнцем земли и зеленой пшеницы, и вскоре заснул. Проснулся около полудня, обгорев и умирая от голода, и так набросился на прихваченный из дома ланч, словно до этого целый год ничего не ел.

На одиннадцатый день Драко поступил так же, чувствуя себя непривычно свободным. Приятно было избавиться от ответственности, пусть он и всего лишь откладывал ее, а отец наверняка будет в бешенстве.

К тому же вдруг Драко еще раз выйдет на пробежку с Поттером — если тот и правда бегал, а не тайно встречался с незнакомцами в лабиринтах. Приятно будет не отставать.

На двенадцатый день он смог пробежать чуть дальше, на тринадцатый — еще дальше. Он выматывал себя до предела, зато у него появилась цель.

На четырнадцатый день Драко осознал, что даже если время постоянно отматывалось назад, то сам он менялся: становился сильнее. Возможно, и старше. Теперь он уже сам не мог понять, радовала его такая свобода или пугала.


	5. Chapter 5

Одним утром Драко проснулся, объявил: «День двадцать третий» и... вдруг засомневался. Может, все же двадцать второй? Или двадцать четвертый? Он принялся считать предыдущие дни, вспоминая, чем тогда занимался. Записал все, решив, что так нагляднее. Потерять счет дням было бы просто невыносимо. После лихорадочных подсчетов и многочисленных заметок — больше всего о тренировках на этой и прошлой неделе: надо же при следующей встрече впечатлить Поттера или хотя бы за ним поспевать — Драко убедился, что был прав с самого начала. Сегодня двадцать третий день. Он почти не сомневался.

Когда он проснулся следующим утром, список исчез — ну еще бы. Стерся из реальности, словно никогда не существовал. Причем так и было: Драко его еще не составил. Наступил двадцать четвертый день. Или двадцать пятый. Вчерашняя уверенность испарилась, и Драко снова растерялся.

Порой временная петля дарила свободу — зачастую от себя самого. Но сегодня, лишившись ориентиров, Драко впервые почувствовал себя в ловушке.

Он еще долго размышлял, сидя в спальне и ощущая, как вокруг него сжимаются стены.

***

Когда день вновь начался заново, Драко очнулся со жгучей, нестерпимой жаждой сделать что-нибудь полезное. Хоть что-то предпринять. А не просто убивать время, бегая или убеждая себя, что если проследить за Поттером на пробежке, то можно спасти мир. Он и сам понимал, что это нелепо: у любого самообмана были свои пределы.

Но... ему хотелось увидеть Поттера. Прошло уже две недели. Незачем отрицать: Драко хотел снова с ним встретиться. И раз уж он, черт возьми, потерялся во временной петле, почему бы себя не наградить? Позавтракав, Драко как обычно оставил записку матери и аппарировал в Косой переулок. У него возникла идея.

В «Волшебный зверинец» на северной стороне переулка он пришел сразу к открытию. Оказался здесь Драко впервые — домашние питомцы никогда его особо не интересовали. В школе у него был филин, но тот принадлежал всей семье, Драко даже не придумал ему имени — зачем почтовым совам вообще имена? Но осмотр ассортимента его неожиданно увлек, хотя здесь стояла вонь и негде было развернуться из-за клеток с сотнями — даже тысячами — каркающих, воркующих, визжащих и мурлыкающих животных любых пород, размеров и цветов.

Продавец дал ему немного времени оглядеться — самую малость: видимо, сморщенный старикашка догадался, что останься Драко в такой антисанитарии больше десяти минут, то уйдет с пустыми руками, — и засуетился.

— Вам помочь, юный господин? — проскрипел он.

— Мне нужна сова, — кратко бросил Драко.

— Конечно-конечно, — продавец закивал, кланяясь и шаркая ногами. — Прошу сюда, сэр. — Он провел Драко вглубь магазина, остановившись у стены с клетками. Почти все птицы в них спали, но некоторые злобно покосились на Драко через решетки.

Драко кое-как подавил дрожь. Не хотелось бы познакомиться ближе с их клювами.

— Какая господину нужна сова? — прохрипел продавец. — Большая? Престижная? Быстрая? Практичная?

Хороший вопрос. И какая же господину нужна сова? Драко постарался припомнить, как выглядела Хедвиг Поттера, но в голову ничего не шло. За спиной все время кто-то шипел, и это сбивало с мыслей.

— Какая-нибудь... дружелюбная, наверное, — с сомнением протянул он. — Но с хорошим происхождением.

В одной из клеток наверху что-то зашуршало, и Драко заметил самую нелепую птицу, какую только можно вообразить. Она была просто крошечная — смогла бы влезть в чайную чашку матери — и таращилась на него глазами чуть ли не больше всего туловища.

Поймав его взгляд, продавец покачал головой.

— И зачем я ее приобрел? — заохал он. — Такая кроха даже легкое письмо далеко не донесет. Не знаю, чем я только думал. Месяцами уже не могу ее продать.

Маленькая сова ухнула — словно от возмущения — и расправила крылья. Если этим она хотела показать, что не такая уж и кроха, то вышло не очень. Подумав, что она просто смешна, Драко постарался прислушаться к рассказу продавца о пяти или шести самых лучших совах — и самых дорогих. Но в итоге ни одна из них ему даже не запомнилась, и Драко так и не смог ничего решить. Половина сов все еще спали, а проснувшиеся лишь угрюмо на него пялились и вновь закрывали глаза. Как-то это не вдохновляло.

Пока он колебался, крохотная сова снова ухнула и — выглядело просто неописуемо — стала подскакивать вверх-вниз на насесте, ухая все громче. Голосок у нее был высокий и тонкий... даже милый. Будь она человеком, точно кричала бы: «Выбери меня! Выбери меня-я-я-я-я-я!»

— А это что за сова? — небрежно спросил Драко, указав на кроху.

Продавец моргнул.

— Эта? — он хитро прищурился. — О, это очень редкая порода — маленькая сова.

— Да я понял, что маленькая. По ней же видно...

— Нет-нет, сэр, прошу прощения. Неясно выразился. Порода так и называется — «маленькая сова». — Продавец взмахнул палочкой, сжимая ее в кривых, смахивающих на когти пальцах, и клетка с птицей со скрежетом опустилась, застыв в воздухе перед Драко.

Сова уставилась на него широко раскрытыми, умоляющими глазами. Клюв у нее дрожал.

Сам от себя не ожидая, Драко объявил: «Да, отлично, я ее возьму», — и даже не нашел сил возразить, когда из него вытянули пятнадцать галлеонов.

Держа в руках клетку с совой, он аппарировал на уже знакомую улицу и присел у Поттера на крыльце, решив подождать, пока тот вернется с пробежки. Слегка неловко, но вытерпеть можно. Улица была почти пуста, так что любопытных взглядов Драко не привлекал — разве что из проезжающих машин. Оставалось надеяться, что он не вызовет аварию: водители явно не верили своим глазам и еще долго на него оглядывались, а так водить явно не стоило. Как маглы вообще лечили травмы без магии? Драко содрогнулся от одной только мысли.

Вскоре он увидел, как Поттер спускается с холма. Бежал он медленно, видимо, расслабляясь после основной нагрузки, а заметив Драко, еще сильнее сбавил темп. Приблизившись к крыльцу, Поттер уже чуть не пятился назад.

— Э-э, привет, — выдавил он, вытирая ладонью лоб. Лицо у него все раскраснелось, а волосы прилипли к вискам. Белая майка местами потемнела и намокла, обтягивая кожу.

Почему-то это ничуть не отталкивало, хотя и должно бы.

Поттер хмурился, но скорее озадаченно, чем передавая: «Отъебись, Малфой». Пожалуй, выглядел Драко не особо угрожающе, нежась в лучах солнца на крыльце с до умиления крохотной совой. Зато сразу понятно, что пришел он с миром.

— Не хочу грубить, Малфой, — начал Поттер, глядя на него с нижней ступеньки, — но что ты здесь забыл? И как узнал, где я живу?

— Адрес нам сообщили в Министерстве — для сегодняшнего приема в честь союза с маглами, забыл? Мы же отправляли тебе приглашение.

— А, точно, — слабо улыбнувшись, Поттер стал подниматься по ступенькам, и Драко вскочил на ноги. Поттер кивком головы указал на сову. — Знаешь, если уж ты решил прислать мне сову с напоминанием, то ее надо бы выпустить из клетки, а не нести с собой. Извини, если я забыл ответить на приглашение.

Он уже принялся искать в кармане ключ, как Драко заявил:

— Да нет, ты все не так понял.

Поттер замер с ключом в замке, вновь сдвинув брови.

— А в чем тогда дело?

Все шло далеко не так успешно, как Драко надеялся.

— Я, э-э... принес сову тебе. В подарок, — пояснил он, так как Поттер все не переставал хмуриться. — Как замену Хедвиг.

— Замену Хедвиг, — безучастно повторил Поттер.

— Э-э, да, — кивнул Драко. Если бы взгляды действовали как Авада Кедавра, от него бы уже ничего не осталось.

Поттер ничего не ответил, лишь спокойно открыл дверь, зашел внутрь и... с такой силой захлопнул ее у Драко перед носом, что порыв ветра взъерошил ему волосы.

Как-то... не на такую реакцию Драко рассчитывал. На миг он застыл, таращась на закрытую дверь и не зная, как теперь поступить. Стоило развернуться, как в доме через дорогу дернулась занавеска: наверное, какая-нибудь любопытная старая перечница решила взглянуть, в чем дело.

Может, Драко повел себя бестактно? Он посмотрел на маленькую сову, которая так и подпрыгивала на насесте. Кажется, даже пыталась прильнуть через решетку к его ноге.

— Я только пытался помочь, — с обидой сообщил он. Сова склонила голову, будто все понимая.

Глупость полнейшая: Драко докатился до разговоров с совой. Но уходить было бы уже совсем позорно, так что он снова опустился на крыльцо. Драко просто... немного здесь отдохнет. Где-нибудь на полчаса, а потом уйдет: не хватало еще, чтобы его застали Уизли и Грейнджер.

Уже через пару минут в спину ему подул сквозняк, и Драко мгновенно обернулся. Прищурился, увидев в дверях Поттера: выражение лица у него было каким-то непонятным.

— Извини, — сказал Поттер, хотя в его голосе не звучало ни капли раскаяния. — Хочешь зайти на чай?

— М-м, ладно, — отозвался Драко. — Я слышал, он помогает восстанавливать силы.

В ответ Поттер слегка усмехнулся, и Драко снова зашел к нему домой. Спустившись по лестнице, снова оказался на безукоризненно чистой кухне, где Поттер снова взмахнул палочкой, распахнув стеклянные двери и впустив в комнату аромат цветов.

Подойдя к раковине, Поттер наполнил водой из-под крана высокий стакан и осушил всего в пару глотков. Голову он запрокинул назад, кадык у него дергался на каждом глотке. Драко не мог отвести взгляда от плавного изгиба его шеи, влажных ключиц и прилипшей к телу майки.

— После пробежки всегда хочется пить, — виновато объяснил Поттер, явно стараясь не встречаться с Драко глазами. И отвернулся, вновь наполняя стакан. — Садись, не стесняйся. — Отпив еще, он открыл шкаф, достал миску и налил в нее воды. — Для твоей совы, — объявил Поттер, сделав акцент на слове «твоей», и принялся наполнять чайник.

Сев за стол, Драко поставил на пол клетку с совой и открыл дверцу. Довольно ухнув, сова тут же закружила по комнате и чуть ли не спикировала в миску, в итоге расплескав крыльями воду.

— Я... извини, если я тебя обидел, — выдавил Драко, с неохотой отвернувшись от радостной совы и взглянув на Поттера.

Поттер на него даже не смотрел, так и стоя спиной.

— Хедвиг не найти замену, — хрипло произнес он. — Хагрид уже покупал мне другую сову, но я заставил его забрать ее себе. — И стал заваривать чай.

Драко ничего не ответил: попросту не знал, что сказать. Поттер очень уж сильно скорбел по сове, Драко это было не понять.

— У тебя явно очень милая сова, и за подарок я благодарен, но мне она не нужна. — Поттер насыпал в одну из кружек сахар и поднял обе, наконец повернувшись к Драко.

Широко взмахнув крыльями, маленькая сова вспорхнула с места, обрызгав Драко водой. И опустилась мокрыми лапами ему на плечо.

— Только не на шелк, маленькая мерзавка! — зарычал Драко, пытаясь ее стряхнуть, но сова лишь тихо ухнула и уклонилась от руки. Затем клюнула его в ухо и замерла, крепко вцепившись когтями.

— Да и вообще, — Поттер робко рассмеялся, протянув Драко кружку, — кажется, она уже нашла себе владельца.

— Не смешно, Поттер, — мрачно буркнул Драко, когда сова еще ближе к нему прильнула. Перья мерзавки защекотали щеку. Если она сейчас нагадит ему на плечо, Драко ее просто слопает на ланч.

— Разве? — фыркнул Поттер. Похоже, он уже пришел в себя, хотя и выглядел немного грустным.

Драко отпил из кружки. Чай пришелся ему по вкусу — слабо заваренный, с молоком и сахаром. Он покосился на чай Поттера — темный и на вид донельзя мерзкий.

— Нормально вышло? — Поттер кивком указал на его кружку. — Извини, надо было спросить, какой тебе нравится. Подумал, так сойдет.

— Да, хорошо, — Драко сделал еще один теплый и сладкий глоток. Сова с любопытством подалась вперед, чуть не опрокинув кружку.

Поттер засмеялся, и Драко тоже нехотя улыбнулся.

— Если хочешь, все-таки могу ее подарить, — добавил он.

Поттер покачал головой.

— Не надо, правда, — ответил он, все так же улыбаясь. — Хедвиг для меня значила гораздо больше обычной совы. Если найду ей замену, получится, будто я о ней забыл. Она была подарком Хагрида — первым настоящим подарком в моей жизни и... первым настоящим членом семьи. — На последних словах он запнулся, перестав улыбаться.

Членом семьи?

— Она у тебя появилась так задолго до школы? — растерялся Драко. Кажется, что-то он здесь не понимал.

Поттер моргнул.

— Э-э, нет. Мне ее подарили за месяц до отъезда в Хогвартс.

— Но... ты сказал, она стала для тебя первым настоящим членом семьи.

Поттер кивнул.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что до школы я жил вместе с дядей и тетей? Так я только из письма из Хогвартса и узнал, что волшебник. Дурсли от магии были не в восторге. — Он со смущенным видом сделал еще глоток чая. — От меня они тоже были не в восторге. Хотя с кузеном Дадли мы сейчас куда лучше общаемся. Я не виню его за прошлое.

Драко в общих чертах обо всем этом знал — о магловской семье и так далее. И догадывался, что та семья Поттеру не нравилась, раз на Рождество он всегда оставался в Хогвартсе. Но... почему-то о подробностях Драко ни разу не задумывался.

— За прошлое? — спросил он. — Они что, не покупали тебе подарки?

Не получать в детстве подарки — как-то дико. Может, те подарки просто не пришлись Поттеру по вкусу? Сам Драко часто скандалил, если кипа подарков казалась ему не особо большой и дорогой.

Поттер еще сильнее смутился.

— Вообще-то нет.

Драко вздернул бровь.

— Ну, как-то мне подарили вешалку, — торопливо уточнил Поттер. — И пару старых носков моего дяди. — Он фыркнул. — Но ничего страшного, в мой чулан все равно ничего бы не влезло. Я сам туда едва помещался.

— В чулан? — Драко едва не потерял дар речи.

Поттер залился краской, но взгляд отводить не стал.

— Да, Малфой. Знаменитый Гарри Поттер, — протянул он, неумело подражая самому Драко, — спал в чулане, носил обноски кузена, не получал подарки и рос без друзей. Так себе детство. Когда я уехал в Хогвартс, это было лучшее время в моей жизни.

— О, — выдавил Драко. — Понятно. — Явно стоило добавить что-то еще, но в голову ничего не шло. Все это время он завидовал Поттеру... и жизни в чулане?

— Я не для того тебе это рассказал, чтобы ты начал меня жалеть, — Поттер нахмурился. — Вообще я сам не знаю, зачем тебе рассказал. Ты ведь не станешь трепаться? Хотя так мне и надо, если ты сейчас аппарируешь прямо к Рите Скитер в офис. Зачем ты пришел, Малфой?

Драко уже открыл было рот, собираясь нагрубить, но маленькая сова больно его клюнула, и вместо слов вышло только:

— Ау! — И он с раздражением добавил: — Я пришел отдать тебе эту мелкую гадину, забыл?

Поттер пристально на него взглянул.

— Да, но зачем?

Драко тут же позорно покраснел.

— Я... э-э... подумал, что тебе может... быть одиноко, — пробормотал он, в ту же секунду пожалев в своих словах. Да уж, едва ли Поттер хорошо их воспримет. Оставалось только надеяться, что у него вдруг стало плохо со слухом.

— Одиноко? — переспросил Поттер. — Одиноко?! Какого хрена ты так решил?

— Я... э-э... — Драко осекся.

— Да и вообще не твое дело, одиноко мне или нет, — огрызнулся Поттер, с силой грохнув кружкой по столу.

Маленькая сова испуганно вспорхнула с плеча Драко, перелетев на шкаф. Кажется, Поттер слегка вышел из себя.

— И к твоему сведению, у меня десятки друзей! Я с ними каждый день вижусь! Если кому-то и одиноко, то уж скорее тебе!

Похоже, исправить ситуацию удастся, только если сказать правду. Да и внезапная злость Поттера так Драко обескуражила, что он сразу признался:

— Вообще да, мне немного одиноко, — с обидой заявил он. — И спасибо, это дико паршиво.

Из Поттера словно вышел весь воздух. Сняв очки, он потер переносицу, затем снова их надел.

— Я... — начал он, но сразу замолк.

Маленькая сова выглянула из-за шкафа и, видимо, решив, что опасность позади, вновь опустилась Драко на плечо и довольно ухнула.

Поттер указал на сову.

— Возможно, тебе она нужнее, чем мне, — хрипло произнес он. Потом откашлялся. — Извини, не хотел вести себя как мудак. — Он сделал большой глоток чая. — Ты... затронул больное место. Мне не очень-то нравится жить одному. — Он натянуто улыбнулся. — Гермиона советовала завести полу-книззла, как и у нее — Живоглота, знаешь такого? Не уверен, видел ли ты его... Но я как-то сомневаюсь. Что, если и он умрет? Даже не знаю...

Жизнь в одиночестве явно не шла Поттеру на пользу. Драко даже разозлился, что Уизли с Грейнджер его отсюда не вытащили и не уговорили жить с ними.

— Да и вообще, — заметил Поттер, осушив кружку с чаем, — нам уже не пора собираться в Вестминстерский дворец?

Драко поднял бровь.

— А ты намерен идти в этом? — спросил он, хотя и знал, что Поттер в этом и пойдет: раз уж делал так каждый раз. Он явно считал уместным заявиться на официальный политический прием в изношенном спортивном костюме и грязной кофте с капюшоном.

— Ай, черт! — Поттер вскочил на ноги. — Я на минуту. — И он бросился вверх по лестнице, оставив Драко на кухне одного.

Драко нестерпимо захотелось все здесь облазить, но... Он резко встал из-за стола. Пусть уж лучше Поттер сам как-нибудь ему все здесь покажет. Не стоило — аж самому смешно — злоупотреблять его доверием. Чтобы избавиться от соблазна, Драко вышел в сад. Выглядел он аккуратно, местами даже был вымощен мелкими камнями, но вокруг росло так много зелени, словно Поттер развел здесь целый лес. Драко прошел по дорожке к какой-то древней урне, заросшей лишайником, и оказался в расчищенной от растений нише с миниатюрным столиком и двумя стульями. Поднявшись дальше по узким ступенькам, он увидел газон, который уже явно надо подстричь, а чуть поодаль — беседку.

Новая сова по-прежнему сидела у него на плече, почти невесомая. Стоило Драко поднять руку, как она перепорхнула ему на палец и выжидающе уставилась.

— Долетишь домой сама? — Драко почувствовал себя идиотом. — Поместье Малфоев, Уилтшир.

Птица расправила крылья, словно крохотный солдат, понятливо ухнула и взмыла в небо, совсем скоро пропав из вида.

Освободившись от пернатого бремени, Драко слегка загрустил: даже обидно, что завтра день начнется заново и этой совы у него уже не будет. Усевшись за столик, он принялся наблюдать за маленькими садовыми птичками, которые подлетали на тропинку и клевали землю в поисках червей.

Минут через десять Поттер позвал его из дома:

— Драко?

Драко вскочил на ноги и вернулся обратно, ощущая, как громко колотится сердце.

— А, вот ты где, — продолжил Поттер. — Пошли! Пока ты выходил, заглянули Рон и Гермиона, но я послал их вперед. Мы опоздаем, если прямо сейчас не аппарируем. — Он осекся. — Что такое?

Драко постарался взять себя в руки.

— Ничего. Ты... э-э... — Он неопределенно махнул рукой.

Поттер оглядел себя сверху вниз.

— Наряд из лучшей коллекции мадам Малкин, — с сомнением протянул он. — Вроде такое сейчас в моде. Хотя на этой жаре задохнуться можно. Что, я так плохо выгляжу? — Он стал лихорадочно приглаживать волосы. — Волосы у меня все еще мокрые, но что бы я с ними ни делал, аккуратно они не укладываются. Я теперь даже пытаться перестал.

На нем был черный магловский костюм-тройка с зеленой рубашкой, открывающей шею, и короткий зеленый плащ в тон.

При виде него у Драко перехватило дыхание.

— Мы же теперь сочетаемся, придурок, — хмыкнул он, стараясь скрыть смущение. Поттер — вот ведь ублюдок — усмехнулся.

— Думаешь? — беспечно спросил он, шагнув вперед и взяв Драко за руку.

Мир остановился. Затем возник снова, в вихре завертевшись перед глазами. Поттер всего лишь их аппарировал — ну разумеется, как будто могло быть иначе.

Оказавшись у дворца, они поспешили внутрь, так и притягивая к себе взгляды — наверное, из-за того, что благородный герой Гарри Поттер вышел в свет в компании бывшего Пожирателя смерти Драко Малфоя. В Палате лордов отец окинул его пристальным взглядом, но Драко и бровью не повел. Скорее всего, позже отец захочет выпытать, какую же грязь он накопал на Поттера, а делиться Драко не намерен.

Когда пришла его очередь выступать с речью, Драко так и не решил, что именно скажет. На полной версии Поттер уйдет, а Драко совершенно не хотелось, чтобы тот снова его возненавидел. Но сжатая — совсем слабая — версия уже надоела до зубной боли, и Драко вдруг ощутил резкий, непреодолимый порыв впечатлить Поттера. И стал придумывать речь на ходу. Он рассказал об их с Поттером отношениях в школе: о том, как они стали соперниками лишь из-за его, Драко, нелепых предрассудков и зависти. Заявил сидящим в зале магам и маглам, что будь у него возможность вернуть время назад, то он повел бы себя иначе: предложил бы дружбу искренне, не осуждая. Драко уже бросило в жар и всего трясло, но он упорно продолжил говорить — старательно не глядя на Поттера. Добавил, как надеется, что все собравшиеся здесь смогут оставить предрассудки и вместе построят будущее, основанное на дружбе, взаимном доверии и сотрудничестве.

Стоило ему сесть на место, как раздались вежливые, но неровные аплодисменты — пока кто-то не начал громко и бурно хлопать. Понемногу к овации присоединились и остальные, и в итоге она прозвучала просто оглушительно. Когда Драко решился поднять голову — он даже понятия не имел, из-за чего так смутился, но ничего не мог с собой поделать, — то увидел Грейнджер, которая явно старалась встретиться с ним глазами. Она ободряюще улыбнулась, не переставая аплодировать, и от каждого хлопка в ладоши ее кудрявые волосы смешно подпрыгивали. Драко перевел взгляд на Поттера.

— Интересный вариант нашей речи, — вполголоса сказал отец. — Но, кажется, нашего спасителя ты впечатлил, — в его голосе проскользнул сарказм, — так что, думаю, ничего страшного не произошло.

Драко не понравился ни его тон, ни намеки, но отрицать было бессмысленно. Поттер смотрел прямо на Драко, и глаза у него сияли, словно...

Драко сглотнул.

Словно он только о Драко и мечтал.

Уизли — любопытные настали времена — толкнул Поттера локтем, и тот очнулся. Густо покраснев, повернулся к Уизли, и оба стали увлеченно о чем-то шептаться. Когда отец Драко встал с места и начал выступать, Грейнджер даже принялась на них шикать, пару раз пустив в ход локти. Судя по убийственным взглядам, которые Уизли бросал на Драко, говорил тот явно о нем. Драко едва сдержался, чтобы не подойти и не оттащить Уизли от Поттера. Даже почти пожалел, что так грубил ему в школе. Не потому, что проникся к Уизли симпатией и захотел подружиться — ни сейчас, ни когда-либо, — а потому, что с ним дружил Поттер. И если Уизли его ругал, то Поттер наверняка все выслушает.

А с Поттером Драко подружиться хотел. Даже сам поразился, как сильно.

В итоге Уизли скрестил руки на груди и тонко поджал губы, уставившись куда-то в сторону, а Поттер нахмурился. Драко попытался поймать его взгляд, но ничего не вышло: Поттер вновь старательно его избегал. Сердце Драко сжалось, и все оставшиеся выступления он мрачно молчал, хлопая лишь тогда, когда его подталкивал в бок отец.

В перерыве на ланч Поттер исчез, а когда все снова расселись, его место осталось пустым, хотя Уизли — весь надутый — и Грейнджер — вся внимание, даже с пером для заметок — никуда не делись. Драко вздохнул: сегодня счет явно один-ноль в пользу Уизли. Интересно, что же он такого сказал Поттеру, что тот сбежал из зала, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.

Однако позже, уже на аперитиве, Грейнджер отвела его в сторону.

— Времени совсем в обрез, Рон отошел за моим пальто, — предупредила она, протянув ему сложенный лист бумаги. — Хорошая речь, Драко, — добавила Грейнджер. — Кажется, я и правда тебе поверила. — И она тут же ушла, даже не дав Драко ответить на эту мелкую колкость.

— Прелесть какая, — фыркнул он ей вслед, закатив глаза, и раскрыл записку.

_Давай завтра полетаем?  
Гарри_

И Драко знал, что никакого завтра не настанет: когда день начнется заново, Поттер попросту забудет, что его приглашал. Да вся записка исчезнет, будто никогда и не существовала. Но Драко все равно улыбался до тех пор, пока у него не разболелись щеки, а вернувшись вечером домой и обнаружив на подоконнике с нетерпением дожидающуюся его сову, отправил Поттеру ответную записку. Совсем маленькую, всего из одного слова:

_Да._


	6. Chapter 6

Когда день вновь начался заново, Драко даже не стал унывать: предыдущий ведь прошел на удивление приятно. Настроение только чуть портила мысль, что Поттер ничего не вспомнит. Но Драко, уже привычно накинув на мерзко сияющий хроноворот одеяло, решил на этом не зацикливаться. Чем больше у него будет попыток разговорить Поттера и подружиться с ним, тем лучше в итоге получится. Чем бы все ни закончилось, Драко это только на пользу.

Все еще об этом размышляя, он спустился на завтрак.

— Доброе утро, милый, — мать как обычно отложила газету и сочувственно на него взглянула. — Нервничаешь из-за речи?

Сев на стул, Драко разложил на коленях салфетку, а мать налила ему чашку чая и позвала домашнего эльфа.

— Нет, — честно ответил он. — Ничуть. — Но затем спросил, раз уж они с матерью никогда эту тему не затрагивали: — Как думаешь, отец сильно разозлится, если я все же решу не выступать сегодня с речью?

Сочувствие на лице матери сменилось беспокойством.

— Ты приболел? — Встав из-за стола, она подошла к Драко и опустила ему на лоб прохладную ладонь. — И правда немного горячий. Принесу тебе после завтрака Бодроперцовое зелье.

— Нет, мам, — торопливо заявил Драко, — со мной в порядке, просто...

Наклонившись, мать поцеловала его в лоб.

— По-моему, ты просто нервничаешь, милый. И ты сам себя подведешь, если сегодня не выступишь. Ты ведь репетировал месяцами. — Она нахмурилась: видимо, отчаяние Драко отразилось у него на лице. — Но если ты правда не хочешь выступать, я поговорю с отцом. Твое счастье для нас превыше всего, Драко. Для нас обоих нет ничего важнее.

Что ж, если раньше Драко из-за желания прогулять прием особо виноватым себя не ощущал, то теперь чувство вины навалилось на него со всей мощью Хогвартс-экспресса.

— Со мной все будет в порядке, — спешно ответил он. — Я справлюсь.

Еще раз его поцеловав, мать вернулась на свое место.

— Будь храбрым, Драко. Уже скоро все закончится. Только представь, как тобой будет гордиться отец.

Кое-как умудрившись не поморщиться, Драко быстро доел и сбежал из столовой. Он знал, что уже завтра этот разговор с матерью исчезнет из истории, но... Теперь его долг — выступить сегодня с речью, даже если речь будет не совсем та. Вздохнув, Драко уселся на кровать: да уж, не так он хотел начать день. И ведь проснулся в таком отличном настроении! Надо как-нибудь себя подбодрить. В голову сразу пришла забавная идея взорвать в Палате лордов кучу хлопушек Доктора Фойерверкуса, но Драко ее отверг: слишком уж это по-детски.

Наскоро приняв душ, он стал одеваться. Разглаживая дорогую ткань мантии, чтобы она легла идеально ровно, Драко вспомнил, как на плече у него сидела маленькая сова, которую он так и не подарил Поттеру. И улыбнулся: его достоинство она, конечно, не пощадила.

И вдруг его озарило: можно же вернуться в «Волшебный зверинец» и вновь ее купить.

Не раздумывая ни минуты, он тут же аппарировал к магазину, который еще только открывался. На миг Драко замер, почему-то занервничав, но в итоге именно волнение подстегнуло его решительно зайти внутрь и прошагать прямо вглубь магазина, где хранили сов. Нечего нервничать из-за того, понравится он сове или нет — это просто нелепо.

Стоило Драко подойти к клетке с совой, как к нему подкрался продавец, елейно поприветствовав. Но Драко того едва заметил — так как маленькая сова пораженно на него уставилась, широко распахнув глаза. Он мог жизнью поклясться, что та его узнала.

— Я ее возьму, — сообщил он продавцу, и сова с громким уханьем описала по клетке маленький круг. Словно кричала: «Ура-ура-ура-ура-ура-ура-ура!»

— Спасибо, сэр, — прохрипел продавец, явно удивившись, но и обрадовавшись такой легкой продаже. — Она стоит...

Опустив ему в ладонь пятнадцать галлеонов, Драко взмахнул палочкой, открывая дверцу клетки. Сова сразу же из нее вылетела и с радостным уханьем уселась ему на макушку.

Мгновение Драко и продавец молча друг на друга смотрели, а затем Драко вышел из магазина — с непоколебимым достоинством, хотя и по-прежнему с птицей на голове. На улице рядом щелкнула камера. Похоже, кто-то украдкой сделал его снимок, но Драко лишь усмехнулся: он-то знал, что этой колдографии никогда не попасть в печать. Как же приятно, что у прессы наконец нет над ним власти.

Оставалось решить, куда теперь аппарировать. Домой? Прямо в парламент? Куда-то переместиться было надо, здесь Драко привлекал слишком много внимания. Он поднял руку, и маленькая сова послушно перепорхнула ему на палец. Прижав ее к груди, Драко подумал о парке возле дома Поттера и уверенно закружился на месте.

Сову аппарация, кажется, ничуть не впечатлила. Оказавшись в парке, Драко тут же ее отпустил и встряхнул головой, приходя в себя. Она отлетела в сторону — совсем недалеко, опустившись на спинку деревянной скамейки. Драко сел с ней рядом, и сова устроилась у него на колене, глядя с каким-то очень уж понимающим видом. По крайней мере, для совы. Едва ли эта мелочь могла его помнить, это ведь невозможно, но все же...

Нетерпеливо ухнув, сова клюнула Драко в карман. А когда Драко ее оттолкнул, окинула его возмущенным взглядом и снова клюнула.

— Ладно, ладно! — вздохнул Драко, зашарив в кармане: надо же узнать, что ее так заинтересовало. Поживиться там особо нечем: заметки для речи, пара кусков пергамента и самозаправляющееся перо. Едва он их достал, сова довольно вздернула клюв.

— Ну да, мне скоро выступать с речью, и что с того? — поинтересовался Драко, четко осознавая, что разговаривает с совой.

Сова закатила огромные глаза и подтолкнула к нему чистый лист пергамента.

— А, — догадался Драко, — хочешь доставить записку?

Она радостно подпрыгнула на месте, вся дрожа от волнения.

Наверное, жестоко было ей отказывать, но... кому, черт возьми, он мог написать? Матери?

— Ау! — вскрикнул Драко, когда сова впилась когтями ему в ногу, и сердито на нее уставился. Сова с невинным видом поглядела в ответ. Она и правда была совсем миниатюрная. Просто невероятно, что вчера ей удалось долететь из дома Поттера в южном Лондоне в Уилтшир и у нее еще не отвалились крылья. И Драко отправил ее обратно, даже не подумав! Конечно, почтовым совам присуща своя магия, которая повышала их скорость и выносливость, но все равно...

Впрочем, сейчас он не в Уилтшире, а дом Поттера всего в паре минут ходьбы. Сова обернется в два счета.

На то, чтобы набросать Поттеру простую записку, у Драко ушло двадцать минут мучительных раздумий. Маленькая сова тоже «помогала», наступая на пергамент и толкая локоть Драко каждый раз, когда он принимался писать, так что на бумаге оставались разводы от чернил. Драко все никак не мог выбрать между официальным стилем: «Дорогой Поттер, не хочешь вместе провести время после сегодняшнего приема? С уважением, Д. Малфой», полуофициальным: «Дорогой Поттер, не хочешь сходить куда-нибудь после приема? Д. Малфой» и совсем неформальным: «Поттер. Не хочешь надраться после того, как закончится эта тягомотина? Малфой».

В итоге он решил, что слишком уж заморачивается, и скомкал все записки в бумажный ком. Нечего писать Поттеру, и пусть сова дуется сколько угодно.

Но когда он уже собирался выкинуть бумажный ком в урну для мусора у скамейки, маленькая сова с уханьем на него спикировала, подхватила этот ком когтями и улетела.

Драко в немом ужасе наблюдал, как сова передала эту груду записок прямо в руки Гарри Поттеру — который с донельзя растерянным видом пробегал всего в десятке футов от скамейки — и вернулась обратно к нему, довольно устроившись на плече.

Он полнейший идиот. Как он мог забыть, что Поттер с утра бегает в этом же парке?

Перестав бежать, Поттер поглядел сперва на ком бумаги в руках, а потом на Драко.

Драко принялся соображать, что лучше применить к этим позорным запискам — Акцио или Экспеллиармус. Какое заклинание точно сработает? Но когда он остановился на Акцио, с тем же успехом мог бы уже притянуть и самого Поттера: тот как раз подходил к скамейке. Драко отметил, что он даже не попытался расправить пергамент и прочесть, что на нем написано.

Дойдя до скамейки, Поттер слегка неловко сел рядом и бросил Драко ком из записок.

— Э-э, это вроде твое?

Драко молча испарил злополучный ком и задумался, не испарить ли следом за ним и Поттера.

— Так значит... — начал Поттер.

— Это не то, что ты подумал, Поттер, — торопливо сказал Драко.

Поттер выразительно на него посмотрел.

— То есть я подумал, что ты сидишь тут в парке, ждешь меня, пишешь мне гневные записки, а потом комкаешь, но на самом деле все не так? — Он даже не стал ждать ответа, сразу спросил: — Как ты вообще узнал, что я буду здесь пробегать?

Драко задумался, при каком ответе сможет выглядеть наименее помешанным.

— Грейнджер рассказала, — наобум заявил он. По крайней мере, на нее сослаться будет более правдоподобно, чем на Уизли.

— Когда она уже перестанет вмешиваться! — вдруг взвился Поттер.

Драко чуть не открыл рот: Поттер купился! Правда купился, черт побери!

— Я ей доверился, а она... — Поттер осекся. Лицо у него раскраснелось, но может, это просто из-за бега.

— Да? — как можно более небрежно спросил Драко.

Увы, Поттер на приманку не попался.

— И вообще, — продолжил он, будто Драко ничего и не говорил, — я все еще жду объяснения. Что ты на самом деле здесь делаешь?

— Совпадение, — уверенно объявил Драко, уже позабыв об отмазке с Грейнджер.

Поттер фыркнул.

— То есть... — тут же исправился Драко.

— Проехали, Малфой, — Поттер поднялся на ноги.

Драко вскочил, стряхнув с головы сову. Возмущенно пискнув, та снова уселась ему на макушку.

— Нет, подожди, — позвал Драко.

Поттер послушался, и хотя на лице у него все еще читалось настороженность, губы чуть дрогнули в полуулыбке. Наверное, непросто было сохранять серьезное лицо, болтая с человеком с совой на голове. Драко вспомнил, как пообещал слопать мелкую сову на ланч, если она нагадит ему на плечо. Если же она нагадит ему в волосы, он насадит ее на вертел.

— Я хотел спросить, не захочешь ли ты сходить выпить после приема в Вестминстерском дворце. Но... — Драко указал на сову. — Твой дом немного далековат от поместья Малфоев.

Поттер моргнул, переводя взгляд с него на сову.

— Ты... решил подкараулить меня в парке, чтобы твоей сове не пришлось далеко летать?

— Она совсем кроха, — стал оправдываться Драко, смахивая с себя сову. Хватит уже выставлять себя посмешищем, да и мимо как раз проходили какие-то люди. Он не выдержит, если над ним еще и маглы начнут издеваться.

Поттер почему-то рассмеялся. Затем покраснел еще сильнее.

— Э-э, выпить? — неуверенно спросил он. — Только... мы вдвоем?

— Уверен, мы найдем какое-нибудь место, где подают чай, — с сарказмом ответил Драко, и Поттер поднял брови. Ну да, точно, сегодняшний Поттер еще не знал, что Драко в курсе, как он помешан на этом напитке. Пока что они пили его на каждой встрече. — Или джин, — поспешно добавил он.

Поттер фыркнул.

— Так, давай уточним. Ты ошиваешься у меня в парке с совой, которая еще меньше Сычика Рона — я даже не представлял, что такое возможно, — чтобы выскочить на меня из-за угла и позвать выпить с тобой джина?

— Или чаю, — уточнил Драко, так как это полный абсурд, а болтовней о Уизли и сычиках Поттер все только усугублял. — Так что, согласишься?

— Я... э-э... да, давай, — отозвался Поттер.

Ответил он неуверенно, прикусив губу и совсем раскрасневшись, но Драко решил, что и так хорошо.

— Тогда я пойду. Увидимся на приеме?

Поттер рассеянно кивнул. Выглядел он так, будто в него угодило Оглушающее заклятие, и Драко едва удержался, чтобы не поджать губы. Пожалуй, для Поттера такое приглашение и правда слегка неожиданно. И... к тому же это слегка смахивало на свидание, пришло ему вдруг в голову. Неужто Поттер решил, что Драко пригласил его на свидание? Да нет, быть такого не могло.

Встав со скамейки, Драко проверил, нет ли рядом маглов, и спешно аппарировал в парк у Вестминстерского дворца: пока Поттер не заметил, как он вдруг залился краской. Черт, даже уши горели. Надо взять себя в руки перед походом в Палату лордов, а то... хотя Драко и сам не знал, что иначе случится. Отец пораньше не придет, он всегда появлялся одним из последних. Во временной петле вечно все повторялось — и ничего не изменится, если только Драко не захочет повлиять на ход событий.

Сегодня он уже повлиял. Эта мысль вызывала тревогу, но Драко постарался рассуждать логически. Даже Поттер не настолько тупой, чтобы вообразить, будто Драко пригласил его на свидание: это ведь самое маловероятное, что вообще могло произойти. Да и Поттер не знал, что он в курсе о Финч-Флетчли. Сейчас он должен считать Поттера натуралом, каких поискать. Ну и... дело в самом Драко. Горько это признавать, но сложно представить сценарий, в котором Поттер примет его ухаживания.

Если бы Поттер решил, что Драко приглашал его на свидание, то в жизни бы не согласился.

Все эти мысли привели его в такое уныние, что в Палате лордов, уже заняв свое место, Драко собрался прочитать полную версию речи. Поттер тогда сразу же отменит их жалкие планы. Едва ли он постесняется уйти — пожалуй, даже сбежит быстрее. Но затем Драко взглянул через весь зал на Поттера, и... тот ему улыбнулся. Слегка смущенно, да и вскоре отвернулся, но это было так невероятно — Поттер улыбнулся ему на людях! — что Драко вновь передумал. И его решимость встретиться с Поттером окрепла. Возможно, в итоге выйдет полная катастрофа — скорее всего, так и будет. Но что такого уж страшного может случиться?

***

Первая возможность переговорить с Поттером выпала Драко на аперитиве. До этого были еще несколько коротких перерывов, на сэндвичи за ланчем и так далее, но тогда Драко так и не удалось к Поттеру подобраться — его все время окружала целая толпа. Кажется, он очаровал даже маглов. Это адски раздражало, и Драко ощутил уже знакомый укол зависти. Впрочем, он и сам сегодня пользовался популярностью: и пары шагов не мог сделать, чтобы какой-нибудь маг или магл не принялся хвалить его за речь или поздравлять с успешным приемом.

А вот на аперитиве уже Поттер, похоже, явно вознамерился пробраться через весь зал к Драко, расталкивая гостей локтями и вежливо извиняясь. Драко довольно отметил, что Уизли чуть ли не прирос к месту от ужаса, а стоявшая рядом с ним Грейнджер очень внимательно на него посмотрела — и так понимающе, что Драко отвел взгляд.

По мере того, как Поттер приближался, сердце Драко билось все чаще. Какого черта ему надо? Он что, хочет все отменить?

— Привет, Малфой, — любезно поздоровался Поттер, сделав глоток из почти пустого бокала. Прошедший мимо сомелье тут же его наполнил.

Драко запоздало осознал, что Поттер уже слегка навеселе.

— Ничего не забыл, а? — Поттер многозначительно поднял брови.

Драко украдкой себя оглядел, проверяя, не задралась ли у него как-нибудь нелепо мантия. И с речью он ведь уже выступил? Да, Драко отчетливо ее помнил — ужасно нудную и банальную.

— Да вроде нет, — уверенно сообщил он. — Мы же договаривались сходить выпить после приема, Поттер, а не на нем. Не переживай, я о тебе не забыл.

Поттер закатил глаза.

— Спасибо за заботу, Малфой. Но я имел в виду кое-что другое. Совсем маленькое? Милое, но надоедливое? В перьях?

Драко недоуменно моргнул, а потом его осенило: чертова мелкая сова! Он же оставил ее с Поттером, когда сбежал из парка! Эта глупая птица что, не могла вернуться в поместье и ждать его там? Драко открыл было рот, чтобы это озвучить, но тут ему пришло в голову: выходит, Поттер оставил сову у себя? И если да, то зачем?

— Теперь тебе надо сказать: «Спасибо, что присмотрел за моей крохотной совой, Гарри. Ты же знаешь, что я стараюсь оградить ее от полетов на большие расстояния», — выразительно произнес Поттер.

Ой. Точно! Ну конечно, Драко же притворился, будто эта мелкая мерзавка не может далеко летать. Якобы из-за этого он и слонялся по парку. Драко спешно придал лицу обеспокоенное выражение.

— Боже мой, да! Спасибо, Поттер, ты спас моей сове жизнь.

Поттер как раз отпил еще вина, но на этих словах закашлялся.

— Не придуривайся, Малфой! — фыркнул он.

— Я и не придуриваюсь, — Драко ухмыльнулся.

— Это не смешно! — с чувством заявил Поттер. — Твоя сова представляет угрозу. Она никак не оставляла меня в покое, все время садилась на голову и пыталась причесать. Ни слова, Малфой, — пригрозил он.

— Но у тебя сегодня такая классная прическа, — протянул Драко. Это и правда, и неправда: на голове у Поттера красовался все такой же вечный беспорядок, зато на нем был тот же строгий костюм с зеленой рубашкой, что и вчера, только плащ где-то потерялся. При виде него внутри у Драко все переворачивалось.

— Ай, да пошел ты, — беззлобно бросил Поттер, и Драко засмеялся. — Не волнуйся, я присмотрю за этой маленькой врединой, пока ты ее не заберешь.

— Спасибо, — произнес Драко и сам удивился тому, что на этот раз и правда говорил искренне. Может, Поттер все не так понял — маленькая сова запросто могла выдержать долгий полет, и будь у Поттера хоть толика мозга, он бы сразу это сообразил, — но заботился о ней он до отвращения трогательно. Возможно — на этой мысли сердце Драко оборвалось, — Поттер переживал об одной только сове, и не важно, кто ее владелец. Возможно, Поттер просто радел за права сов и как раз собирался открыть какой-нибудь приют для попавших в беду птиц, а сову Драко воспринял как свою первую пленницу.

— Почему ты так на меня смотришь? — с подозрением спросил Поттер, сделав еще глоток вина и подставив бокал вездесущему официанту.

— Как?

— Словно... словно не можешь решить, погладить меня по голове или столкнуть потом с Вестминстерского моста. Я хорошо плаваю, — твердо сообщил он. — Просто к сведению. — Поттер отпил еще вина. — Куда мы пойдем потом?

Хороший вопрос, о котором Драко и не подумал.

— Понятия не имею, — честно ответил он. — Приглашение было спонтанным.

— Да уж, я догадался, — с иронией сказал Поттер. — То, что ты караулил меня в парке, уже послужило звоночком.

Какой шутник, черт возьми.

— А куда ты сам хочешь пойти? — поинтересовался Драко, решив не вестись на провокацию.

— Куда-нибудь, где мы не будем как на арене, — Поттер оглядел зал и поморщился. И правда, большинство гостей — если не все — глазели на них.

Драко бы не удивился, если бы половина магов украдкой описывала происходящее: в зале полно прессы, и хотя Риты Скитер пока не видно, это еще не значило, что ее здесь нет. Да и вообще, она же не единственный репортер.

Драко едва подавил вздох, осознав неизбежное. В какое бы магическое место они ни пошли, там станет тесновато: наверняка за ними увяжется половина магического мира. Так что если только не пригласить Поттера в поместье — а эту идею Драко мгновенно отбросил, — то придется идти к маглам. Вообще разницы никакой: любой непристойный скандал попросту исчезнет во временной петле. Но если Поттер не сможет расслабиться, вечер будет потерян.

Драко подался вперед, наклонившись к уху Поттера, и тот тоже шагнул навстречу, слегка покачнувшись. Пахло от него чем-то теплым и свежим, и Драко вдохнул этот запах, только потом осознав, что это чертовски нездоро́во.

— Давай куда-нибудь к маглам, — предложил он, понизив голос. — На твой выбор. — И отстранился, отпив из своего бокала вино. Пил Драко немного, но теперь ощутил резкую необходимость глотнуть для храбрости.

— Правда? — Поттер вздернул брови. От вина он весь порозовел.

Драко нехотя кивнул.

— У тебя есть сменная одежда?

— Нет, — поразился Драко. — А зачем?

Поттер усмехнулся.

— В магловском мире мантии слегка... привлекают внимание. Разве ты под мантией ничего не носишь?

Драко изо всех сил постарался не краснеть. Конечно же, белье он надел — он за традиционные наряды, но уж не настолько, — а с ним тонкий жилет, но на этом все. С другой одеждой изысканная ткань попросту не ляжет как надо.

— Это уже не твое дело, Поттер. Пусть маглы смотрят! Хоть узнают, что такое настоящий стиль.

Поттер еще шире усмехнулся.

— Хорошо, Малфой, как скажешь, — произнес он таким задумчивым тоном, что Драко стало слегка не по себе. К счастью, прозвенел гонг к ужину, и Поттер уже не мог дальше выпытывать, что у Драко под мантией.

— Мы сидим рядом? — спросил Поттер.

Драко покачал головой.

— Зато ты с Грейнджер и Уизли.

— М-м, ладно. Тогда до встречи. — Поттер развернулся, начав пробираться сквозь толпу к друзьям.

Какое-то время Драко глядел ему в спину, потом встряхнулся и принялся за дело: нужно провести гостей в частный ресторан во дворце, который отец на вечер забронировал. Формально у Драко по-прежнему полно забот — следовало проследить, чтобы прием прошел как надо. Пусть это и бесполезно, лучше хотя бы сделать вид.

***

Магловский паб оказался совсем не таким, как Драко ожидал. Здесь... было почти так же, как и в магических пабах. Даже куда приятнее, чем во многих, в которые заглядывал Драко: не так грязно и пыльно, как в «Дырявом котле», и не так много детей, как в «Трех метлах» в Хогсмиде во время учебного года. Интерьер яркий и современный, публика где-то в возрасте от двадцати до тридцати. На заднем фоне играла тихая и изысканная музыка. Драко попытался тоже почувствовать себя взрослым и изысканным, будто все время ходил в такие места.

Поттер вывел их мимо барной стойки наружу, на веранду у реки. Вечер стоял теплый — для июня даже жаркий, — и хотя на веранде народу было не меньше, чем внутри, Поттер уверенно протиснулся через толпу и отвоевал последний свободный столик.

— Садись и займи мне место, а я пока схожу за напитками, — заявил он, и Драко неуклюже забрался на высокий стул: кажется, все-таки мантия удобна не везде. Пару любопытных взглядов он привлек, но большинство посетителей были поглощены своими разговорами и не обратили на Драко внимания. — Что будешь пить?

Пожалуй, огневиски называть не стоило.

— Мне без разницы. Возьми то же, что и себе, — он пожал плечами, и Поттер тут же скрылся в пабе, оставив Драко одного в целом море пьяных маглов.

Какое-то время он молча сидел и глядел на реку, стараясь подавить неловкость. Поттер, похоже, пропал с концами. Наконец тот вернулся с двумя стаканами, до краев наполненными темной жидкостью.

— Старое и своеобразное, — сообщил Поттер, опустив их на стол и умудрившись почти ничего не пролить.

— Чего?

— «Старое и своеобразное», — сообщил Поттер. — Так называется пиво, Малфой, — объяснил он, закатив глаза и усевшись напротив.

Драко засомневался, разумно ли пить пиво после вина, но на пробу сделал глоток. Пиво оказалось вкусным и насыщенным. И крепким — если много выпить, Драко точно свалится с ног. Хотя раз он сидел на стуле, то почему бы и нет? Пил Драко долго, а когда поднял взгляд, Поттер уже прикончил полстакана. На верхней губе у него осталась пена.

— Мерлин, как мне это было нужно, — вздохнул Поттер. — Не обижайся, Малфой, но я бы лучше сходил куда угодно, только не на ваш прием.

Драко указал на его пенные усы, и Поттер с чуть смущенной улыбкой стер их ладонью.

— Я думал, ты только за всякие идиотские союзы, — хмыкнул Драко.

— Я за союзы, а здесь была сплошная политика. Она меня выводит из себя. Напыщенные маги заключают сделки с напыщенными маглами, чтобы мир стал чуть менее дерьмовым. Вот уж не знаю... — Поттер пожал плечами. — Весь этот год все идет не так, как я ожидал.

— Да?

Поттер хмуро на него посмотрел.

— Не зарывайся, Малфой. Я не в настроении.

Драко отбросил все возможные темы для разговора, которые затрагивали войну, и совсем растерялся. Ладно, можно еще пару часов поболтать о нахальной маленькой сове. Или же...

— О чем тогда поговорим? — любезно спросил он, спихнув выбор темы на Поттера: как будто перекинул квоффл.

Похоже, Поттер слегка запаниковал.

— Я... э-э-э... ой... — Осушив стакан, он поднялся на ноги.

Он что, уже собрался свалить? Драко ужасно обозлился.

— Я возьму еще один раунд? У тебя ведь вряд ли есть магловские деньги.

Деньги у Драко нашлись, но в непонятных монетах и банкнотах он ничего не понимал и с радостью поручил разбираться Поттеру. Да и вдруг, пока Поттер будет в баре, кто-нибудь из них придумает безопасную тему для беседы.

Вернулся Поттер минут через десять — теперь уже он нес не только поднос с двумя стаканами, но и неловко прижимал к себе пару каких-то ярких коробок. Поставив все это на стол, он передал Драко новую порцию пива — тот еще не допил первую, но сделал огромный глоток, чтобы не отставать, — и сел за стол.

Драко поднял бровь.

Поттер взял самую маленькую коробку и достал из нее колоду карт.

— Настольные игры, — пояснил он. — Посетителям разрешают их одолжить. Можем во что-нибудь сыграть. Какие ты знаешь карточные игры?

Над ответом Драко раздумывал немало, но уже скоро выяснилось, что единственная знакомая обоим игра — это взрывающиеся карты.

— С магловскими картами можно играть точно так же, — принялся объяснять Поттер, — только будет...

— Скучно? — перебил Драко.

Сделав вид, что ничего не услышал, Поттер перемешал и раздал карты. Драко отпил пива. Вдруг если опьянеть, то будет не так больно? К тому же он и так был слегка навеселе.

Поттер открыл первую карту, и Драко положил рядом свою. Достать, перевернуть, достать, перевернуть, достать, перевернуть, достать...

— Снап! — громко крикнул Поттер, хлопнув по картам ладонью и с самодовольной улыбкой забрав две парные.

Ладно, выходит, больно не будет вообще. Игра продолжилась, Драко стал внимательнее следить за картами, как вдруг...

— Снап! — снова заорал Поттер, не успел Драко среагировать.

Может, это и не больно, зато адски раздражало. Драко чуть не затрясся от злости при мысли, что Поттер выиграет в этой детской игре.

Когда опять появились парные карты, уже Драко закричал:

— Снап!

И так поспешил их схватить, что чуть не опрокинул пиво. Но все равно едва успел — Поттер тоже потянулся к картам и с силой хлопнул Драко по руке.

— Извини, — сказал Поттер, торопливо убирая ладонь, но особого раскаяния в его голосе не звучало.

— Извиняйся только за то, что ты такой медлительный, — хмыкнул Драко. И с удовольствием отметил, как во взгляде Поттера загорелась такая же жажда победы.

Разразилась война. Продлилась она минут десять: каждый раз, когда у Драко начинало что-то получаться, влезал Поттер и забирал себе кучу карт. Но в итоге Драко одержал победу — даже с триумфальным криком. И сразу засмущался, когда другие посетители паба стали смеяться и хлопать в ладоши.

Впрочем, Поттер тоже рассмеялся.

— У меня теперь дико болит рука, мерзавец ты такой, — в шутку пожаловался он. — Только посмотри! — И поднял руку, словно показывая ранения.

— Бедный, несчастный Потти, — насмешливо протянул Драко, взяв его руку в свою и принявшись разглядывать. Обычная ладонь, может, слегка красная. — Давай я поцелую, и тебе станет легче.

Поттер вздрогнул, но руку не отвел. Драко понятия не имел, что теперь делать, но раз уж предложил... Он поднес ладонь Поттера к губам и поцеловал.

Поттер откашлялся, и Драко отпустил его руку, тут же уткнувшись в пиво и не решаясь поднять голову.

— Может... устроим матч-реванш? Или сыграем во что-нибудь еще? — наконец спросил Поттер. Голос у него стал хриплым. Когда Драко поднял взгляд, тот перебирал другие коробки. — Здесь есть Монополия и «Змеи и лестницы». Еще шахматы, но в них Рон хорошо играет. Я, кажется, уже многовато выпил, вряд ли смогу нормально сконцентрироваться.

Только не змеи. Змей с Драко хватит на всю жизнь.

— Монополия? — переспросил он, но Поттер воспринял это как согласие. Сложив другие игры в аккуратную стопку, он открыл коробку с Монополией и стал объяснять правила.

Драко быстро освоился. Это игра в спекуляции с недвижимостью, а сделки и переговоры ему отлично давались. Он просто уничтожит Поттера.

Спустя час — и еще одно пиво — Драко уже не был так уверен.

— Ты попадаешь в Мейфэр, а у меня там гостиница, так что ты должен мне две тысячи фунтов, — довольно заявил Поттер.

Драко поглядел на свою кипу фальшивых магловских денег и задумался, заметит ли Поттер, если смухлевать.

— Смотри, вон там! — вскрикнул он.

— Я на это не куплюсь, — Поттер усмехнулся и вытянул вперед руку. — Давай, Малфой, раскошеливайся. Или ты признаешь поражение?

На этих словах Драко вздрогнул, и Поттер закатил глаза.

— Ты же знаешь, я не это хотел сказать, — уточнил он. — То уже... в прошлом. Ну, ты понимаешь. И дело не в нашем соперничестве, тут не было ничего личного.

Драко сердито на него посмотрел.

— А казалось личным, — возразил он, так как это правда. Все казалось личным... до тех пор, пока Поттер не забыл о его существовании. Тогда стало еще хуже: ведь когда Поттер следил за ним в школе, это значило, что Драко важен. А затем он вдруг перестал быть важен. Он словно стал никем. По большому счету, уже не имело значения, сражался он на стороне Поттера или против него.

— Ну перестань, Малфой, — неловко произнес Поттер. — Признай, в школе ты был тем еще мудаком. — Он поднял руку, не давая Драко вставить ни слова. — Как и я, не отрицаю. Нам правда нужно это обсуждать?

— Да, — решительно заявил Драко.

Вздохнув, Поттер откинулся назад на стуле и сложил руки на груди.

— Ну говори тогда.

— Говорить? Что именно?

— Ну, я уж точно не хочу. Честно говоря, мне уже осточертело разговаривать о войне. Пять минут нельзя провести с Гермионой, Роном, профессором Макгонагалл, миссис Уизли — да вообще с кем угодно! Все склоняют головы, с беспокойством на меня смотрят и спрашивают, все ли со мной в порядке. Ну правда! Я умер всего на пару минут, но потом же очнулся. Хоть бы они все заткнулись. Так что если ты хочешь ворошить прошлое — вперед, но на меня не рассчитывай.

— ...ты умер? — выдохнул Драко. Какого хрена вообще? Поттер чуть ли не при каждом разговоре мимоходом сообщал что-нибудь шокирующее. Причем такое, что Драко самому следовало бы знать. Поттер жил в чулане... никогда не получал подарков... умер и вернулся к жизни, черт возьми.

Поттер застонал.

— Да. Или нет? Не знаю. — Он пожал плечами. — Как бы там ни было, я выбрал жизнь.

— Ты... выбрал жизнь? — тупо повторил Драко.

— По-моему, теперь твоя очередь сходить за напитками, — твердо сказал Поттер.

Встав из-за стола, Драко отправился в бар. Даже умудрился разобраться с магловскими деньгами и не опозориться, хотя после пары идиотских комментариев о его «платье» едва сдержался, чтобы не начать проклинать здесь всех подряд. Затем пронес через толпу напитки и опустил их перед Поттером на стол, не пролив ни капли.

— Поттер, я...

— Две тысячи фунтов, Малфой, — ответил Поттер.

Ладно. Вот уж что, а намеки Драко понимать умел. Он поглядел на свою стопку поддельных денег — такой штраф ему точно не по карману. Там осталось где-то тринадцать фунтов.

— Ты же гриффиндорец, — надменно объявил Драко. — Ты меня не разоришь: слишком уж для этого благородный.

Поттер ухмыльнулся, явно расслабившись.

— Хочешь проверить?

Заложив все, что только мог, Драко кое-как протянул еще пару раундов, но в итоге все же признал проигрыш.

— Зато я выиграл в первой игре, — фыркнул он, когда Поттер исполнил просто возмутительный победный танец. Стараясь спрятать за стаканом лицо, Драко вдруг осознал, что у него кружится голова. И как теперь аппарировать домой? Не хотелось бы лишиться каких-нибудь частей тела.

— Ладно, объявляю ничью, — Поттер сделал большой глоток. — На этот раз. — Он посмотрел на часы. — Черт, как поздно. Надо бы поспешить, если мы хотим успеть на последний поезд.

Драко сморщил нос.

— Поезд?

Поттер кивнул.

— Друзья не позволяют друг другу аппарировать по пьяни, — невнятно пробормотал он. Потом добавил уже обычным тоном: — И вообще, ты не собираешься забрать свою сову?

Осознав, что Поттер пригласил его зайти к себе, Драко покраснел — кажется, с головы до ног. И понадеялся, что в темноте Поттер ничего не заметит: все же веранда совсем слабо освещена. С вечерней прохладой боролись какие-то магловские обогреватели — может, сейчас и лето, но всего лишь июнь.

Допив остатки пива, Поттер встал, и Драко тоже двинулся за ним к выходу из паба. И только снаружи впервые осознал, как же сильно пьян: свежий воздух отрезвлял похлеще Агуаменти. Поттер тоже пьян, это просто умора — что они вместе напились, только вдвоем, а теперь он поедет на магловском поезде к дому Поттера и... и что дальше?

— Ты в порядке, Драко? — спросил Поттер, внимательно на него глядя. — Пойдем, нам туда.

Уже скоро они спустились на станцию метро Вестминстер, Поттер купил ему билет и показал, к чему его прижать, чтобы пройти через барьер. Это могло бы быть унизительно, но Поттер все время улыбался и пошатывался, ну и Драко решил, что вовсе не против. Да и почему это ему нельзя разбираться в магловском транспорте? Обычно его даже маглолюбы избегали, предпочитая демонстрировать свою любовь к маглам с чертовски большого расстояния.

Оба проехали вниз по движущейся лестнице — Драко понятия не имел, как только она работала без магии, — а после еще одной, кажется, попали в самые недра земли. Только какие-то металлические и очень блестящие. Драко даже поневоле впечатлился: здесь явно более высокие технологии, чем в здании Министерства. Подземная платформа тоже оказалась блестящей и металлической — только ее заполонили пьяные маглы, мешая разглядеть ровные туннели.

Сама поездка на поезде после визитов в сейфы Гринготтса особо не пугала, но все-таки тревожно было находиться так глубоко под землей и полагаться на магловскую архитектуру и технику. Им на головы точно не рухнет тонна грунта? Драко с облегчением вздохнул, когда они пересели на другой поезд, который ехал уже над землей.

— Еще минут двадцать, — Поттер улыбнулся. — И незачем так крепко держаться, ты не умрешь.

Драко отпустил поручень и постарался придать себе расслабленный и непринужденный вид, словно ездил в метро каждый день. Не то чтобы он боялся за свою жизнь в магловском поезде, но... Лучше поговорить о чем-нибудь другом. Драко решил выбрать квиддич: приятная и безопасная тема.

У Поттера загорелись глаза, и всю поездку они обсуждали тактики разных команд. Затем вышли на станции у дома Поттера — Драко здесь уже бывал, причем такое чувство, что много дней назад. Может, дней и правда прошло немало, он уже начал терять счет времени.

Поттер зашагал вперед, а Драко держался чуть позади: нечего показывать, что он и так знает, где Поттер живет. При подъеме на холм разговор понемногу сошел на нет — ну еще бы, Поттер жил почти на самой вершине. Даже после всех недавних пробежек Драко пришлось поберечь дыхание, чтобы не запыхаться. Впрочем, уже скоро Поттер взбежал на крыльцо и провел Драко в дом.

Интересно, он и сейчас предложит чай... или не только?

— Хочешь чаю? — спросил Поттер, проходя в кухню. — Или... — Он открыл шкаф и неуверенно махнул рукой. — Есть и другие напитки.

Похоже, Поттер скупил целый винный магазин. На полках магловские напитки стояли рядом с магической выпивкой.

— Мне тогда...

Но Поттер уже достал два стакана и щедро плеснул в них огневиски.

— Давай пропустим по стаканчику, — глухо предложил он, передав Драко стакан и отвернувшись к чайнику. Выходит, Поттер использовал электричество. Интересно, какая часть его дома совсем магловская?

Заварив чай, он вручил Драко чашку и, держа в одной руке свою кружку, а в другой — стакан с огневиски, указал взглядом на лестницу.

— Пойдем! — позвал он.

Драко с любопытством за ним последовал: куда же Поттер его приведет? Неужели он увидит и другие комнаты? Так и есть: Поттер отвел его в просторную гостиную на втором этаже, заставленную диванами. Наверное, места здесь хватило бы человек на тридцать.

Напитки Поттер поставил на журнальный столик, а сам опустился на диван у широкого окна с видом на сад. Драко сел рядом.

— Ждешь еще гостей? — он поднял брови. Какая-то нелепая комната.

Поттер явно слегка смутился.

— Хорошо, когда есть куда пригласить друзей, — он отпил огромный глоток чая. Язык у него огнестойкий, что ли? Сам Драко медленно потягивал обжигающий напиток, стараясь протрезветь. Ему не нравилось так не владеть собой. — Здесь можно разместить целую команду по квиддичу, — продолжил Поттер. И не успел Драко возразить, что в одной команде не так уж много народу, поэтому хвастаться здесь нечем, как Поттер добавил: — Недавно я так и сделал. — И скорбно опустил плечи.

Драко еле удержался, чтобы не поморщиться. Пожалуй, стоит сменить тему — не хватало еще, чтобы Поттер при нем расчувствовался.

— А как поживает мисс Уизли? — нарочито бодро поинтересовался он. — Я слышал, вы расстались.

Поттер на удивление трезво на него посмотрел.

— Да, — ответил он. — Полагаю, это тебе Гермиона тоже рассказала.

Драко промолчал, не зная, что сказать.

— Наверное, она тебе еще и рассказала, что я начал встречаться с мужчинами, — заметил Поттер, глядя на него все более пристально.

Драко вздрогнул. С мужчинами? Во множественном числе?

Глаза Поттера расширились.

— Черт, — выдавил он. — Не рассказала? Черт. Тогда сегодня ты не... Черт! — Он вскочил на ноги. — Тогда я принесу твою сову, и можешь идти...

— Поттер, — отрезал Драко, чувствуя, что у него голова идет кругом, — сядь, черт возьми, и допей чай.

Поттер подчинился, хотя и покраснел как помидор и не решался взглянуть ему в глаза. Атмосфера стала неловкой и напряженной, и наконец Драко, уже не в силах этого вынести, неожиданно для себя произнес:

— Ладно, давай матч-реванш.

Поттер явно опешил.

— Чего?

— Еще один раунд в Снап. Карты у тебя есть?

— Конечно. — Поттер на миг скользнул по нему взглядом. Облизал губы и призвал Акцио колоду — опять магловскую, как заметил Драко.

Забрав у него колоду, Драко уселся на пол в стороне от стола и принялся мешать карты. Поттер сел рядом на ковер, захватив с собой виски, сделал большой глоток и тут же закашлялся.

— Готов? — спросил Драко, раздав карты, и Поттер кивнул.

Первым открыл карту Драко. Поттер осторожно последовал его примеру, перевернув ее в последнюю секунду и сбросив, когда она оказалась не парной. Партия шла своим ходом, и почему-то теперь, даже в напряженной атмосфере и когда они оба пьяны в стельку, игра даже стала веселее. Только быстро закончилась, так как Поттер все время корчил идиотские рожи, надеясь Драко отвлечь, и в итоге от смеха тот едва мог шевелиться.

— Победа за мной, — довольно объявил Поттер. — Но я дам тебе шанс отыграться, если у тебя хватит смелости.

Хватит ли у него смелости? Ну еще бы! Они снова принялись играть, и на этот раз Поттер бесстыже мухлевал, отвлекая Драко в самые важные моменты и накладывая на стопку карт чары умножения, когда думал, что Драко не видит. И вновь победил.

— Еще партию? — предложил Поттер. — Хотя ты в жизни не победишь.

Драко решил, что раз уж Поттер затеял грязную игру, то и он тоже не станет отставать. И как раз выбирал, применить к Поттеру Петрификус Тоталус или же Таранталлегру, когда тот заорал: «Снап, снап, черт возьми!», и Драко тут же хлопнул по картам одновременно с ним — в итоге опустив ладонь ему на руку.

Поттер тяжело дышал, и рука у него оказалась очень теплая. На миг оба замерли, глядя друг на друга.

Поттер слабо улыбнулся.

— По-моему...

— Да? — не выдержал Драко.

— По-моему, в Снап ты играешь просто отстойно, — закончил Поттер со странным выражением лица, как-то совсем оробев. Драко отпустил его руку, позволяя забрать свои карты. И не мог не заметить, что пальцы у Поттера дрожали.

— Я думал, мухлюют только слизеринцы, — заметил Драко, — а не гриффиндорцы.

— Тогда ты толком не знал ни одного гриффиндорца, — слегка раздраженно ответил Поттер. — Мы далеко не образцы добродетели.

— Нет, как-то из вашего факультета я ни с кем не дружил... хотя мне бы хотелось. — Драко едва не поморщился от того, как слащаво это прозвучало. Наверное, сейчас за него говорило виски, которое как-то само влилось в горло. Вообще запивать вино сперва пивом, а затем виски — не самая умная идея, но раз уж так сложилось.

Щеки Поттера запылали.

— Правда хотелось бы? — спросил он.

— Да, — отозвался Драко, потому что это правда. И потому что он пьян. И потому что Поттер просто сногсшибателен, когда навеселе — весь порозовевший, милый и теплый. А еще Поттер встречался с парнями, и... если подумать, сегодняшний вечер очень походил на свидание. Хотя Драко старался об этом не думать, так как попросту не переживет разочарования, если не так все понял. Он так долго считал Поттера совершенно недоступным, что до сих пор с трудом мог поверить, будто это не так. Это казалось чем-то сюрреалистичным — и невероятным. Словно такое могло произойти только во временной петле, но никак не в реальности.

Поттер чуть смущенно улыбнулся.

— Так ты признаешь свое поражение? В игре в Снап, — торопливо уточнил он. — Черт, ну ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Драко поднял бровь — кажется, он весь вечер только это и делал. Но если нельзя ее поднять, сидя пьяным дома у Гарри Поттера, то когда вообще можно?

— Еще чего, Поттер, — фыркнул он. — Играем.

— Да неужели? — Поттер сразу начал его подначивать.

Драко с усмешкой открыл первую карту, Поттер сделал то же самое, а потом... попросту ему поддался, что выводило из себя даже сильнее проигрыша. Так что они сыграли еще раз, затем еще раз и еще, пока Драко уже не перестал следить за ходом игры, а только задыхался от смеха вместе с Поттером. О картах в итоге оба позабыли и увлеклись разговорами — о последних событиях, о планах на будущее, о... да, о чертовом Джастине Финч-Флетчли.

Под утро, когда гостиную залили первые лучи солнца, Поттер зевнул.

— Не то чтобы я думал, будто мы, ну... родственные души или что-нибудь такое, — неловко объяснил он. — Просто было приятно... быть собой. В смысле, девушки мне все еще нравятся, понятно? — уточнил Поттер. — Но... и парни тоже. — И весь залился краской. Он так часто краснел, что Драко уже забеспокоился, приливает ли у него вообще кровь к ногам.

— М-м, — протянул Драко. Они сидели на полу, опираясь на спинку дивана и отодвинув в сторону столик. Правая рука Поттера задевала левую ладонь Драко, но отодвигаться он не стал.

— А ты? — как бы невзначай спросил Поттер. — Ты не?.. Или да?.. — Он осекся.

Драко понятия не имел, как на это ответить. Встречался ли он с кем-нибудь? Нет, конечно же. Малфои ни с кем не встречались, а выбирали с подачи родителей будущую супругу, а затем составляли брачный контракт и объявляли о помолвке. Его родители друг друга очень любили, но эта любовь возникла в ходе долгого союза — и не расцвела бы, не будь его мать столь же чистокровной, как и отец.

Или Поттер спрашивал, играл ли он за обе команды? Почему-то Драко это только разозлило. Поттер что, сам не понимал?

— А сам как думаешь? — огрызнулся он.

Поттер явно растерялся, но облизал губы и все-таки не стал отступать.

— Я... думаю, что да, — робко сказал он. — Надеюсь, что да.

Драко вдруг замутило. Это ведь далеко не то же самое, что поразвлечься с соседями по спальне, когда хочется удовлетворить вечную похоть. Сейчас все серьезно. Настолько, что может изменить всю жизнь. Смогут ли родители?.. Драко поспешно отмел эту мысль: сейчас не время о них думать. Тем более, когда рядом Поттер — такой соблазнительный, смущенный и явно готовый на многое.

Он лишь пожал плечами. Затем, когда лицо Поттера разочарованно вытянулось, надменно произнес:

— В магическом мире в порядке вещей... скажем так, снисходительно относиться к таким предпочтениям, Поттер.

— Ну да, ясно, — отрезал Поттер, — я не просил читать мне лекцию. — И убрал ладонь подальше от Драко, сложив обе руки на коленях.

Твою же мать. Подавшись вперед, Драко осторожно коснулся пальцами его запястья.

— Я вовсе не имел в виду...

Поттер с отчаянием поглядел ему в глаза, и внутри у Драко что-то сжалось. Теперь совсем поздно — даже рано, раз уже рассвет. Может, именно поэтому он подумал: «Да пошло это все», — и слегка наклонился к Поттеру.

Поттер тоже к нему придвинулся, прерывисто вздохнув. Их губы разделяла всего пара дюймов. Драко сжал пальцы на запястье Поттера, вырвав у него еще один прерывистый вздох.

— Я... Я... — начал Поттер, прильнув еще чуть ближе, и Драко ощутил на губах его жаркое дыхание. Стоит лишь слегка опустить голову, и он преодолеет расстояние между ними. Он поцелует Поттера, а Поттер поцелует его в ответ. От этой мысли член напрягся, и Драко замер, наслаждаясь моментом. Наслаждаясь тем, как Поттер тяжело и часто дышал, как трепетали его веки, как он...

Мир вдруг закружился, резко сжимаясь, и Драко растерянно моргнул... а затем увидел перед собой стол и хроноворот, сияющий, словно маяк. Он снова в спальне: день вновь начался заново.

Драко громко выругался. Его всего трясло — непонятно только, от сильных эмоций или от ярости. Он попытался дотронуться до хроноворота, швырнуть его в чертову стену — хотя и знал, что тот сплавился со столом. Но стоило к нему приблизиться, мир как-то странно исказился, и в итоге Драко отступил, ощутив тошноту и с трудом сдержав рвоту.

Тогда он произнес заглушающее заклинание и опрокинул весь стол. Тот с грохотом упал набок, а после за ним последовали стул и — не без усилий — кровать.

Лучше Драко ничуть не стало.

Заперев дверь, он весь день не выходил из комнаты, даже не стал забирать из магазина маленькую сову. Все равно не было смысла: сова его и не вспомнит.

Наверное, в какой-то момент приходили родители и пытались выманить его из комнаты, чтобы Драко выступил с речью, но если такое и происходило, он их не слышал. Он с головой ушел в свои мысли и злился на всех и вся — а в первую очередь на себя самого.


	7. Chapter 7

На следующее утро Драко проснулся, едва день начался заново. Спал он, кажется, часов четырнадцать — теперь даже стало неловко, что он так все драматизировал. Хорошо хоть, никто больше об этом не узнает, но сам Драко ведь помнил.

Сходив в душ, умывшись и побрившись, он почувствовал себя куда бодрее. И... решительнее. Драко еще точно не знал, что будет делать, но всему свое время: сперва надо забрать мелкую сову и придумать ей имя. Будь у него вчера сова, он бы уж точно не стал громить спальню и запираться, как последний кретин.

В «Волшебный зверинец» он аппарировал еще до открытия. Ждать не хотелось: если чему-то временная петля его и научила, так тому, что терпение — не добродетель. Так что Драко принялся молотить в дверь, пока из окна на верхнем этаже не выглянул взбешенный старик в ночном колпаке.

— У нас еще закрыто! — прокаркал он. — Приходите позже!

— Я только хочу купить маленькую сову, — крикнул Драко, отлевитировав пятнадцать галлеонов к окну. Продавец поймал монеты и, неразборчиво что-то пробормотав, тут же исчез из виду. Но не успел Драко разволноваться, что его обокрали, как из окна магазина вылетела маленькая сова, опустившись Драко на поднятый палец.

Затем мрачно на него поглядела и больно клюнула.

— Ау! — возмутился Драко. — Это еще за что?

Взгляд совы из мрачного стал суровым — насколько сурово вообще могла выглядеть крохотная сова с глазами чуть ли не больше головы. Расправив крылья, она перелетела с его пальца на плечо... и клюнула в ухо.

— Ладно, ладно, извини, — проворчал Драко. — Только за что мне извиняться?

Еще раз клюнула. Такими темпами она продырявит Драко ухо.

— Извини, что вчера тебя не забрал, — предположил он.

Маленькая сова ухнула и мгновенно к нему прильнула.

Драко моргнул. Сова все помнила? Звучало невероятно, но пусть уж лучше ластится, чем клюет. Крепко прижав маленькую сову к плечу, он аппарировал к себе в комнату.

Оказавшись дома, Драко растерялся. Едва ли ему хватит силы духа встретиться с Поттером после неудавшегося поцелуя: пусть тот ничего и не вспомнит, сам Драко уж точно не забыл. И при одной мысли заливался краской. Мерлин... как же ему хотелось поцеловать Поттера. Но если подумать, даже хорошо, что так и не вышло. Поттер напился, причем сильно, а Драко... просто подвернулся под руку. Да, при таком описании все сразу звучало не так радужно. Наверное, Поттер представлял на его месте Финч-Флетчли. И поцеловал бы кого угодно, у кого есть член.

Нет, сегодня ему Поттера видеть не хотелось. Но сидеть в комнате и хандрить хотелось еще меньше.

Маленькая сова ухнула, прыгая на кровати и хлопая крыльями, затем взлетела, описала по спальне круг и снова села на подушку.

Драко улыбнулся. Он до сих пор не представлял, как ее назвать. Как вообще дают птицам имена? Сам он понятия не имел: у него питомцев никогда не было. Зато при взгляде на сову возникла идея. Извинившись перед ней, Драко ощутил себя гораздо лучше. Возможно...

Наверняка это глупо и вовсе никому не нужно, но Драко переполняло желание перед многими извиниться. Перед теми, у кого куда меньше перьев и кто намного человечнее.

Он принялся составлять письма с извинениями — совсем простые, всего из одной строчки: «Хочу извиниться за весь вред и беспокойство, которые вам причинил. Д. Малфой». Уже скоро их набралась целая стопка. Многим преподавателям в Хогвартсе, некоторым ученикам — в письме для Кэти Белл Драко жирно подчеркнул слово «извиниться». Сперва он даже решил отправить записку Уизли или его сестре, но не так уж сильно он раскаивался — если прислать письмо Джиневре, то Рональд, скорее всего, заявится к Драко домой и попытается проломить ему голову.

Когда он дописал, стопка писем выросла до каких-то невероятных размеров, и Драко сразу засомневался, стоит ли их рассылать. Уже было решил, что его успокоило само написание писем и теперь осталось их торжественно сжечь, как к стопке подпорхнула мелкая сова. Вытащив оттуда одно письмо, она стремительно вылетела из окна, оставив Драко таращиться с открытым ртом ей вслед.

Черт, черт, черт!

Драко начал рыться в стопке, пытаясь понять, какое письмо сова выхватила и кому его доставит. Его бросало то в жар, то в холод, и он десять раз успел пожалеть об этой идее: какая разница, если завтра никто ничего не вспомнит? Надо же еще пережить сегодня!

Спустя пять наполненных паникой минут он все-таки вычислил: из всех возможных вариантов письмо отправилось к Хагриду.

От этой мысли Драко передернуло. С трудом сдержав стон, он опустился на кровать. Хотя Драко никогда бы не признавал этого вслух, он всегда немного побаивался Хагрида — если этот гигант захочет его раздавить, едва ли удастся спастись.

Но... все не так уж плохо, Хагрид ведь по-прежнему в Хогвартсе, в Шотландии. Полет мелкой сове предстоит долгий, и даже если она успеет к утру, то Хагриду точно не хватит времени отреагировать на письмо. Сложно вообразить, как именно он отреагирует, Хадгрид ведь непредсказуем... и обожает монстров. Драко бы не удивился, вздумай тот послать ответ с драконом, а потом картинно причитать, когда этот огненный ком смерти сожжет его заживо.

Он чуть из кожи не выпрыгнул, когда всего минут через десять камин вспыхнул зеленым светом. Из него тут же вылетела маленькая сова, сжимая в когтях письмо, и довольно бросила Драко на колени.

Эта пакостница что, перенеслась из Уилтшира в Хогсмид с помощью летучего пороха? Да как, черт побери, сове это удалось?

— Эй, ты! — Драко пристально на нее поглядел. — Ты что это затеяла, маленькая мерзавка?

Сова с невинным видом ухнула, но Драко заметил у нее на клюве остатки серебристого порошка. Просто потрясающе! Из всех сов в магазине он выбрал крошечного злого гения. Взяв двумя пальцами письмо, Драко осторожно его осмотрел. Пергамент оказался запачкан землей и покрыт чернильными пятнами. Драко сморщил нос: похоже, оно и правда от Хагрида. Фу, мерзость какая.

С плохим предчувствием открыв конверт, Драко прочитал краткую записку. Как ни странно, написана она была без ошибок, но мало что проясняла.

_Спасибо за письмо. Но извиняться тебе надо не передо мной. Р. Хагрид_

Драко перевел взгляд с письма на мелкую сову, которая тут же радостно расправила крылья, словно сообщая, что готова летать еще сколько угодно раз.

Раз так... да пошло оно все. Драко составил ответ, написав просто:

_Если не перед вами, то перед кем? Д.М._

Сова тут же выхватила записку, не дав ему времени передумать. Подлетев к камину, зачерпнула клювом щепотку летучего пороха и исчезла со вспышкой зеленого пламени. Драко это счел совершенно невероятным: разве в каминной сети можно ухать вместо нормальной речи? И если да, с каких пор? Но он не эксперт в каминной связи. Не исключено, что эти чертовы птицы уже давным-давно освоили этот способ и только притворялись, что пять суток доставляли письма, а на деле четверо с половиной суток нежились в какой-нибудь роскошной совятне, питаясь отборными мышами.

Вернулась сова совсем скоро, держа ответное послание от Хагрида:

_Если ты правда хочешь извиниться, заходи сегодня на чай, коль свободен. Я буду у себя в хижине._

Меньше всего на свете Драко хотелось принимать приглашение, но он все равно начал перерывать гардероб в поисках подходящей мантии: в грязной и вонючей хижине Хагрида строгие наряды, разумеется, не вариант.

В итоге он остановился на простом сочетании белой рубашки, черных брюк и сапог из драконьей кожи. Накинув на плечи легкий плащ, Драко бросил в камин летучий порох и со словами: «Кабанья голова» шагнул в холодное пламя.

Локти Драко плотно прижал к телу и в трактире чуть не вывалился из камина, с трудом удержавшись на ногах и пошатываясь. Все-таки он не особый любитель таких перемещений. Потому и выбрал «Кабанью голову», а не «Три метлы»: чтобы меньше людей увидели, как он здесь появился. Это и в школьные годы был дешевый притон, а теперь он стал еще более мрачным и обветшалым. Стоило Драко зайти в главный зал, как посетители дружно от него отвернулись — наверняка не из-за того, кто он такой, а так как сами предпочли бы не светить лица.

Скорее всего, Поттер и ему подобные надеялись, что после войны такие забегаловки исчезнут, но этого никогда не произойдет. Выходцам со дна общества всегда будут нужны места для встреч, и клоповники вроде «Кабаньей головы» всегда будут занимать эту нишу.

И все же Драко чуть не запутался в собственных ногах, когда бармен кивнул ему и поздоровался:

— Доброе утро, парень. Ты не рановато?

Наверное, большинство посетителей и правда приходили через камин выпить. Да и в любом случае не стоило раздражать кого-то влиятельного, однако Драко все равно замер. Он знал, кто такой Аберфорт Дамблдор, но прежде никогда с ним не разговаривал.

— Да, парень, я знаю, кто ты, — продолжил Аберфорт. — Ты Малфой-младший. Тот самый, кто пытался убить моего брата, но в итоге передал эту грязную работенку другому.

Драко обдумал возможные варианты: уйти с высоко поднятой головой или... Он выбрал второе.

— Я хочу извиниться, — произнес он, раз уж и так весь день этим занимался. — Мне правда очень жаль.

Аберфорт внимательно на него посмотрел.

— Да неужели? Жаль, что не смог довести дело до конца, или жаль, что вообще пытался?

Драко снова задумался.

— Пожалуй, и то, и другое, — честно сказал он. Порой он и сам об этом размышлял — чаще всего посреди ночи, в самый темный период. Что бы изменилось, сумей Драко сам убить Дамблдора? Сумей доказать Темному Лорду свою преданность и вернуть себе и своей семье его расположение? Все обернулось бы лучше... или хуже?

Мгновение Аберфорт продолжал полировать стакан, затем кивнул.

— Плохое было время. Я рад, что все позади, — сообщил он. И сразу же отвернулся, начав обслуживать посетителя в таком огромном капюшоне, что он скрывал даже его шею.

Получив шанс сбежать, Драко торопливо вышел из паба и двинулся по улицам Хогсмида в сторону Хогвартса. Пройдя через ворота в замок, он ощутил укол беспокойства — и от связанных с ними воспоминаний, и от понимания, что может дальше случиться. Кое-как подавив волнение, он быстро и уверенно зашагал по главной дороге, а потом свернул налево к опушке леса и хижине Хагрида.

Когда Драко наконец до нее добрался, от смелости не осталось и следа, но все же он постучал в дверь и принялся ждать.

Может, Хагрида нет дома? Драко уже решил уйти, если через пару секунд никто не откроет, но потом дверь со скрипом распахнулась, и на пороге показался Хагрид. Он так грозно над ним возвышался, что Драко вновь ощутил себя первогодкой, который до ужаса боялся огромного грязного лесника.

— З-з-з-здрасьте, — он вздернул подбородок. — Вы с-сказали мне прийти.

Хагрид глядел на него с явной неприязнью — это было заметно даже сквозь густые и спутанные брови.

— Рановато ты, Малфой, — проворчал он, — но заходи, — и отступил назад, шире открыв дверь.

Тяжело сглотнув, Драко послушался, напомнив себе, что Поттер выступил на суде в его защиту, поэтому нападать Хагрид не станет. Наверное.

Огромный пес Хагрида, свернувшийся калачиком у незажженного камина, поднял голову и зарычал, демонстрируя гигантские клыки и пуская слюни. Драко постарался придать себе максимально невкусный вид.

— Лежать, Клык, — бросил Хагрид, но как-то неохотно, словно только обрадуется, если Клык его сожрет. К счастью, пес опустил голову и закрыл глаза. Хотя иногда все равно рычал, причем так, что у Драко леденела кровь в жилах. — Не ждал я, это... что ты и правда придешь, — Хагрид взмахнул палочкой в сторону чайника. Драко морально приготовился выпить еще одну чашку паршивого чая. Да что не так с этими людьми?

— Что ж, вот я и здесь, — объявил Драко, раз уж только слепой этого бы не заметил.

Хагрид мрачно на него уставился.

— Ты у меня в гостях, Малфой. Не хами тут, а то я выпну тебя пинком под зад.

Драко напрягся, но все же удержался от колкого ответа. Пользы это не принесет: скорее всего, этот дикарь попросту выполнит свою угрозу. Пришлось напомнить себе, что именно он проявил инициативу: раз так, надо бы довести дело до конца.

— С молоком? С сахаром? — спросил Хагрид, заварив чай.

Он кивнул, и Хагрид передал ему вполне приличную на вид кружку чая. Драко осторожно принюхался.

— Да не отравлю я тебя, не дури тут, — фыркнул Хагрид, с отвратительным хлюпаньем отпив свое варево. — Это ж просто чай.

Драко для вида сделал глоток. Чай оказался сладким и с большим количеством молока, именно как ему нравится, и он слегка расслабился. По крайней мере, к этой пытке прилагался хороший напиток.

— Ириску? — предложил Хагрид, указав на банку.

Драко счел делом чести согласиться, но когда нерешительно ее попробовал, ириска намертво склеила зубы. Кажется, он поступил опрометчиво. На Хагрида, судя по всему, ириска оказала такой же эффект, и какое-то время оба сидели в тишине, стараясь высвободить зубы.

Хагриду удалось первым, и он глухо поинтересовался:

— Так ты, это, правда хочешь извиниться за то, что понаделал?

Драко попытался открыть рот, но челюсть никак не разжималась, и вышло лишь кивнуть.

Похоже, Хагрид остался доволен, так как наклонился и с такой силой хлопнул Драко по плечу, что чуть не столкнул со стула. Затем нашарил в кармане носовой платок и оглушительно высморкался.

— Как ж я рад это слышать, — чуть ли не с дрожью проревел он. — Гарри мне того, говорил, что ты не так уж и плох, но я... — Он снова высморкался. — Боюсь, не поверил я ему. Да и на суде ты с виду не шибко раскаивался.

Драко изо всех сил постарался заговорить, но так и не смог разомкнуть зубы. Он еще как раскаивался: в том, что вообще написал это дурацкое письмо и отправился в это дурацкое путешествие.

— Но тебе, это... не передо мной надо извиняться, — добавил Хагрид, наконец взяв себя в руки.

Драко каким-то невероятным усилием умудрился совладать с ириской.

— И перед кем же? — кое-как выговорил он.

Хагрид свел вместе кустистые брови.

— Так перед Клювиком, конечно! — прогудел он. Звучало загадочно.

— Клювиком? — переспросил Драко.

— Теперь мы его кличем Сизокрыл, — радостно пояснил Хагрид. — Но для меня он всегда будет Клювиком.

Тут Драко и осознал страшную правду. Хагрид хотел, чтобы он извинился перед злобным чудищем — скрывшимся от правосудия гиппогрифом Клювокрылом. О побеге Драко, естественно, помнил, но даже не представлял, что эта скотина вернулась к Хагриду и жила у всех под носом в Хогвартсе.

Первым порывом Драко было отказаться, выскочить за ворота замка и аппарировать прямиком в Министерство. И сообщить там, что Хагрид укрывал преступника. Но здравый смысл все же победил. Пожалуй, тот гиппогриф — хотя он и злобная мерзкая тварь — ничем не агрессивнее других. Да, он на Драко напал, но... возможно, в этом не только вина гиппогрифа. Да и масштабы увечья Драко слегка раздул, больше для того, чтобы досадить Поттеру. Мадам Помфри почти сразу залечила порез, и рука потом болела всего час или два.

Но это еще не значило, что Драко готов снова встретиться с этим зверем. Он понятия не имел, хорошо ли гиппогрифы помнили обидчиков, но зная его удачу...

— Разумеется, я очень сожалею, — заверил он, торопливо рассасывая остатки ириски. — Может, вы передадите мои извинения... э-э, Клювику, когда в следующий раз с ним увидитесь?

— Так он это, уже рядом, — ответил Хагрид, явно не понимая намеков. — Я ему сказал, что ты объявишься, и он согласился не буянить. Если ты того, сам не забуянишь.

Драко сделал глубокий вдох. Неужели Хагрид и правда умел общаться с этим тупым животным? Он тут же вспомнил уханье маленькой совы, которую оставил в поместье. Пожалуй, она отличный пример того, что хитрость магических существ не стоит недооценивать.

— Ладно, — с сомнением протянул он. — Только вы уверены, что зверь... в смысле, Клювик не нападет?

Хагрид оценивающе на него посмотрел.

— Зови-ка его лучше Клювокрылом, — задумчиво пробормотал он. — Вы ж того, не друзья. — Он вывел Драко из хижины к загону на поляне неподалеку. — Вообще мне кажется, Клювик не нападет, — добавил Хагрид уже там, к ужасу Драко. — Все зависит от того, как хорошо ты, э-э, извинишься, Малфой. Правда ли от души. Клювик такие вещи чует.

Ноги Драко будто сами по себе понесли его к ограде загона, где паслись пять или шесть гиппогрифов. Как он ни старался проникнуться сочувствием к этой злобной царапающей дряни, посочувствовать вышло только себе — особенно когда Драко увидел самого «Клювика». Страшная тварь повернулась, угрожающе прищурив оранжевые глаза и распушив сизые перья. Он оказался еще огромнее, чем Драко помнил, и сразу же вскинул передние лапы — словно вместо травы хотел вцепиться когтями в Драко.

Хагрид свистнул, и скотина с явным рвением затопала к ним. Драко уже вообразил, как гиппогриф тут же бросится в атаку, едва Хагрид его отвяжет. Хотя... у этого монстра же есть крылья? Его и освобождать незачем, он может просто их расправить и вмиг напрыгнуть. Драко постарался не дрожать и не показывать страх: если подумать, это ведь просто птица. Курица какая-то.

Курица, которая сожрет его заживо.

— А теперь, Малфой, замри и кланяйся. И не забывай — извиняться надо искренне, не притворяться. А, и сохраняй зрительный контакт! — Хагрид вывалил тонну бесполезной информации, открывая ворота.

Гиппогриф прошел через них и уставился оранжевыми глазами на Драко, который как-то неосознанно наклонил голову, а за ней и тело, пока не встал перед этим чудищем на колени. Ну прямо идеальная поза, чтобы дать себя растерзать. Находясь уже на грани истерики, Драко кое-как постарался удержаться в неудобной позе и не отводить взгляд.

— Дорогой мистер Клювокрыл, я очень раскаиваюсь в том своем поступке, — заявил он. — Поттер меня простил, надеюсь, простишь и ты.

Хагрид фыркнул.

— И это все, на что ты способен?

— Мне очень жаль, что я не выступил в твою защиту перед Министерством, — в отчаянии продолжил Драко, видя, что пернатая смерть близко. Если подумать, ему и правда жаль: защити он гиппогрифа тогда, не оказался бы сейчас в такой беде. — Я тебе нагрубил, а ты всего лишь на это ответил. Если бы я не стал сразу грубить, ты бы в жизни на меня не напал.

Где-то за спиной Хагрид шмыгнул носом.

— Да он еле до тебя дотронулся... да, Клювик? Столько шума поднял из-за пустяка.

— Да, да, все так и было, — выразительно произнес Драко. Глаза ужасно слезились. Интересно, что будет, если моргнуть? — Совсем крохотный порез, даже почти без крови.

— Никакого сарказма! — с легкой тревогой крикнул Хагрид. — Клювику это не понравится!

— Меня мигом вылечили, — торопливо исправился Драко, заметив, что чудище дернулось. — Я поднял шум на пустом месте. Мне правда очень жаль.

— Ему правда жаль, — всхлипнул Хагрид, и Драко едва не поморщился, когда тот снова оглушительно высморкался. — Глянь! Глянь, Малфой!

Драко с трудом подавил раздражение. Как будто он сам ничего не видел — да он таращился на этого чертова гиппогрифа уже целую вечность. Сейчас тот опустил голову и слегка поклонился.

— Давай же, погладь его!

Драко выпрямился и неохотно подчинился, все еще подозревая, что его теперь расцарапают, а потом для верности еще и растопчут копытами. Но, как ни странно, гиппогриф позволил себя коснуться, а потом еще сильнее нагнулся к земле.

— Вот это молодчина! — Хагрид чуть не задыхался от гордости. — Он предлагает тебе сесть на спину. Ну все, точно простил!

Драко поморщился при одной только мысли, что придется залезть на этого нескладного зверя и на нем летать. Но если отказаться, скорее всего, его точно растерзают. Неохотно взобравшись на Клювокрыла, он стал искать, за что бы ухватиться — за перья лучше не дергать, вдруг зверь разозлится, — как тот взмыл прямо в небо. Тряслась эта чертова птица так, что Драко сжал колени и все-таки крепко вцепился в перья. Если уж выбирать между двумя смертями, то лучше дать себя растерзать, чем грохнуться на землю и переломать все кости.

Через пару минут, когда Драко уже почти убедился, что не умрет, из ужасного полет стал... ну ладно, все еще ужасным, но заодно и захватывающим. Летел гиппогриф высоко, но не выше облаков, так что пейзаж быстро проносился перед глазами. Шотландия и так невероятно красива, а уж с высоты птичьего полета... Ветер развевал волосы, и вскоре Драко даже заорал от удовольствия, от чего гиппогриф вздрогнул и, поймав воздушный поток, стал в нем парить, высоко и широко расправив крылья. Это было потрясающе.

У загона возле хижины Хагрида гиппогриф приземлился только где-то через полчаса полета. У Драко так затекли ноги, что он едва смог встать, но все равно улыбался до ушей.

Улыбка сразу померкла, стоило ему увидеть, кто с донельзя озадаченным видом стоит рядом с Хагридом.

Конечно же, чертов Гарри Поттер.

Он что, ни одного дня не может провести без Поттера? Неужели все его поступки ведут к этому очкастому придурку? Драко вспомнил, как сильно в последнюю встречу хотел его поцеловать. Теперь целовать Поттера не хотелось. Хотелось толкнуть его на тыквенную грядку и хорошенько по нему потоптаться.

— А перед Гарри ты того, извинился? — строго спросил Хагрид, когда Драко до них доковылял. Шел он нарочито медленно: если бы упал в грязь, пришлось бы стирать память обоим. И плевать, что завтра они бы и так все забыли. — Сдается мне, в первую очередь надо тебе извиниться перед ним. За то, что вел себя как полный...

— Все в порядке, Хагрид, правда, — вмешался Поттер, явно смутившись. — Э-э, привет, Малфой. Немного удивлен тебя здесь видеть, но Хагрид...

— Взаимно, — кратко бросил Драко.

— ...прислал мне письмо и попросил зайти, — договорил Поттер, проигнорировав его реплику. — Я был на приеме в честь союза с маглами. Ну, знаешь, который ты организовал? Твой отец за тебя извинился, сказал, что ты болен и лежишь в постели. — Он окинул Драко таким взглядом, словно подозревал, что тот болен на всю голову, а постель здесь ни при чем.

К удивлению Драко, Хагрид покачал головой.

— Нет уж, Гарри. Малфой так старательно извинялся перед Клювиком, не спугни его.

Кажется, Поттер удивился не меньше.

— Давай-давай, Малфой, — поторопил его Хагрид, указав на Поттера.

Мерлин. Не так Драко себе это представлял. Но... Он глубоко вдохнул.

— Поттер, я очень сожалею, — произнес он, глядя тому в глаза.

К его облегчению, Поттер тоже смутился и даже не спросил, о чем Драко сожалел. Вероятно, это худшее извинение в мире, но Поттеру явно все равно.

— Все в порядке, Малфой, я тебя прощаю, — пробормотал он. — Не ты один был виноват.

Драко почувствовал себя так, словно из ушей вот-вот пойдет пар, но отвечать на слова Поттера он не стал. Прощение, тьфу. Мерзость какая, будто он просил прощения. Драко залил жгучий стыд.

Хагрид хлопнул его по плечу.

— Надо б пойти перекусить, — объявил он. — Заходите оба, угощу сэндвичами с мясом горностая.

Мясо горностая Драко еще ни разу не предлагали, и он тут же пожалел, что вообще об этом услышал. И как теперь выкрутиться, не обидев при этом Хагрида? Все-таки ему подчинялся целый табун гиппогрифов, не говоря уже о псе-убийце.

— Спасибо, Хагрид, — отозвался Поттер, — но раз уж мы с Малфоем здесь, надо, наверное, зайти поздороваться с директрисой.

— Да, конечно, — спешно добавил Драко. Не то чтобы он сильно хотел видеть Макгонагалл, но если уж выбирать между ней и сэндвичем с горностаем, то она явно выигрывала.

— Ну и ладно, — радостно сказал Хагрид, явно не обидевшись. — Давай, Клювик, иди-ка в загон. — И ушел, уводя гиппогрифа и разговаривая с ним, прямо как с человеком.

Драко и Поттер переглянулись — а затем, к удивлению Драко, Поттер улыбнулся. Широко и искренне, у него все лицо осветилось.

— Что, не готов попробовать сэндвичи Хагрида?

— Ну уж нет, — признался Драко, сморщив нос. — В жизни не слышал о такой мерзости. Да и с меня уже хватило ириски.

Поттер рассмеялся, и они двинулись по тропинке к замку, обойдя стороной Дракучую иву.

— Так значит, ты прогулял прием? — спросил Поттер.

— Вроде того, — осторожно согласился Драко.

— Чтобы... извиниться перед Клювокрылом? — уточнил Поттер. В голосе его прозвучало любопытство.

Драко пожал плечами, хотя Поттер на него не смотрел: уставился на свои ботинки, словно в жизни не видел ничего увлекательнее.

— Решил сегодня перед всеми извиниться, — ответил Драко. Так себе объяснение, но больше он ничего не придумал. Наверное, можно рассказать Поттеру о временной петле, но как-то не хотелось. Так... необычно быть для Поттера загадкой. Драко нравилось, что Поттер никак не мог его понять.

— Рад, что на Клювокрыле прокатился ты, а не я, — весело сказал Поттер. — Метла в разы лучше.

Драко не мог не согласиться — но все равно летать на Клювокрыле было... волшебно, во всех смыслах этого слова.

— А тебе не попадет за то, что не выступил с речью? — спросил Поттер, будто ему это только что пришло в голову. — Неудобно, что я подвел Кингсли: обещал же, что останусь на весь день. Я... — Он слегка смущенно улыбнулся. — На самом деле вообще не хотел туда идти.

Драко призадумался.

— Будь я и правда в беде, отец послал бы на мои поиски эльфа, — протянул он. Вообще сложно представить, как поведет себя отец, обнаружив его исчезновение: сегодня Драко забыл оставить матери записку. Стало чуть стыдно, но... — По-моему, куда важнее загладить свою вину, чем совершать пустые жесты, — добавил он, с удивлением осознав, что и правда так думал.

Поттер искоса на него поглядел.

— Правда?

Драко кивнул.

— Правда. — Прощение от Поттера по-прежнему особо его не волновало, но... может, не так уж это и плохо. К тому же Поттер сам до сих пор не извинился за Сектумсемпру: приятно для разнообразия ощущать над ним моральное превосходство. Пусть Драко давно уже Поттера за нее простил — едва пришел в себя, сразу сообразил, что Поттер и понятия не имел о силе проклятия.

— Тогда у меня есть идея, — заявил Поттер, когда они дошли до входа в замок. — Пойдем.

Он повел их по знакомым коридорам, и вскоре Драко осознал, что Поттер и правда шел в старый кабинет директора. Сразу стало боязно: Дамблдор всегда видел его насквозь. Пришлось напомнить себе, что Дамблдор мертв, однако Макгонагалл немногим его лучше — Драко она всегда недолюбливала.

Но возражать было бы грубо, так что он поднялся за Поттером на восьмой этаж в восточном крыле замка. И каким-то чудом даже бровью не повел, когда Поттер назвал пароль охраняющей вход каменной горгулье. Раз Поттер его знал, видимо, часто сюда приезжал.

Но Драко все-таки вздернул бровь, когда профессор Макгонагалл обняла Поттера, словно родного сына, и они стали переговариваться, как старые друзья. Еще он поразился, что Макгонагалл даже не поморщилась, увидев его в компании Поттера, а когда тот закончил здороваться, тут же повернулась к Драко и протянула руку для рукопожатия.

— Рада снова видеть вас, мистер Малфой, — вежливо произнесла она, и Драко так же любезно кивнул.

— Ребята сейчас заняты? — спросил Поттер. — А то если нет, у меня есть предложение.

— Насколько я знаю, нет, — ответила Макгонагалл. — Но надеюсь, сперва вы с мистером Малфоем с нами пообедаете?

Поттер только улыбнулся, и Драко в полной растерянности вышел за ним из кабинета.

— Какие ребята? — поинтересовался он, когда дверь за ними закрылась. Сейчас же летние каникулы, странно, что в замке остались учителя, не говоря уже об учениках.

— А, — начал Поттер. — Я попросил директрису об одолжении: разрешить остаться на лето в Хогвартсе всем ученикам, которые не хотят домой или которым попросту некуда возвращаться. В этом году таких ребят шестеро, кажется. — На миг он помрачнел, и Драко дальше решил не расспрашивать: сразу вспомнил о чулане и вздрогнул.

— Я тут подумал, раз уж мы здесь, можно провести квиддичный матч, — уже чуть веселее добавил Поттер.

— Матч, — повторил Драко. Серьезно? Именно на квиддичном поле они сильнее всего соперничали. В каком месте это удачная идея — вновь вместе сыграть?

— А ты разве не скучаешь по квиддичу? — Поттер даже не стал дожидаться ответа. — Мне иногда аж снится, что я в него играю. В последнее время я совсем мало летал.

— Скучаю, да, — признал Драко, хотя при одной мысли о том, чтобы сесть на метлу, внутри все леденело. — Но раз ты так по нему скучаешь, почему бы тебе все время не играть? В смысле, профессионально.

— Я об этом думал, — беспечно сказал Поттер, — но... всегда хотел стать аврором. Уже через пару месяцев начну курсы подготовки. Мне просто... нужен был небольшой перерыв, понимаешь? — он замолк, явно пытаясь взять себя в руки. — Кингсли сказал, что меня не примут в аврорат, пока после войны не пройдет хотя бы год.

— Почему? — не удержался Драко, хотя и понимал, что вопрос бестактный, а тема, несмотря на небрежный тон, наверняка для Поттера болезненная.

— Хм... — Поттер пожал плечами и молчал, пока они не спустились по главной лестнице в вестибюль. — Думаю, Кингсли хотел убедиться, что я пойду в аврорат помогать людям, а не ради мести.

Драко облизал губы.

— А ты хочешь помогать? Не мстить?

Поттер замер и повернулся к нему.

— А ты как думаешь? — Выглядел он совсем растерянным. Драко задумался, с чего же Кингсли поставил такое условие... возможно, это лишь оправдание, а на деле Кингсли решил дать Поттеру немного отдохнуть, прежде чем он с головой погрузится в подготовку и посвятит свою жизнь аврорату. Драко ведь знал: Поттер так и сделает, если никто не даст ему повод остановиться.

— Это можно было бы понять, — честно заметил он. — Но... да, верю. И вообще, куда мы идем?

Мгновение Поттер размышлял над его словами, а затем толкнул дверь в коридор и стал спускаться по лестнице к кухне.

— В хаффлпаффскую гостиную.

Каким-то огромным усилием воли Драко удалось не сморщить нос. Должно быть, он все-таки скривился, так как Поттер усмехнулся.

— Да ладно тебе, Малфой, хаффлпаффцы не заразные, — хмыкнул он, остановившись в проходе у целой горы огромных бочек. Постучал по одной из них в веселом ритме, и ее крышка отодвинулась, открывая полузасыпанный землей проход.

— Боже правый, Поттер, ты серьезно? — вздохнул Драко, когда тот наклонился к входу в туннель.

— Боюсь, что да, — отозвался Поттер, заползая внутрь.

Мысленно содрогнувшись, Драко залез следом, стараясь не пялиться на задницу Поттера. К счастью, туннель оказался не длинным и вскоре привел их в уютную, заставленную растениями комнату, откуда открывался вид на усеянные одуванчиками поляны вокруг замка. Здесь было куда солнечнее и радостнее, чем в слизеринских подземельях. Драко отлично понимал, почему оставшиеся в замке на лето ученики выбрали именно эту гостиную — если они, конечно, не все из Хаффлпаффа.

Ученики — горстка второкурсников и третьекурсников, один четверокурсник и пара пятикурсников — дружно поприветствовали Поттера, а на Драко уставились, словно не зная, что от него ожидать. Но Поттер быстро вовлек его в разговор, и уже скоро все они болтали, будто знакомы сто лет. И с тем же чувством неловкости, которое возникает на встречах старых друзей, которые сильно изменились и с которыми не осталось ничего общего — сложно даже вспомнить, почему вы вообще дружили.

Но... все оказалось не так уж и плохо, пусть и Драко признал бы это только под пытками. Где-то через час они отправились на обед в Большой зал и вместе с Хагридом и Макгонагалл сели за слизеринский стол — хотя Драко во всей компании был единственный слизеринец. А после, немного отдохнув после еды, вышли играть на квиддичное поле.

Сам толком не понимая, как так вышло, переодетый в хаффлпаффские цвета Драко возглавил команду из двух рейвенкловцев и гриффиндорца. Выступали они против одетого в слизеринские тона Поттера, который вел команду хаффлпаффцев. Профессор Макгонагалл увлеченно судила матч с трибун, а Хагрид сидел рядом и всех подбадривал. Выглядело... слегка необычно. Для полноценной игры не хватало участников, поэтому все решили обойтись без загонщиков и бладжеров. Уже скоро Драко так увлекся, стараясь не отставать от высматривающего снитч Поттера, что напрочь забыл о своем волнении перед полетами. И с чего он взял, что теперь будет иначе? Ничего не изменилось, летать все так же замечательно.

При взгляде на Поттера, который так сильно смеялся, что чуть не упал с метлы, на то, как его зеленая форма развевалась на легком ветерке, Драко подумал: это и есть настоящий союз. К черту так называемый «союз» на вычурном, претенциозном приеме в Вестминстерском дворце. Внутри у него что-то перевернулось... и Драко знал, что это никак не связано с полетом.


	8. Chapter 8

На утро, когда день начался заново, Драко стиснул зубы и приготовился совершить кое-что, чего в жизни бы не стал делать. На завтрак он спустился все еще в пижаме.

— Доброе утро, милый, — мать отложила газету и сочувственно на него взглянула. — Нервничаешь из-за речи?

Сев на стул, Драко разложил на коленях салфетку и собрал всю свою смелость в кулак, а мать налила ему чашку чая и позвала домашнего эльфа.

— Нет, — честно ответил он. — Ничуть. Но... Я нервничаю, так как хочу кое-что тебе рассказать, мам.

Мать внимательно на него посмотрела. Драко всегда ужасно смущал такой ее взгляд — словно в мире нет ничего важнее него.

— И что же? — спросила она.

Слова застряли у Драко в горле. Хотя он и пообещал себе, что не отступится, сразу захотелось отложить все на другой день. Ничего же не изменится, если признаться во всем завтра? Но... Драко знал, что если промолчит сейчас, то не решится уже никогда. И так чертовски тяжело, нечего и дальше растягивать. Он сам понимал, что иногда вел себя как трус, хотя осознавать это было неприятно. Но если не признаться, Драко никогда не узнает, как поведет себя мать. Мерлин, как же это хотелось узнать. Просто нестерпимо, как никогда прежде. Чертов Гарри Поттер напрочь лишил его покоя, и Драко его за это уже возненавидел.

— О, милый, — произнесла мать, когда он замешкался, колеблясь между храбростью и страхом. — Ты же мой сын. В чем бы ни было дело, ты ведь знаешь, я люблю тебя.

Драко тяжело сглотнул.

— Я... хотел сказать, что я... что я гей, мам, — как Драко ни старался говорить ровно, в конце фразы его голос дрогнул.

Взгляд матери стал очень печальным, и Драко склонил голову, ужаснувшись тому, как ее разочаровал. Ясное дело, не о таком она мечтала. Конечно, гомосексуальность в их обществе далеко не табу, но... Драко ведь чистокровный. И должен сочетаться браком — с женщиной, а не с мужчиной. Как иначе ему продолжить род Малфоев?

Драко и так знал, что она скажет — что он может спать с кем угодно, лишь бы выгодно женился. При этой мысли у Драко поникли плечи. Вот почему он ничего ей не говорил. Из-за такой реакции. Это ошибка. Это сплошная ошибка, и даже если мать завтра ничего не вспомнит, сам он уже не забудет, черт возьми, а навсегда сохранит в памяти этот душераздирающий кошмар.

По звуку шагов он понял, что мать встала со стула, подошла и... обняла его, поцеловав в лоб.

— О, мой дорогой мальчик, и это все? — выдохнула она. — Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Ее слова наполнили его дикой, безграничной радостью. Мать... и правда так думала. Драко понял это по голосу. Она и правда так думала.

Подняв голову, он взглянул ей в глаза — мокрые от слез, но очень и очень добрые.

— А тот счастливчик, который покорил твое сердце, — это тот, кто я думаю? — спросила она. — Я желаю вам только счастья, ты же знаешь. Я уже давно думала, что...

— Нет, — перебил Драко. Он любил мать и... мог ее простить за то, что она так норовила выведать его тайны, но конец этого предложения слышать не хотел. Не хотел знать, кого бы мать для него выбрала. Ни за какие деньги. Он и так уже знал, черт побери, прекрасно все знал. И просто умер бы, если бы услышал это вслух. — Я еще не... не встретил никого особенного, — твердо заявил он.

Мать улыбнулась.

— Конечно, милый. Как скажешь. Но когда встретишь, — мягко добавила она, — я хочу как можно скорее об этом узнать. Ему здесь всегда будут рады.

Сама мысль о том, чтобы привести домой своего парня... Ее даже не описать словами. Радость Драко тут же сошла на нет, а на легкие будто стал давить камень, мешая дышать.

— Но... что скажет отец? — спросил он. Мать — это одно, а отец — совсем другое.

Мать взяла его руку в свою и крепко сжала.

— Что ж, давай узнаем, — предложила она.

Он несчастно кивнул, и мать вышла позвать отца из кабинета.

Драко остался сидеть, чувствуя себя так, словно ждал казни. Но... мать ведь на его стороне. Эта мысль слегка ободряла. Даже если отец... тяжело все воспримет, мать останется на его стороне. Драко постарался глубоко дышать — вдох, выдох. Вдох, выдох. Вдох, выдох.

Он до сих пор не понимал, что именно вчера так его затронуло и подтолкнуло к тому, чтобы рассказать родителям о своей ориентации — хотя Драко давно уже решил этого не делать. Он даже не провел весь день с Поттером — после спонтанного матча они выпили (ну конечно) по чашке чая, и Поттер как бы между делом спросил, не хочет ли он как-нибудь на неделе зайти на ужин, а Драко...

Драко вообразил, что может произойти, если он согласится, а затем согласится еще раз, и тогда...

Что ж. Возможно, не так уж и сложно определить, что его так сильно затронуло. Драко с легкостью представил, каково будет строить жизнь с Поттером... и в то же время в реальности это казалось чем-то невозможным. Он ведь чистокровный. У него есть обязательства перед семьей.

Так что Драко очень вежливо отказался и едва не разревелся, как ребенок, когда Поттер заметно помрачнел и замолчал, а вскоре извинился и ушел.

Потому сегодня все так и сложилось. Для чего еще использовать временную петлю, если не для мучительного разговора с родителями?

Раздались шаги: возвращалась мать, скорее всего, вместе с отцом. Когда дверь в столовую открылась, Драко сглотнул, ощущая себя так, словно проглотил айсберг, а теперь он прокалывал его от горла до живота и все внутри замораживал. Временная петля не имела значения: Драко все равно чертовски напуган. Неважно, вспомнит ли отец потом его признание. Во все следующие разы он отреагирует точно так же, как и сегодня.

В комнату отец вошел с напряженным и обеспокоенным видом.

— Что такое? — поинтересовался он. — Ты же знаешь, сейчас не лучшее время, Драко. Это не может подождать?

Драко уже было решил, что да, лучше подождать — до тех пор, пока ад не замерзнет, — однако мать спокойно, но настойчиво возразила:

— Нет, Люциус. Драко хочет тебе кое-что сказать.

Оставалось либо тянуть и дальше, что ни к чему не приведет, либо наконец решиться. И Драко решился, чувствуя, как сердце уходит в пятки.

— Отец, я гей.

Отец явно был шокирован, но все же не вздрогнул — лишь замер на мгновение, осознавая услышанное. Затем сообщил:

— Прекрасно. Ты... же знаешь, я всегда буду тобой гордиться, сын. — Он замолчал, поправляя воротник и задумчиво глядя куда-то в потолок. К удивлению Драко, его явно переполняли эмоции, но не злость. Что-то светлее и теплее. Наконец, отец взял себя в руки и заговорил привычным плавным тоном: — Придется слегка скорректировать планы, но, думаю, мы без труда обернем это на пользу семье. Наверняка найдутся один или два чистокровных джентльмена, которые разделяют твои пристрастия. А сейчас у нас полно неотложных дел, которые надо решить сегодня, так что прошу меня извинить, — и он ушел, видимо, обратно в кабинет.

Мать налила Драко еще чая и с облегчением ему улыбнулась, а Драко... да уж. Его переполнила такая любовь к родителям, что на миг даже подкосились ноги. Он не стал жалеть, что не доверился родителям раньше — если честно, без Поттера Драко и так все устраивало. Совсем счастлив он не был, но и не страдал. Но Драко все равно рад, что признался. Невероятно рад.

В полдень он выступил с речью в Палате лордов. Произнести изначальную версию он себя заставить не смог, хотя и знал, что отец бы этого хотел. Поттер ведь здесь, в этом же зале, пусть и не представлял, что они с Драко уже стали неплохими друзьями. Так что Драко экспромтом прочитал краткую и искреннюю речь о важности семьи и любви.

Посреди выступления он посмотрел на Поттера, который глядел на него так, словно видел впервые в жизни. И Драко осознал, что его всегда привлекал лишь один человек — какого черта он раньше этого не понимал?

Но черт, Поттер ведь полукровка. Нечего даже гадать, как бы к этому отнесся отец: признание об ориентации он воспринял хорошо, но Драко ведь знал своего отца. У его терпимости есть границы.

На миг Драко запнулся, ощутив шок и жгучее, горькое разочарование, но сумел сохранить лицо, оторвавшись от Поттера и начав смотреть на кого-то другого. Вот только... он все равно чувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд Поттера. И во время выступления, и даже когда закончил речь.

Вдруг происходящее стало невозможно выносить: все показалось слишком важным, слишком серьезным и — самое неприятное — слишком сложным. Едва наступил перерыв, Драко выскользнул из зала и побежал со всех ног. Аперитив и ужин он пропустит, но мать его точно поймет.

***

Вернувшись домой, Драко не смог усидеть на месте. Без родителей в поместье совсем тихо, а домовые эльфы и носа не высовывали, если их не позвать. Если честно, в последнее время он стал нервничать в их присутствии: когда стало ясно, как домовики могут быть опасны, отец начал лучше к ним относиться и даже предложил свободу всем оставшимся в поместье. Они отказались, но все же...

Он принялся бродить по дому, проходя от одной неиспользуемой комнаты к другой. Для одной семьи поместье слишком большое, всегда таким было, и Драко с тоской вспомнил уютный дом Поттера... хотя и там огромная гостиная с пустыми диванами. Наверное, разница в том, что у Поттера часто кто-то бывал. Впрочем, стоило друзьям уйти домой, как Поттер все равно оставался один. У него даже совы не было, чтобы она не давала ему заскучать.

Ай, твою же мать! Драко опять забыл сходить за маленькой совой. Мысленно отвесив себе пинка, он аппарировал к «Волшебному зверинцу», как раз успев до закрытия. Сова явно обиделась: задрала клюв и отказалась покидать клетку даже после того, как Драко ее купил. Не стала выходить и в поместье, когда они туда вернулись: стоило Драко поставить клетку на кровать и открыть дверцу, маленькая паршивка лишь ухнула — почти что фыркнула — и повернулась к нему спиной.

— Слушай, мне правда очень жаль, — сообщил Драко ее спине. — Знаю, мне надо разобраться с этой чертовой временной петлей и нормально тебя купить. — Сову это явно не впечатлило — вероятно, потому что она не понимала английский. Она ведь сова. Но... Драко нахмурил лоб. Если совы не понимали языка, как они знали, куда доставлять посылки? Он заподозрил, что магические совы все же отлично понимали английский, а эта попросту игнорировала его, так как злилась, а не из-за того, что она тупое животное.

— Обещаю, больше я тебя не забуду, — пообещал Драко, чувствуя себя полным мудаком. Но говорил он искренне. Как ни странно, он сильно привязался к этой крохотной сове, хотя и не придумал ей имени. — И... и я дам тебе имя. Извини, мне стоило сделать это раньше.

Сова обернулась и мрачно на него поглядела.

— Да, да, знаю, — протянул Драко. — Как насчет... — Он прыснул. — Маленькая мерзавка.

Сова уставилась на него, не мигая, и извергла из себя огромный кусок помета. К счастью, в клетку, а не на одеяло.

Намек Драко понял.

— Извини, извини, — со смехом сказал он. И задумался. — Как насчет... Мел?

Сова тоже задумчиво склонила голову, затем согласно ухнула.

— Это сокращение от Мелочь, — добавил Драко, и на этот раз сова соизволила выйти из клетки... и клюнула его. Но, похоже, все-таки простила, так как запрыгнула ему на плечо и стала приглаживать волосы. Видимо, намекала, что у Драко завелись вши, но он решил закрыть на это глаза. Все-таки он и правда о ней забыл.

На покупку совы ушло добрых полчаса, но впереди растянулся еще целый вечер, и Драко никак не мог решить, чем же заняться. Спустился на кухню, перепугав домовых эльфов, и наскоро перекусил, но раз уж сегодня такой знаменательный день — Драко признался в своей ориентации, и родители его поддержали, — хотелось... как-нибудь отметить.

Вот только как?

Если уж начинать праздновать, надо куда-нибудь сходить — не напиваться же вместе с одной лишь совой. Точно не вариант. Но... как-то не хотелось вызывать по камину школьных друзей и спрашивать, не заняты ли они. Это приведет к вечеру воспоминаний, а сегодня Драко не тянуло ничего вспоминать — перебирать в памяти старые обиды и воскрешать их огневиски. Нет уж, сегодня хотелось напомнить себе, что он жив, у него есть будущее и перспективы — пусть сейчас это будущее и стояло на паузе.

На миг Драко с головой ушел в свои мысли: ему все время не давал покоя страх, что он навечно останется во временной петле, хотя обычно удавалось подавлять панику. К счастью, Мелочь быстро клюнула его в ухо, и Драко пришел в себя. Даже кое-что придумал. Ему все еще было стыдно за ту ночь, когда после магловской тюрьмы он шатался среди магловских гуляк и мечтал... ну, не стать одним из них. Просто... мечтал. Почему бы не вернуться в то популярное место в центре Лондона и не выпить бокал-другой? Получится самый настоящий союз: он, чистокровный, добровольно снизойдет до общения с маглами.

Стоило об этом подумать, Драко тут же пожалел, что ему вообще пришла в голову такая идея: его словно с головы до ног облили ледяной водой. Ладно оказаться не в своей стихии, но еще и одному...

В итоге именно страх придал ему решимости. Чтобы Малфой боялся? Компании маглов? Что за чушь! Встав с кровати, он направился к гардеробу и стал выбирать, что подойдет для ночевки в городе в немагической компании. Драко понимал, что в мантии снова будет выделяться, и на этот раз хотел... не притвориться маглом — фу, представить противно, — но хотя бы внешне не выбиваться из толпы.

Достав пару серых брюк, он натянул их вместе с кремовой рубашкой и серебряными запонками. Непривычно было не накидывать сверху мантию или хотя бы плащ — словно он собрался выйти в нижнем белье. Все-таки маглы одевались на редкость однообразно. Даже странно, что волшебникам с трудом удавалось понять их моду — Драко она казалась совсем уж упрощенной. Ничего удивительного, что маги не хотели так одеваться.

Расчесав волосы, Драко уложил их «Простоблеском», чтобы они блестели, затем надел часы и положил в карман палочку с кошельком, проверив, хватало ли у него магловской валюты. Больше ему ничего не нужно: ночь теплая, да и вряд ли Драко поздно вернется.

Немного рискованно аппарировать прямо в район Сохо, где всегда огромные толпы людей и можно сразу при появлении в кого-нибудь врезаться, но Драко скрестил пальцы и решил попытаться. Временная петля уже приучила его быть безрассудным. Переместился он благополучно, разве что слегка напугал компанию скромно одетых женщин, которые явно подумали, что он специально их толкнул. Драко вежливо извинился, вроде бы разрядив обстановку, и быстро затерялся в толпе, пока никто не начал строить ему глазки.

Вскоре он оказался на Олд-Комптон-стрит. Тротуар здесь был узкий, а движение — оживленное, и Драко с трудом удавалось протиснуться мимо пьющих на улице людей, высыпавших из баров. У части ресторанов столики со стульями стояли прямо на мостовой, из-за чего прогулка совсем уже превратилась в полосу препятствий. На какой-то миг Драко даже поразился, с чего вообще решил, будто здесь будет весело, но постарался настроиться на более позитивный лад. Будет весело, раз он так решил.

Дойдя до бара «Г-Е-Й», он слегка заколебался и уже было собрался уйти домой. Но все же сделал очень глубокий вдох и зашел внутрь, слабо улыбнувшись огромным швейцарам, замершим по обе стороны от пурпурной двери. Неприятностей они от него ждали, что ли?

Внутри стоял гвалт, а пахло потом и спиртным. Едва удержавшись от того, чтобы не сморщить нос, Драко протолкался к бару. Один бокал, пообещал он себе, и тогда можно уходить, провозгласив вечер успешным. Он побывает в магловском баре — причем для магловских гомосексуалов — и выберется оттуда живым. Всего один бокал.

Освещение здесь стояло тусклое, причем странных цветов — фиолетового и зеленого. Сверкающий серебряный шар отбрасывал на лица посетителей блики, и это сбивало с толку. Наверное, потому Драко и не сразу заметил, как к нему подошел сраный Джастин Финч-Флетчли.

Выглядел Джастин не особо дружелюбно, но он ведь хаффлпаффец — хаффлпедик, хмыкнул про себя Драко. Вряд ли он станет бросаться проклятиями, если его не спровоцировать.

— Малфой, — Джастин скривил губы, и Драко решил принять это за дружескую улыбку. — Я тебя здесь раньше не видел.

— Я здесь впервые, — беззаботно ответил Драко. Поймав взгляд бармена, уже было собрался сделать заказ, но Джастин его остановил.

— Позволь мне, — предложил он. — Что бы ты хотел?

— Бокал белого вина, — нервно отозвался Драко. Впрочем, зато ему не придется разбираться в полумраке с магловскими деньгами — скорее всего, он бы оставил слишком много или же слишком мало чаевых.

Купив вино, Джастин подозвал Драко к столику в углу, где сидели его друзья. Как ни странно, половину из них Драко узнал, хотя и не сразу вспомнил по именам. Он напряг память и опознал... Макмиллана. И еще кого-то, младше на курс или два. Драко вежливо улыбнулся, и все сдвинулись поближе на диванчике, освобождая ему место.

— Подвинься, Малфой, Теренсу тоже надо будет сесть. Он как раз отошел в туалет, — проорал Джастин, силясь перекричать громкую музыку.

Вернулся Теренс, и Драко с удивлением обнаружил, что это Теренс Хиггс, который учился курсом старше. Интересно, он до сих пор в обиде за то, что Драко занял его место ловца в слизеринской сборной? Драко подозревал, что так и было: сам бы он точно такое не забыл.

— Малфой! — пораженно воскликнул Теренс, но протянул руку. Драко с неохотой ее пожал, еле выдержав, когда его пальцы стали с энтузиазмом трясти из стороны в сторону. Ладонь у Теренса оказалась теплая и влажная, и Драко отчаянно понадеялся, что после туалета тот тщательно ее вымыл.

Драко со всеми познакомили — или заново всем представили. Уже скоро он осознал: как ни странно, одно то, что он находился в этом баре, располагало к нему окружающих куда сильнее, чем фамилия или положение в обществе. Словно из-за его сексуальных предпочтений — личных предпочтений — с ним становилось легче находиться рядом, несмотря на натянутые отношения в прошлом.

И даже иронично, что Драко полагал, будто в магловском Лондоне находится в безопасности, а в итоге оказался среди волшебников — в том числе слизеринцев. Глупо, но чувство такое, будто он угодил в ловушку. Вот только... разве важно, кто еще узнает, что он гей?

Вот только когда временная петля закончится, это будет важно. Возможно, придется снова все скрывать от людей, которые для него важны. Эта мысль была как удар под дых.

Он быстро допил вино, и Теренс купил ему еще один бокал, а потом еще один — и Драко счел своим долгом ответить тем же. После оплаты раунда на всех он остался чуть ли не на мели. Наверное, здесь чертовски дорого, или же его просто обокрали — он до сих пор толком не разобрался в обменном курсе, но после такого количества вина об этом думать уже не хотелось.

Финч-Флетчли неодобрительно на него покосился, подал стакан воды и — вот же мудак! — бросил: «Полегче, Малфой», когда Драко сделал глоток и слегка пролил воду мимо рта. На рубашке появилось мокрое пятно, но в баре было так жарко, что Драко едва это заметил. Воду он запил стопкой чего-то крепкого и горького, от чего сразу закружилась голова.

Он не уверен, что ему весело, но это уж точно... необычно.

Разговор шел своим чередом, и через какое-то время вино подействовало предсказуемо: Драко неуверенно встал на ноги и отошел. Туалеты здесь оказались не самыми приятными, но пользоваться было можно, если не дышать через нос и поторопиться. Вот только на выходе его ждал у двери Теренс, и все вдруг стало неловко. Он многозначительно пялился и похабно улыбался, и Драко резко пожалел, что разрешил Теренсу купить себе выпить — он же слизеринец, выйдет себе дороже.

— Так что, — с ухмылкой протянул Теренс, наклоняясь к нему, и Драко торопливо уклонился. Двигался он быстро, но неуклюже из-за выпитого вина, так что чуть не упал.

— Думаю, нам лучше вернуться за столик, — любезно предложил Драко, когда проходивший мимо высокий темноволосый незнакомец помог ему удержаться на ногах и с дружелюбной улыбкой сунул в карман рубашки карточку с номером. Теренс бросил на него взгляд взбешенной хвостороги.

Пошатываясь, Драко спешно добрел до столика и постарался на этот раз сесть так, чтобы можно было легко сбежать. Увы, Теренса это не смутило: пройдя следом, он наклонился почти вплотную, обдавая Драко дыханием с ароматом пивоварни, и прокричал:

— Так что, Малфой, как насчет того, чтобы отсюда свалить? У меня квартира тут прямо за углом. В моих простынях такая плотность переплетения, это просто нужно видеть, иначе не поверишь.

Финч-Флетчли поднял брови — вот же зазнавшийся мудак. Вот только, наверное, Драко тогда тоже зазнавшийся мудак, потому что он и в жизни не ступит в эту... квартиру Теренса, какие бы там ни были простыни. Да и сама мысль, будто его можно развести на случайный трах, похваставшись постельным бельем, просто оскорбительна.

— Спасибо, но нет, — твердо заявил Драко, сохранив вежливый тон. Все же обиженный слизеринец мог стать опасным врагом — даже такой мелкий гаденыш, как Теренс Хиггс. Однако теперь нельзя было просто взять и уйти: иначе тот еще решит, будто Драко передумал. Так что он выпил еще, а потом Теренс вскочил на ноги и уже через пару минут оказался на танцполе — клеился к какому-то несчастному блондину со смахивающим на калошу лицом.

— Он к любому готов подкатить, — любезно сообщил Финч-Флетчли, а потом сразу вернулся к разговору с Макмилланом.

Хотя Драко и пьян, оскорбление он мог распознать всегда.

— А что ты, встречаешься с кем-нибудь? — спросил он. И едва договорив, в ту же секунду понял, что Финч-Флетчли только этого вопроса и ждал.

Тот повернулся, лицо у него просто светилось от самодовольства.

— Вообще-то да. Помнишь Гарри с нашего курса?

— Да ты что? — так же любезно и самодовольно протянул Драко. Может, Финч-Флетчли этого еще не знал, но хозяин положения здесь именно он. — А Поттер мне как раз на днях, когда я зашел выпить чаю, заявил, что вы расстались. — Он отпил глоток вина, с удовольствием наблюдая, как Финч-Флетчли аж подпрыгнул.

И попытался что-то возразить, даже открыл рот... но в итоге захлопнул и снова повернулся к Драко спиной.

Вообще зайти к Поттеру на чай было бы куда приятнее, чем и дальше проводить время в этой вонючей дыре. Повинуясь какому-то импульсу, Драко встал, наскоро со всеми попрощался и ушел. По пути к выходу успешно обогнул Теренса, который вцепился в лицо-калошу. Снаружи в лицо ударил прохладный воздух, и Драко почувствовал себя еще пьянее. Аппарировать явно не стоило, а раз так, может, и правда навестить Поттера? Поехать на метро — что в этом сложного? Поттер ему показывал, как купить билет, всего... сколько-то там дней назад. Драко уже не помнил, когда именно. Пробившись сквозь толпы прохожих, он умудрился найти станцию метро, на заплетающихся ногах спустился по лестнице и встал в очередь на покупку... А какой билет ему нужен? Драко нажал на первую попавшуюся кнопку и просунул внутрь немного денег. Кажется, сработало: машина выдала билет вместе с монетами. Забрав их, Драко как настоящий профи справился с контрольным устройством и прошел за потоком людей вниз по движущейся лестнице, а там...

Он замер внизу лестницы, осознав, что понятия не имеет, куда ехать. И совершил прежде немыслимый поступок: попросил помощи у магла.

Минут через сорок пять Драко вышел из метро на станции Поттера, невероятно собой довольный. Те маглы, у которых он спрашивал дорогу, оказались полезны, Драко даже разжился еще парой клочков бумаги с телефонными номерами. Не то чтобы он умел пользоваться телефоном или вообще захотел бы встречаться с маглом, но им ведь об этом знать ни к чему?

На улицах стояла тишина, было уже совсем поздно, но Драко всего переполняла энергия. На холм он поднялся вообще без труда, разве что покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, и быстро добрался до дома Поттера.

Со ступеньками Драко справился не сразу, но все же поднялся на крыльцо и навалился на дверной звонок.

— Поттер! — крикнул он через щель для почты, когда сразу никто не отозвался. — Эй! Поттер!

Спустя пару минут дверь открылась, и Драко чуть не рухнул вперед. Пришлось схватиться за Поттера, чтобы устоять на ногах.

Не похоже, чтобы тот был рад его видеть. Отстранившись, Драко оглядел Поттера с ног до головы — он стоял в мешковатой майке, свободных штанах и даже босиком. Волосы у него почти что стояли дыбом, а по-прежнему склеенные колдолентой очки сидели криво.

До Драко дошло, что он Поттера разбудил. Мысль отрезвила, хотя и не в прямом смысле — увы, для этого Драко слишком много выпил.

— Э-э, привет, — выдавил Поттер.

— А ты покраснел! — радостно сообщил Драко. И это правда — у Поттера порозовели щеки, шея и даже уши.

— Да, Малфой спасибо, — Поттер обхватил себя руками. Едва ли ему холодно, сам Драко просто умирал от жары. Пришлось уже расстегнуть пару верхних пуговиц на рубашке и снять запонки, чтобы закатать рукава.

Слегка пошатываясь, Драко с интересом глядел, как Поттер все сильнее заливается краской. Почему-то стало совсем сложно держаться на ногах. Наконец Поттер схватил его за руку, чтобы не дать завалиться в сторону, но в итоге Драко еще больше потерял равновесие. Поттеру ничего не оставалось, как притянуть его к себе крепко и обнять.

Драко вдохнул запах волос Поттера.

— Тебе надо сменить шампунь, — объявил он. — Этот так воняет.

Поттер напрягся, затем вздохнул.

— Пойдем, Малфой, нечего стоять в дверях.

И Драко позволил затащить себя в дом. Поттер оказался на удивление силен, хотя и дюйма на два его ниже (ха! Поттер ниже!), даже смог поднять Драко на два лестничных пролета, всю дорогу подбадривая. Драко решил, что ему нравится, когда Поттер его подбадривает.

— Я так рад, что мы теперь друзья, — невнятно пробормотал Драко. И только тогда вспомнил: хотя они и вроде бы друзья, сегодня он впервые заговорил с этим конкретным Гарри Поттером наедине. Ну и ладно, подумаешь. Они все равно должны быть друзьями, раз он опять у Поттера в гостях и оба идут наверх в...

— Да, Малфой, и я рад, — с легким сомнением отозвался Поттер. — Мы почти на месте, продолжай идти.

— Ты что, ведешь меня в постель, Поттер? — протянул Драко. — Как-то очень быстро, нет? Даже на ужин сперва не сводил! — Он картинно махнул рукой, от чего оба чуть не рухнули с лестницы.

— Давай, Малфой, еще пара шагов, — выдавил Поттер, кажется, сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Не то чтобы я обязательно отказал, — радостно продолжил Драко, чувствуя, как кружится голова. Вообще идея потрясающая, но не хватало еще, чтобы Поттер решил, будто он со всеми так себя ведет. — Я отказал Хиггсу и отказал бы этому говнюку Финч-Флетчли, если бы он предложил, но...

Поттер резко замер, а Драко по инерции двинулся дальше — зашел в комнату, скинул ботинки и довольно рухнул на большую кровать, застеленную таким ярким оранжевым одеялом, что при виде него слезились глаза. Драко моргнул, разглядывая балдахин — прямо как в Хогвартсе, только приятнее. Интересно, куда делся Поттер? Он перевернулся на бок и положил голову на локоть, но Поттера и след простыл.

Впрочем, уже скоро тот возник в дверях — и замер, снова краснея. Успел завернуться в белый пушистый халат длиной до колен, крепко запахнув его одной рукой. В другой руке держал стакан с пенящимся зельем.

Мгновение оба молча друг на друга смотрели. Драко отстраненно подумал, что Поттер очень красив, хотя и неряха.

— Иди сюда, — позвал он, похлопав рядом по одеялу. — Раздевайся.

Поттер сглотнул, и Драко уставился на его шею.

— Сколько ты выпил, Малфой? — чуть хрипло спросил он. И неотрывно пялился на тело Драко, словно не мог отвести взгляда.

— Да всего пару бокалов вина, — ответил Драко. Потом сморщил нос, пытаясь вспомнить. — И еще что-то, на вкус хуже мочи крапа.

Поттер фыркнул.

— Если ты гулял с Джастином и его друзьями, скорее всего, это был Егермейстер. — Подойдя к кровати, он уселся рядом с Драко и торопливо поправил свободной рукой халат. — Садись и выпей. От этого тебе станет лучше.

— Да мне и так хорошо, — возразил Драко, но все же смог сесть — оказавшись совсем близко к Поттеру и сразу же засмотревшись в его зеленые-зеленые глаза. — Можно? — спросил он, вдруг ощутив странный порыв, и отвел растрепанные волосы Поттера со лба, чтобы вблизи увидеть знаменитый шрам. В школе Поттер все время зачесывал их вперед, чтобы его замаскировать.

Поттер не отстранился, только сжал губы в тонкую линию, и Драко провел по шраму пальцем. Он оказался красным и слегка выпуклым, а не плоским, как ожидал Драко. Сама молния — тонкой и размытой, будто шрам не так давно воспалялся.

— В последний год он просто раскалывался, — тихо сказал Поттер, а потом отвел руку Драко от лица и поднес к стакану, где еще слегка пенилось зелье. — Выпей. Пожалуйста.

Драко выпил, проглотив зелье легко, как воздух. И буквально почувствовал, как оно распространяется по всему телу, проникает в клетки, делая его легким, бодрым и... абсолютно трезвым.

Он моргнул. Комната поплыла перед глазами, затем вновь стала четкой, и Драко обнаружил, что — ну еще бы! — разлегся у Поттера на кровати (естественно, это кровать Поттера: одеяло цвета символики «Пушек педдл» — наверняка подарок от Уизли на новоселье), в магловской одежде, причем в почти наполовину расстегнутой рубашке и... он только предложил Поттеру переспать и ощупал его шрам?

— Сколько сейчас времени? — спросил он, стараясь не слишком заметно кривиться.

Поттер плотнее запахнул свой огромный халат.

— Э-э, около полуночи? — Забрав стакан, он крепко его сжал.

— О, — выдохнул Драко, и оба замолчали. Драко никак не мог избавиться от мысли: пусть он и был пьян, Поттер ведь оставался совершенно трезв. И совершенно трезвый Поттер впустил его домой, отвел в кровать и дал ощупать свой шрам. Если подумать, Поттер сам во всем виноват.

— Интересное одеяльце, — заметил Драко. Что поделать, если в трезвом виде он все такой же мудак — да и вообще, надо же соответствовать образу.

Поттер сощурился.

— Надеюсь, ты сейчас не критикуешь мое оформление интерьера, Малфой.

— Я с удовольствием покритикую твои навыки в приготовлении чая, — ответил Драко. 

Ужасно хотелось выпить чаю, а кто не спрашивал, тот и не получал. К тому же наверняка станет не так неловко, если они уберутся из спальни. Чувство такое, словно Драко проснулся после ночи со случайным любовником — только еще хуже, так как на этот раз он даже ни с кем не трахнулся. Черт, как же хотелось на этот раз трахнуться. Драко понадеялся, что Поттер не станет разглядывать его ниже пояса, иначе это станет совсем очевидно.

— Тебя ведь не стошнит? — с подозрением спросил Поттер. — Какое-то у тебя стало странное выражение лица.

Пожалуй, будет невежливо заявить Поттеру, что именно с таким выражением лица он размышлял, как сильно хотел бы его трахнуть. Или даже дать трахнуть себя — Драко уже готов на все. Поттер может неправильно понять. Мерлин. Драко срочно нужно выпить — и хоть на минуту оказаться от Поттера подальше.

— Кухня у тебя ведь внизу? — поинтересовался Драко, неуклюже сползая с кровати. Поттер аж подпрыгнул, как испуганный единорог. — Давай ты оденешься, а я тебя там подожду.

— Откуда ты знаешь, где у меня... — неуверенно начал Поттер, но Драко уже метнулся прочь из комнаты, отчаянно пытаясь прикрыть от взгляда Поттера пах. И понесся вниз по лестнице, на ходу застегивая рубашку и приглаживая пальцами волосы.

На кухне было темно. Быстро применив Люмос, Драко взялся за чайник и попытался отнести к раковине, но тот оказался прикреплен к стене поводком. Вытащив его, Драко наполнил чайник водой и снова подключил, затем зашарил по нему в поисках выключателя. Наконец раздался щелчок, и чайник зашипел, начав нагреваться. Драко мысленно себя поздравил: все-таки освоить магловские технологии проще некуда.

Кружки и пакетики он достал из шкафчика. К тому моменту, когда в кухню зашел Поттер — в темных брюках, черной майке в обтяжку и босиком, — Драко успел не только взять себя в руки, но и заварил две чашки чая: один — темный и мерзкий, второй — светлый и сладкий. Поттер встал с ним рядом, и Драко передал ему чашку с темным напитком.

Поттер нахмурился, но на пробу сделал глоток и благодарно вздохнул, прислонившись к столу.

— Наверное, мне сейчас не стоит, — с зевком протянул он, но все же отпил еще. Как-то беспомощно посмотрел на Драко, затем перевел взгляд на стеклянные двери и темноту снаружи.

— Плохо спишь? — спросил Драко, уже заранее зная ответ. По темным кругам под глазами Поттера и так все было ясно, даже если бы они это прежде не обсуждали.

— Нет, — сухо бросил Поттер. И фыркнул. — Спасибо, что спросил.

Пришла очередь Драко краснеть. Хотя это и справедливо: он без приглашения заявился к страдающему бессонницей Поттеру в районе полуночи. Вот только...

— Чем ты вообще занимаешься в пятницу вечером? — поинтересовался он. — Я думал, ты будешь гулять с кем-нибудь из сотен своих друзей. Финч-Флетчли столько о тебе болтал, — ехидно добавил он.

— Вот как? — слегка зло ответил Поттер, наконец снова на него поглядел. — Надеюсь, ты посоветовал ему засунуть голову в кипящий котел.

Драко неожиданно для себя рассмеялся.

— Не похоже, что он в твоем вкусе, Поттер, — заметил он, потягивая освежающий чай. — Слишком много о себе мнит.

— Да ну? — Поттер поднял брови. — И кто же тогда в моем вкусе?

Драко растерялся: пожалуй, это было не слишком дружелюбно. Да и к тому же он сам немало о себе мнит.

— Нет уж, договаривай, — твердо сказал Поттер. — Мое одеяло ты уже оскорбил, так что запросто можешь оскорблять и мой вкус в... — Он на миг запнулся, но потом закончил предложение с высоко поднятой головой: — Мужчинах.

— Оранжевое... и Финч-Флетчли, — Драко покачал головой. — Уверен, ты способен на большее, Поттер. — Он щелкнул языком. — Хотя ты все же не пал так низко, как Хиггс.

Поттер заметно расслабился, явно поняв, что на вопрос Драко отвечать не намерен, и закатил глаза.

— Давай сядем, пока я не дал тебе в глаз. — Поднявшись по лестнице все в ту же огромную гостиную, он со вздохом рухнул на диван и поджал под себя одну ногу.

Драко сел от него на вежливом расстоянии, вспомнив, что оставил свои ботинки у Поттера в спальне. Неловко выходит. Хорошо хоть, носки не дырявые.

— Одеяло — это подарок от Рона, а Джастин...

Драко вздернул бровь.

— Идея Гермионы, — торопливо объяснил Поттер. — Она нас свела. Джастин работает вместе с ней в Министерстве, наверное, она решила... — Он пожал плечами. — В школе Джастин в основном был ничего, и я думал... Не знаю, о чем я думал. — Он угрюмо глотнул чая. — Он всегда пытался похвастаться, всем рассказать. Не люблю, когда устраивают шумиху. Почему нельзя держать отношения при себе? Хотя бы вначале. — Поттер вновь начал краснеть. — Да мы сходили всего на два свидания! И я понятия не имею, зачем тебе это рассказываю, Малфой. Ты появляешься у меня на пороге пьяный, еще и в таком виде, и пытаешься... — в запале продолжил он, потом смущенно замолк.

— В каком виде? — мягко переспросил Драко, отпивая чай и чувствуя, как сердце отплясывает в груди, словно под Таранталлегрой.

Поттер еще сильнее покраснел и спрятал лицо за кружкой.

— Забудь, — отрезал он. — Мне сегодня понравилась твоя речь, — тут же выпалил он, до ужаса топорно сменив тему.

Драко решил оставить его в покое. Пока что.

— Спасибо.

Поттер вдруг серьезно на него взглянул.

— Ты тогда говорил искренне?

Драко столько раз выступал с речью, что уже едва мог вспомнить, о чем именно рассказывал сегодня. Кажется, болтал что-то о семье, любви и... и...

Зато он помнил, как себя тогда чувствовал. Как смотрел на Поттера и думал: вот чего я хочу. И это может стать моим. Навсегда.

Теперь же это казалось глупой, неосуществимой фантазией. Вот только Поттер вновь на него уставился, нахмурив лоб, и его глаза за идиотскими круглыми очками глядели честно и ясно.

— Да, конечно, я говорил искренне, — наконец ответил Драко. И, не сумев удержаться: — Можно?

Поттер явно растерялся, так что Драко поставил на столик свою кружку, наклонился к Поттеру и стянул у него с носа очки. Направив на них палочку, произнес: «Окулус Репаро», — а затем поднял голову и замер, увидев выражение лица Поттера.

Без очков он выглядел совсем юным и почему-то слегка размытым, словно это Драко без них как слепой. Но все равно было заметно, что Поттер дрожит. Когда Драко подался вперед, неловко надев на него очки — чем не повод дотронуться до лица, — Поттер на миг разомкнул губы и сразу же сжал, судорожно сглотнув.

Поцеловать его сейчас — явно хорошая идея. Возможно, лучшая идея в жизни Драко, так что он не стал убирать руки — лишь на мгновение замер, почти невесомо касаясь щек Поттера пальцами, наклонился еще чуть ближе и...

На какой-то момент казалось, что Поттер позволит себя поцеловать — причем сам этого хочет. Но затем Драко мягко опустил руку ему на колено, и Поттер резко дернулся. Чашку чая он все еще держал в руках — расплескав на себя половину содержимого.

— Блядь! — с чувством выдохнул Поттер, вскакивая на ноги и отлепляя от себя намокшую ткань. — Черт побери!

Драко стал перебирать в голове разные варианты. Пожалуй, «дай-ка я избавлю тебя от мокрой одежды» поможет не особо — тогда уж Поттер вообще опрокинет остатки чая себе на голову. Без разрешения направлять палочку Поттеру в пах тоже не стоило. Так что он спросил:

— Я могу, э-э, чем-нибудь помочь?

Оставалось надеяться, что Поттер правильно все поймет.

Поттер мрачно на него посмотрел.

— Думаю, это знак, что мне лучше пойти спать. День был долгий, наверняка ты тоже устал. Можешь занять спальню для гостей — она на верхнем этаже, вторая дверь справа.

— О, — Драко опешил. — Я, э-э, надеялся...

Поттер и так легко краснел, но сейчас его лицо побагровело, будто вот-вот взорвется.

— Я догадался, — сухо произнес он. — Но я... — Он встал и расправил плечи — гордый и статный, несмотря на мокрое пятно на майке. — Если ты думаешь, что меня интересуют одноразовые перепихоны, Малфой, то ты меня совсем не знаешь, — заявил он. Слегка невнятно, но слова разобрать можно. — Так что спокойной ночи. — И он так же гордо вышел из комнаты. Но едва исчез из виду, Драко услышал, как он бегом помчался по лестнице, явно перепрыгивая через ступеньки. Видимо, торопился спрятаться в спальне от большого и страшного Малфоя.

Драко захотелось кинуться за ним по лестнице и хорошенько встряхнуть. С чего Поттер вообще взял, что его самого привлекают одноразовые перепихоны? Разве что...

Драко со вздохом глотнул еще чая и испарил пятно на ковре из опрокинутой Поттером кружки. Если подумать, он и правда спьяну заявился к Поттеру и ни с того ни с сего предложил переспать. Кажется, фразу «серьезные отношения» он ни разу не произнес, только — Драко едва не умер от одного только воспоминания — извечные слова: «Иди сюда и раздевайся».

Класс, Драко, просто класс. Неудивительно, что Поттер не бросился к нему в объятия.

Допив чай, Драко отнес кружки на кухню и поднялся по лестнице на верхний этаж. У двери спальни Поттера он остановился. Оттуда не доносилось ни звука — Драко даже заподозрил, что Поттер применил заглушающее заклинание. Чем он там занимался?

Стоило только представить, как Поттер растянулся на кошмарном оранжевом одеяле — полностью обнаженный, с подтянутым телом... И, накрыв рукой член, лихорадочно дрочил, изгибаясь и вскидывая бедра... Драко облизал губы, чувствуя, как напрягся в брюках член. Или же... может, Поттер вовсе не использовал заглушающее заклинание. Может, он просто услышал шаги Драко и замер — и лежал сейчас с бешено стучащим сердцем и до боли напряженным членом в кулаке. Напряженно прислушивался, ожидая, когда же Драко уйдет и закроет за собой дверь спальни для гостей, чтобы можно было всласть подрочить.

А может, он просто пошел спать.

Драко вздохнул, накрыв ладонью пах и ощутив, как от прикосновения член напрягся еще сильнее. Доковылял до спальни для гостей — брюки уже стали слишком тесными. Перед тем как закрыть дверь, на мгновение застыл, прислушиваясь. Все было тихо.

Заперев дверь, Драко упал на кровать, одним движением сорвав с себя брюки с бельем, и обхватил рукой член. Кончил он всего через пару минут — от одной только мысли, что Поттер лежал в соседней комнате. Минут через пятнадцать, теперь уже раздетый донага, кончил снова, резко и медленно себя поглаживая, тяжело и быстро дыша — от мысли, что Поттер сейчас мог стоять снаружи в коридоре, замерев у двери и мечтая, чтобы ему хватило храбрости повернуть ручку.

У самого Драко на это храбрости не хватило, конечно же. Что, если Поттера там нет?

После он наскоро помылся и лег спать, пообещав себе, что завтра точно все решится. Завтра он окончательно выяснит, нравится ли Поттеру. Вернее, Драко знал, что нравится. Но...

Заснув, он видел сны о полетах.


	9. Chapter 9

Когда день начался заново, Драко по-прежнему спал в спальне для гостей Поттера, и сдвиг времени его разбудил. Встрепенувшись, он обнаружил, что стоит абсолютно голый у стола. Хроноворот противно сиял, теперь уже освещая целый угол комнаты, и Драко раздраженно моргнул. Разве у него и без неисправной машины времени мало проблем — начать хотя бы с невыносимого утреннего стояка?

На хроноворот он накинул одеяло, скрыв свечение, но часы продолжали слегка вибрировать. В итоге Драко попросту отвернулся, стараясь не обращать внимания. К счастью, справиться со стояком было легче — пару раз проведя в душе скользкой ладонью по члену, он уже скоро кончил на стену.

Выйдя из ванной чистым, мокрым и в обернутом вокруг бедер полотенце, Драко уже определился с планом действий на сегодня: забрать сову, завоевать сердце Поттера, поцеловать Поттера.

Маловато деталей, зато он учел все самое важное. Ясное дело, что сова ему нужна. И Поттера нужно завоевать, он ведь того заслуживает. Драко старательно подавил мысль, что куда лучше было бы ухаживать за Поттером медленно, а не впопыхах и с целью... он и сам того заслуживал, и Драко бы больше хотелось именно так. Но невозможно ухаживать медленно, когда на это даются всего сутки, а потом время отматывается назад.

И, наконец, Поттера надо поцеловать. Этим утром Драко уверен — ну, почти, — что именно поцелуй разорвет временную петлю.

Конечно, эта теория слегка притянута за уши. Но пусть веских доказательств у Драко и нет, звучит как раз логично. С самого начала было понятно, что временная петля завязана на Поттере — по сути, он в ней и виноват. Именно Поттер ушел посреди речи Драко, вынудив прибегнуть к хроновороту. Поттер — центр временной петли. И... если уж быть с собой честным, то и центр всей жизни Драко. С самого детства он хотел узнать легендарного Поттера, а как только встретил, все стало еще хуже. Поттер проник в его жизнь, просочился в каждый укромный уголок и трещинку, Драко буквально жил и дышал мыслями о нем.

И тогда все идеально сходится: единственный способ разорвать временную петлю и восстановить ход времени — тоже стать центром жизни Поттера. Соединить их тела так же, как переплетены их жизни.

Да и пора признать: Драко уже совсем достало, что Поттера все не получалось поцеловать. Каждый день, когда они не целовались, казался прожитым впустую. И даже если временную петлю это не разрушит, ему все равно достанется поцелуй с Поттером. Как ни посмотри, ситуация беспроигрышная.

И теперь он уже не сомневался, что Поттер тоже хотел его поцеловать. Просто для Поттера отталкивать Драко и не поддаваться — это уже инстинкт, который закрепился за годы соперничества и до сих пор мешался. Драко прекрасно все понимал: сам еле сдерживал такие же порывы.

Стоило натянуть мягкие, плотно прилегающие черные боксеры из шелка, как у Драко наполовину встал — нравилось, как они ощущались на коже. Но нарастающее возбуждение он проигнорировал: у него сегодня полно дел, нельзя терять время. Дополнил наряд носками, серыми брюками и светло-голубой облегающей майкой. Оглядев себя в зеркале, Драко надел под воротник платиновую цепочку — подарок матери на семнадцатый день рождения. Пожалуй, он оделся слишком буднично, совсем как магл, но чем-то ему такой внешний вид даже нравился — и, что куда важнее, Поттер наверняка тоже оценит. Сложно забыть, как тот пожирал его взглядом, когда Драко заявился пьяным к нему домой. Может, приставать Поттер и не стал, но явно хотел.

Спешно уложив волосы, Драко обулся и разложил по карманами палочку, кошелек, уменьшенную колоду взрывающихся карт, самозаправляющееся перо и пергамент, затем бросился вниз по лестнице. Нужно позавтракать, причем быстро. Он даже не дал матери как обычно поздороваться — сам поприветствовал ее радостным «Доброе утро, мам!», торопливо поцеловав в щеку. Подхватил чашку чая с тостами и сообщил, что у него встреча с Поттером перед приемом, а если она затянется, то выступить с речью он не успеет.

Мать явно опешила, но, как истинная Блэк, сразу взяла себя в руки и улыбнулась. Тепло, но как-то очень уж... проницательно. У Драко даже возникло подозрение, будто она прекрасно поняла, что у него сегодня в планах, и только одобряла. Это ужасно смущало.

— Чудесно. Надеюсь, все пройдет хорошо, — ответила она. 

Из столовой Драко вышел, приободрившись и в то же время сгорая от стыда. Зато теперь он знал, что мать — пусть она и, видимо, без малейшей магии могла заглянуть ему в душу, одной лишь силой кровных уз и любви — все уладит с отцом, если Драко не появится в Вестминстерском дворце. Как и собирался. Если все пройдет как надо, на прием он точно не попадет.

Затем Драко забрал свою сову — шокировав продавца тем, что всучил ему аж двадцать галлеонов: для такой совы это еще дешево, — и аппарировал к дому Поттера, переместившись прямо на крыльцо. Уселся на ступеньки и достал перо с обрывком пергамента: до выхода Поттера на пробежку оставалось еще где-то полчаса. Быстро составил записку, стараясь ничего не усложнять, сложил и отдал Мелочи. Радостно ухнув, та сразу же взмыла вверх в поисках окна в спальню Поттера.

Уже минут через пять Поттер распахнул дверь и растерянно на него уставился — сонный, в пижамных штанах и криво застегнутой рубашке.

— Доброе утро, Поттер! — Драко встал, на ходу подтягивая брюки: они вечно сползали, открывая полоску живота и резинку белья. Что поделаешь, к такому уж результату привели пробежки. Наверное, надо было надеть ремень.

Поттер скользнул взглядом по его телу, медленно розовея. И помахал перед Драко обрывком пергамента.

— Какого черта ты прислал мне сову с запиской, что сидишь у меня на пороге? Не мог просто позвонить в дверь?

— Подумал, так более вежливо, — любезно сообщил Драко. — У тебя было время одеться.

Поттер чуть дернулся и оглядел себя, видимо, осознав, что не особо в этом преуспел.

— Я еще даже кофе не выпил, — заявил он, как будто это все объясняло, и закатил глаза. — Заходи уже. Объяснишься, а я пока утоплюсь в кофеине.

Драко прошел за ним в уже знакомую кухню, где на столе довольно восседала Мелочь и пила воду из миски.

— Спасибо, что позаботился о моей сове, Поттер, — сказал он. — Она мне хороший друг.

Поттер явно опешил, но затем улыбнулся.

— Милая кроха. Вредина, но милая.

— Разбудила тебя, когда уселась на голову? — сочувственно спросил Драко, стараясь не рассмеяться.

— И попыталась запихнуть письмо мне в нос, — фыркнул Поттер, но без особого раздражения. — Будь Хедвиг еще с нами, то вряд ли бы одобрила. Она всегда считала, что совы должны вести себя сдержанно. — Он повернулся к раковине и начал наполнять чайник. — Хочешь что-нибудь попить? Воду? Чай? Кофе?

— Давай то же самое, что и у тебя.

Кивнув, Поттер достал две кружки и насыпал в каждую по ложке кофе.

— Ну так? — поинтересовался он.

— Ну так что?

— Не хочу грубить, Малфой, — начал Поттер, — но... я не ожидал с утра тебя увидеть. Я даже не в курсе, откуда ты знаешь, где я живу.

Снова отвечать на те же вопросы уже утомляло, но сделать это надо, иначе Поттер что-нибудь заподозрит. Так что Драко стал объяснять про прием, приглашение и адрес...

— Хм, — протянул Поттер.

— Грейнджер предложила мне заглянуть, — уверенно солгал Драко, раз уж раньше это сработало.

Сработало и сейчас.

— Когда она уже перестанет вмешиваться, — проворчал Поттер, а затем обреченно вздохнул. — Хотя, наверное, тогда бы это уже была не Гермиона. Ладно. И для чего же она предложила тебе заглянуть?

— Я хотел встретиться с тобой до приема, — объявил Драко, но замолчал, пока Поттер разливал по кружкам горячую воду и размешивал. В одну кружку он добавил молоко и сахар, а во вторую щедро плеснул холодной воды из-под крана.

Кофе с молоком Поттер передал ему, а сам сделал большой глоток чернильно-черного напитка.

— Черт, как же мне это нужно, — заметил он, отпив еще. — Что ты там говорил?

— Хотел спросить, не захочешь ли ты... ну, пропустить прием и сходить со мной в Хогвартс. Посмотреть, что уже восстановили, а не только слушать.

Предложение довольно рискованное: Драко уже знал, что Поттер и так часто посещал Хогвартс. Он точно видел, что там восстановили, а может, даже сам с этим помогал. Если подумать, над замком проделали просто отличную работу — какой-нибудь пропустивший все на свете волшебник мог бы даже не заметить никаких перемен. Но Драко поставил все на то, что Поттер совершенно не хотел идти на прием, зато был сильно привязан к замку и его обитателям.

— Вот только я пообещал Кингсли, что приду, — медленно произнес Поттер, явно сомневаясь.

Драко сделал шаг вперед и мягко положил руку ему на предплечье.

— Прошу, — сказал он. — Я был бы очень благодарен. Министр наверняка поймет.

Сглотнув, Поттер отвел взгляд.

— Ну хорошо, — выдавил он. — Вопреки здравому смыслу. Но сперва мне надо предупредить Рона и Гермиону.

— Можешь взять мою сову, — предложил Драко, снова нашарив перо с еще одним обрывком пергамента, и протянул их Поттеру.

Поттер пристально на него посмотрел, но все принял, поставил кружку на стол и опустился на ближайший стул.

— И почему у меня такое чувство, что ты что-то затеял, Малфой? — хмыкнул он, но набросал Грейнджер записку, сложил и записал на обороте адрес.

Восторженно ее подхватив, Мелочь тут же вылетела через стеклянные двери и скрылась из виду.

— Она всегда такая, — усмехнулся Драко, и на губах Поттера появилась улыбка.

— Ладно. — Он вновь взял кружку и осушил одним глотком. — Тогда я пойду и... ну. Ты понял. Скоро вернусь. — И быстро вышел из комнаты. Драко услышал, как он быстро взбежал по лестнице, явно перепрыгивая через ступеньки.

Вернулся Поттер всего минут через пять или десять, одетый в потертые черные джинсы с белой майкой, и выглядел куда спокойнее. Волосы у него тоже лежали по-другому — все так же встрепанно, но чуть иначе. Драко с удивлением осознал, что он и правда пытался привести их в порядок.

— Знаешь, — Поттер провел рукой по волосам, разрушая весь свой упорный труд, — у меня какое-то непонятное чувство, будто раньше это уже происходило. Словно дежа вю. Так странно. — Он встряхнул головой, словно очнулся, и с легким подозрением покосился на Драко.

— И правда странно, — выдохнул Драко, стараясь не нервничать и держаться беззаботно. Раньше он особо не задумывался о последствиях временной петли для всех остальных, но... Выходит, не только он здесь заперт? Неужели он остановил сам ход времени? Да уж, мысль не из приятных. Впрочем, не радовал и другой вариант: если для других время шло своим чередом, а он один оставался заперт в пузыре, бесконечно вращаясь по кругу.

Поттер уже хмурился, так что зацикливаться Драко на этих вопросах не стал. Да и разве он как раз сегодня не перешел к активным действиям, чтобы разрушить временную петлю?

Он отмел мысль о том, что заботился не столько о ходе времени, сколько о себе, и улыбнулся. Заметно расслабившись, Поттер улыбнулся в ответ, и Драко ощутил прилив тепла. Словно он выпил двойную порцию огневиски, и оно обожгло горло, пробирая до кончиков пальцев.

— Пойдем? — спросил Драко. Поттер кивнул, но не сдвинулся с места. Пожалуй, они могли бы аппарировать и отдельно, но... «Хороший старт — залог успеха», — мысленно напомнил себе Драко, шагнув к Поттеру и протянув руку.

Поттер облизал губы, явно занервничав, но накрыл его ладонь своей, и на краткое, прекрасное мгновение они молча стояли на кухне, держась за руки. Кончиками пальцев Драко чувствовал, как быстро бьется у Поттера пульс, и даже не мог понять, слышит ли стук чужого сердца или своего. Это оказалось почти слишком. Поттер уверенно его касался, ладонь у него была широкой и теплой, и...

Драко аппарировал их обоих к воротам в Хогвартс, пока не успел выставить себя идиотом.

Переместились они с отчетливым хлопком — явно не самая удачная аппарация в жизни Драко. Вообще не стоило аппарировать, как следует не сосредоточившись, но Драко давно уже выяснил, что рядом с Поттером сосредоточиться невозможно. Хорошо хоть, он не оставил кусок себя или Поттера в Лондоне.

Они по-прежнему держались за руки, вот только Поттер теперь вцепился так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Сжимал ладонь прямо до боли.

— Ау! — бросил Драко, и Поттер мгновенно разжал пальцы, с виду ужасно смутившись.

— Извини, — пробормотал он. — Я... никогда особо не любил парную аппарацию.

У Драко создалось впечатление, что Поттер собирался сказать что-то другое, но он все равно не смог промолчать.

— Мог бы и сообщить! Мы могли бы запросто добраться до Хогсмида по каминной сети и дальше пойти пешком, — огрызнулся он. Поттер поджал губы, но промолчал, лишь отвернулся и зашагал к воротам. Шел он так быстро, что Драко пришлось чуть ли не перейти на бег, чтобы не отставать.

— Не дури, Поттер, — фыркнул Драко, нагнав его и беззлобно толкнув плечом.

— Я? — с раздражением возмутился Поттер, но увидев, что Драко улыбается, слабо ответил тем же. — Я просто... все это слегка неожиданно, Малфой. Ты... внезапно появился на моем пороге и захотел провести со мной время. Ты ведь всегда меня ненавидел. На суде... — Он неуверенно замолк, а потом взвился. — Нет, я все же выскажусь. На суде я за тебя заступился, причем охотно, но как ты на меня смотрел! Как будто я дерьмо у тебя на ботинке. Как будто это даже хуже, что я свидетельствую в твою защиту, а не выступаю против!

Драко еле удержался, чтобы не свернуть с тропинки, сбежать в Запретный лес и хорошенько пнуть дерево. И как теперь объясниться? Отчасти это и было хуже: он вовсе не хотел, чтобы Поттер вступался за него перед судом — вообще не хотел представать перед судом, словно какой-то неудачник, какой-то жалко хнычущий поверженный злодей. Ему пришлось надменно смотреть на Поттера, ведь Поттер был всем, кем он сам мечтал стать. Вообще всем, о чем он мечтал. Если бы Драко не сидел с надменным видом, то разревелся бы, как ребенок. Он уставился на свои ботинки, молча шагая вперед и пытаясь сдержать неожиданный наплыв эмоций, хотя слова так и норовили сорваться с языка.

— Малфой? — робко произнес Поттер. И замер, так что Драко тоже был вынужден остановиться и поднять на него взгляд.

— Я тебя не ненавижу, — выдавил он.

— Да, — неловко согласился Поттер, — я это вижу. Но...

— Нет смысла объяснять, ты не поймешь.

— А ты попробуй, — к ужасу Драко заявил Поттер. — Давай, можем поговорить по дороге. Посмотрим на поле для квиддича. Хагрид и профессор Спраут сотворили настоящее чудо, засадив его травой. Даже не скажешь, что там был пожар.

Драко прекрасно это знал — видел своими глазами. И Поттер, похоже, не стал даже притворяться, будто не бывал там сам.

— Почему ты тогда согласился со мной сходить, если уже видел, как здесь все восстановили? — спросил он, не скрывая разочарования. Может, это отвлечет Поттера от поисков правды.

Поттер пожал плечами.

— Потому что ты меня попросил, — объяснил он, уставившись в лес. — Знаю, ты думаешь, что я тебя ненавижу, но это давно уже перестало быть правдой.

Драко мысленно вздохнул.

— Ладно, пойдем, Потти, — он постарался говорить весело. — Покажи мне, как восстановили квиддичное поле. Уверен, ты знаешь куда больше меня: пусть мой отец и помог все оплатить, это еще не значит, что я прислушивался к его болтовне о реставрации.

До поля они дошли в напряженном молчании, и Драко осознал, что если он хочет завоевать Поттера, то не сможет отмалчиваться. Неприятная тактика, но необходимая. Да и к тому же Поттер до отвращения благородный тип: даже не находись они во временной петле, Драко не сомневался, что Поттер и без Нерушимого обета сдержал бы слово. Просто пообещал бы и выполнил.

— Поттер... Я не очень легко проигрываю, — с усилием начал он, когда оба добрались до трибун и начали подниматься вверх.

— А ты разве не хотел, чтобы ваша сторона победила? В конце, я имею в виду, — заметил Поттер, немного помолчав. Достигнув верхнего ряда, оба сели и стали разглядывать пустое поле.

— Да ну нахрен. Я бы сам убил Темного лорда, если бы знал как, — Драко скривился. — Я не об этом. Просто... — Он осекся, раздумывая, как все объяснить и не показаться жалким. А именно жалким он себя и чувствовал. — Ты был нам нужен — мне и матери. На суде. А я не хотел в тебе нуждаться! Я должен был... сам суметь выкрутиться, как мой отец. Как все Малфои. Это было... Боже, из всех людей я зависел именно от тебя! — Драко тщетно старался подавить горечь в голосе. — Ты даже не представляешь.

— Так расскажи мне, — тихо произнес Поттер.

Драко посмотрел на руки.

— Ты не обязан, если не хочешь, — добавил Поттер, когда Драко продолжил молчать. И пожал плечами, но уголки его губ опустились вниз.

Драко устало подумал, что с него будто живьем сдирают кожу. Как на шестом курсе, словно он вернулся в тот туалет. Только на этот раз Поттер не разрывал ему грудную клетку каким-то запрещенным заклинанием, а ждал, что он сделает это сам — покажет скрытые раны и даст на них вволю налюбоваться. А Поттер сделает вид, что ни о чем таком и не просил.

Черт возьми, он этого не заслуживал. Но больше ничего не оставалось, так что Драко решил собраться с духом и быстрее со всем покончить. Да уж, чего он заслуживал — так это настоящей медали.

— Мне кажется, тебе все так легко давалось, — начал он.

— Еще чего! — со злостью перебил Поттер.

— Заткнись, Поттер! — рявкнул Драко, и Поттер мигом сдулся, как воздушный шарик. — Если хочешь, чтобы я говорил, будь так любезен выслушать. — Он попытался успокоиться. — Все так себя ведут, словно ты великий герой, словно сам решил им стать, но... Ты просто сражался с человеком, который убил твоих родителей. Выполнял указания Дамблдора, как послушный маленький солдатик. Следовал по пути, который был тебе предначертан с самого рождения. Разве я другой? — Он моргнул: глаза начало жечь. — Мне плевать было на успехи ебаного Темного Лорда, меня волновали успехи отца. А потом, когда этот ублюдок на нас взъярился, меня волновало только, чтобы родители остались в живых — это бремя легло на мои плечи.

Он прерывисто вздохнул. Замерший рядом Поттер все так же молчал.

— Я был всего лишь ребенком. Может, вконец избалованным, — он глухо рассмеялся, — но... я всегда мечтал быть тобой. Ты сразу меня невзлюбил, возможно, и за дело, но я всегда мечтал быть тобой. Поэтому и не прыгал от радости, когда ты свидетельствовал за меня на суде, — уточнил Драко, хотя уже, наверное, незачем. И не смог удержаться, чтобы не вернуть себе хоть каплю достоинства, резко заявив: — Я бы скорее предпочел свидетельствовать за тебя.

— Порекомендовал бы десять лет каторжных работ в Азкабане? — с усмешкой спросил Поттер, когда стало понятно, что больше Драко ничего не скажет.

Драко только фыркнул.

— Скорее уж двадцать.

Повисла напряженная тишина, и Поттер заерзал.

— Я тоже был ребенком, — наконец заметил он. — И... мне было бы куда проще сдаться и позволить Волдеморту победить. — Поттер повернулся к Драко. — Ты ведь понимаешь? — с сомнением протянул он.

— Конечно же, понимаю, — ответил Драко чуть резче, чем хотел. — Я не оправдываюсь. Просто объясняю. Незачем устраивать состязание, кому пришлось тяжелее всего.

Поттер моргнул, а потом неожиданно заулыбался.

— А давай! Посмотрим, кто выиграет. Я начну. Хм... Волдеморт убил моих родителей, и мне пришлось жить с дядей и тетей, которые ненавидят магию и меня. Твоя очередь.

Драко чуть дернулся.

— Э-э, я не думаю...

— Нет уж, говори, — стал подначивать Поттер.

— Когда я рос, то только и слышал о легендарном Гарри Поттере, а когда с ним познакомился, он отказался стать моим другом, — нашелся Драко. Как назло, голос дрогнул. — И ты стал самым молодым ловцом за последнее столетие, а мне на первом курсе даже не разрешили пройти отборочные испытания. — Наверное, это смешно, но обиды того периода до сих пор оставались свежи в памяти. Драко тогда впервые в жизни осознал, что не мог получить все желаемое. Если подумать, детство у него выдалось просто идеальным.

— На первом курсе Волдеморт пытался меня убить, — парировал Поттер.

— Как ни странно, я не оказался наследником Слизерина, — Драко вздернул нос.

— Э-э, Том Риддл, настоящий наследник Слизерина, и на втором курсе пытался меня убить, — ответил Поттер. — Извини.

Драко задумался.

— На меня напал злобный гиппогриф, которому опять же, как ни странно, удалось уйти от правосудия. Твоих рук дело, Поттер?

Поттер поднял бровь.

— С чего бы? — поразился он.

— И еще ты выиграл кубок по квиддичу. И Муди превратил меня в чертового хорька. А еще...

— На четвертом курсе Волдеморт опять пытался меня убить.

— Давай просто примем «Волдеморт опять пытался меня убить» как данность? Не повторяйся, Поттер. На пятом курсе моего отца арестовали и посадили в Азкабан! — Драко вошел во вкус.

— И ты из-за этого угрожал меня убить!

— И чтобы компенсировать провал отца, мне доверили задание убить директора — вот так повезло, — с сарказмом протянул Драко. — Такое веселье. Еще повезло, когда ты попытался убить меня в сраном туалете и чуть не обрек на целую вечность с Плаксой Миртл.

Поттер вспыхнул.

— Я этого не хотел, ты же знаешь, — запротестовал он. — Мне очень жаль.

— Что я не остался с Миртл? — Драко скрестил руки на груди и вздернул бровь. — Да уж, могу себе представить!

Поттер фыркнул.

— Нет же, придурок. Что так вышло... с Сектумсемпрой. У тебя... много осталось шрамов? — вдруг пристыженно спросил он.

Отвечать Драко не стал. Вместо этого вспомнил другое:

— На седьмом курсе ты стащил мою палочку, черт возьми!

— На седьмом курсе я умер, — просто сообщил Поттер.

Оба уставились друг на друга, тяжело дыша.

— Ну ладно, Поттер, ты выиграл, — проворчал Драко: такое ему уже не затмить. Такое никому не затмить. — Как всегда.

Поттер вымученно улыбнулся.

— Зато ты достойно сражался. Хотя мы оба натворили много всякой херни, — задумчиво произнес он.

— Все в порядке, Поттер, — поспешно заявил Драко на случай, если Поттер вздумает начать заново и заставит перечислить каждую мелочь — и каждый ебаный кошмар. Ну и правильно, что они оба натворили много всякой херни. Из-за этой херни он и просыпался по ночам в холодном поту. — Вот только ты забыл упомянуть ужасный шрам на лбу, который тебя изуродовал. И из-за которого ты не понравишься никому хоть с какими-то зачатками вкуса, — ехидно продолжил Драко, чтобы вывести его из себя.

— Да, поэтому мы с Джинни и расстались, — серьезно заявил Поттер. — Ей надоело вечно покупать бумажные пакеты, чтобы натягивать мне на голову во время свиданий.

Драко рассмеялся.

— У меня еще немного осталось, если тебе нужно, — невозмутимо предложил Поттер. — Хотя нет, о чем это я. У тебя такая огромная башка, никакой пакет не налезет.

— Ха-ха, просто умора, Поттер, — хмыкнул Драко, и Поттер усмехнулся.

— Про Джинни еще мало кто знает, так что я буду благодарен, если ты не станешь об этом распространяться. — Поттер встал на ноги и потянулся. — Пойдем в замок?

— Конечно, — отозвался Драко. Отчасти ему хотелось выудить из Поттера побольше секретов, но, пожалуй, хватит с него пока что неловких признаний. К тому же сейчас только утро: впереди еще полно времени для новых разговоров — как Драко надеялся, куда более откровенных. Так что он двинулся следом за Поттером, улыбаясь и кивая, когда тот указывал на восстановленные башни, отремонтированные стены и новые теплицы. А вскоре обнаружил, что ему и правда интересно слушать Поттера. Отреставрировали здесь обширную часть участка, и хотя Драко многое знал об объеме работ от отца, на словах все воспринималось иначе. Видеть все живьем — уже совсем другое дело. Драко стало искренне приятно, что его семья помогла восстановить замок. Приятно было и гулять под лучами солнца вместе с Поттером, который тоже все время улыбался. Кажется, он уже почти позабыл, с кем идет рядом. И что именно друзья Драко, его семья и слизеринские товарищи — наравне с другими монстрами, которые вовсе не были друзьями, — здесь все и разрушили.

А может, Поттер и помнил, просто его это больше не заботило. От мысли, что Поттер уже мог воспринимать его не как врага и соперника, Драко всего бросило в дрожь.

***

Когда они обошли по кругу весь замок, Поттер взглянул на часы.

— Где-то через полчаса обед, — объявил он. — Чем хочешь заняться? Заглянем внутрь? Думаю, надо будет поздороваться с директрисой, а она наверняка пригласит нас остаться на обед. Но... ну...

— Но что? — уязвленно спросил Драко. Поттер что, намекал, будто Драко на обеде будет настолько же желанным гостем, как и какой-нибудь Пивз?

Поттер окинул его таким взглядом, словно он старался изо всех сил, а Драко вел себя как мудак.

— Не хочу, чтобы тебе было неловко, — пояснил он.

Беда в том, что Драко и правда мудак.

— Тогда перестань себя так вести, — с издевкой бросил он. Но смягчился, когда Поттер убрал руки в карманы с таким видом, словно хотел сомкнуть их вокруг шеи Драко. Поттера ведь надо завоевать, а не довести до бешенства. — Спасибо за заботу, правда, — уточнил он, когда Поттер недоверчиво на него покосился, — спасибо. Но мне уже так часто бывало неловко, сейчас я это легко переношу, честно. Обещаю. Да и обед в неловкой обстановке — далеко не самое страшное, через что я прошел. К тому же, — небрежно добавил Драко, — ты ведь обо мне позаботишься, не так ли?

Недоверие на лице Поттера сменилось сомнением, и он кивнул, явно не понимая, всерьез Драко или нет.

Выглядело даже мило, хотя Драко не признал бы этого даже под пытками.

— Пойдем, — предложил он, и они вместе двинулись в замок. Прошли через вестибюль и стали подниматься по лестнице, все выше и выше, пока не оказались на восьмом этаже.

Назвав каменной горгулье пароль, Поттер повернулся к Драко.

— Вообще я здесь нередко бываю, — извиняющимся тоном сказал он. — Помог кое-что восстановить и... — пожав плечами, он направился в кабинет, — все еще чувствую себя здесь как дома, понимаешь?

Драко понимал.

Макгонагалл очень обрадовалась Поттеру и сперва настороженно отнеслась к Драко. Это немного раздражало, но, пожалуй, было справедливо. Да и вела она себя безукоризненно вежливо — так что Драко изо всех сил старался тоже вести себя вежливо и дружелюбно, и уже скоро она оттаяла как минимум на полградуса. Неплохое начало. Становиться с ней прямо друзьями незачем, но ясно же, что она любит Поттера, и...

...это у них общее.

— С тобой все в порядке? — Поттер нахмурился, и Драко осознал, что Макгонагалл задала ему какой-то вопрос, а он все пропустил мимо ушей.

— Я... прошу прощения, что? — спросил Драко, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

— Я всего лишь предложила вам с Гарри присоединиться к нам за обедом, — повторила Макгонагалл. — Особого пира не ждите, но вам обоим все будут очень рады.

— О, да, с радостью, — кивнул Драко. 

Чувство было такое, словно в голове зажегся Люмос, пролив свет на то, что уже давно пора было понять. Особо Драко это не потрясло, он и так все знал — ну еще бы, как только мог не знать? Но... теперь он облек эту мысль в слова. Дело даже не в том, что они с Поттером невероятно друг другу подходят, хотя с их историей отношений это адски странно. Дело даже не в том, как странно сложилась судьба: ему нужен именно тот, от кого стоило бы держаться подальше. Все гораздо проще.

Он любит Поттера.

Он влюблен в Поттера.

С этим осознанием пришла новая цель: во что бы то ни стало разрушить временную петлю. Он ведь Малфой и слизеринец, а в первую очередь — просто Драко. Он не станет молча страдать, уже точно зная, чего хочет — Поттера. Снова и снова проживая один и тот же день, счастья Драко не достигнет. А уж после всего того дерьма, с которым столкнулся, он чертовски заслуживал счастья. И желательно прямо сейчас, заранее спасибо.

— Ты уверен, что в порядке? — пробормотал Поттер, когда они вышли вместе с Макгонагалл из кабинета и отправились в Большой зал.

Драко улыбнулся сперва своим мыслям, а затем и Поттеру. Тот даже без повода сразу же вернул улыбку.

— В полном, — совершенно честно сказал Драко.

***

Впрочем, скоро Драко засомневался, надолго ли останется в порядке: в большом зале его усадили напротив Хагрида, который испытующе на него уставился, и между двумя хаффлпаффцами. Поттер, послав ему виноватый взгляд, дал утащить себя за другой конец стола и усадить рядом с Макгонагалл и незнакомой ведьмой средних лет — наверное, новой преподавательницей Защиты от темных искусств? Всего за столом сидели человек пятнадцать, так что Поттер оказался не так уж далеко, вот только Хагрид... просто огромен. Стол ему явно был узковат. Выглядел Хагрид так, будто находился в шаге от того, чтобы целиком закинуть себе в рот жареную курицу вместе со столовыми приборами.

— Я ведь так и не извинился за то, как мой отец поступил с Клювокрылом? — спешно произнес Драко, нащупывая под столом палочку на случай, если придется Эспеллиармусом вырывать курицу из рук мстительного Хагрида. — Я тогда сильно погорячился и очень сожалею, что все зашло так далеко. Надеюсь, Клювокрыл счастлив на свободе.

Хагрид неуверенно моргнул.

— Ты... серьезно это, Малфой?

— Конечно, — солгал Драко. Хотя это и не совсем ложь. Он все же ощущал укол вины: сам ведь все начал, разозлив гиппогрифа?

— И ты, это... дружишь теперь с Гарри? — все так же неуверенно спросил Хагрид. — А то все друзья Гарри — мои друзья.

Драко кивнул.

— Думаю, да.

Хагрид поманил его гигантским пальцем, и Драко наклонился, стараясь унять тревогу.

— Тогда... если хочешь, давай после обеда пройдемся. Покажу тебе кое-что, — Хагрид загадочно подмигнул.

Черт подери! Драко ничуть не хотелось корчиться перед гиппогрифом в грязи, даже если потом удастся еще раз чудесно на нем полетать. И особенно не хотелось корчиться в грязи на глазах у Поттера. Хотя есть вероятность, что временная петля не затронула не только Мелочь — возможно, у всех магических животных необычно развито чувство времени. Так Драко себя утешал, налегая на еду и поддерживая легкую беседу с сидящими рядом учениками. Да и вдруг Поттер вовсе не захочет провести остаток дня с табуном злобных, бешеных животных. Может, Драко и не придется унижаться.

***

Поттер захотел провести остаток дня с табуном злобных, бешеных животных. Ну конечно же. Как раз в его стиле.

По крайней мере, он захотел прогуляться с Хагридом — который с улыбкой подозвал их после обеда к себе, — а это значило и встречу с гиппогрифами.

По пути к загону Драко успел пожалеть, что хорошо пообедал: еда так и просилась наружу. Поттер все время на него косился, словно хотел что-то сказать, но не знал как.

— Давай, Поттер, выкладывай, — наконец бросил Драко, устав от его подергиваний. Хагрид ушел далеко вперед, чтобы «все подготовить». Драко поморщился от мысли, к чему именно.

— Тебе и правда жаль, что все так вышло с Клювокрылом? — спросил Поттер.

— Да, конечно, — ответил Драко, так как хотел узнать, что у Поттера на уме.

— Тогда... — начал Поттер и вдруг усмехнулся, всю его неуверенность как ветром сдуло. — Хочешь узнать, как он сбежал?

— Я так и знал! — вскрикнул Драко. — Я знал, что это твоих рук дело!

Поттер еще шире усмехнулся и рассказал просто невероятную историю, в которую Драко ни за что бы не поверил... если бы сам сейчас не испытывал на себя действие хроноворота, пропади они все пропадом. Даже обидно, что Поттеру удалось воспользоваться хроноворотом без малейших проблем. Впрочем, он ведь не такой идиот, чтобы чинить его и улучшать. К тому же с ним была Грейнджер. О, чего бы добился Драко, будь Грейнджер на его стороне!

— То есть Клювокрыл теперь живет здесь же, но под кличкой Сизокрыл? — протянул Драко, будто это для него новость.

Поттер кивнул.

— Да, он в итоге прилетел обратно к Хагриду. Власти не способны отличить одного гиппогрифа от другого.

Никто не способен отличить одного гиппогрифа от другого, подумал Драко, хотя и признал, что у Клювокрыла особенно зловещий вид.

— Ты только притворись удивленным, когда услышишь об этом от Хагрида, — заговорщически шепнул Поттер. — Не надо портить сюрприз.

Драко с трудом выдавил из себя улыбку. Но, к его глубокому облегчению, закончился весь этот цирк очень быстро: стоило ему притвориться, что он в шоке от встречи с этим огромным чудищем, Клювокрыл очень уж понимающе на него взглянул. Хотя Драко и пришлось вновь кланяться и извиняться, после первого же «Прости меня» Клювокрыл почти сразу поклонился в ответ. Очевидно, он Драко помнил. Может, друзьями они и не стали, но какое-то уважение Драко завоевал.

Поттер Клювокрыла всего лишь погладил, и тот легко толкнул его пугающе острым клювом, словно они лучшие друзья.

Сраная скотина.

— Молодчина! — проревел Хагрид, весь сияя и так хлопнув Драко по спине, что он чуть не упал сам и едва не повалил кинувшегося ему на помощь Поттеру. — Может, ты не такой уж и маленький говнюк!

Драко уже собрался было нагрубить в ответ, но Поттер прыснул, все еще держа его за плечи, и Драко решил, что ради мира и согласия закроет на оскорбление глаза. На этот раз.

— Надо б вам обоим прокатиться! — добавил Хагрид, а Клювокрыл послушно согнул задние лапы, с готовностью расправив крылья.

— Нас обоих он не выдержит, — с сомнением сказал Драко. — Иди ты, Поттер, — предложил он.

— Вот мерзавец, — прошипел Поттер, хотя по-прежнему с улыбкой. — Почему бы тебе не попробовать! Это как летать на... на... какой-то хрени, которая трясется как безумная и все время норовит тебя скинуть!

— Не-не, не переживайте. Клювик сможет выдержать вас обоих, да, Клювик? — встрял Хагрид, и Клювокрыл мерзко каркнул, похоже, выражая согласие. По крайней мере, Хагрид радостно им обоим замахал. Да и если вдруг они не так гиппогрифа поняли, то ничего страшного не случится — едва оба попробуют на него забраться, как сразу окажутся на земле.

Если, конечно, это животное само не считало, будто сможет выдержать их вес, а посреди полета устанет — и тут же сбросит свой груз.

— Давайте, давайте! — крикнул Хагрид.

— О, боже, — пробормотал Поттер. Глаза его засияли от жажды приключений, и это придало Драко смелости.

— Следуй за мной, Поттер! — приказал он, взбираясь на гиппогрифа, и Поттер вскарабкался следом.

Как и раньше, взлетел Клювокрыл мгновенно, даже не дав как следует за себя ухватиться. Вся первая минута полета — чистая паника, оба изо всех сил старались не сорваться навстречу мучительной смерти. Но затем Клювокрыл стал лететь более плавно, паря над лесом и плывя по воздушным потокам, и Драко чуть расслабился. А вот Поттер...

— Ау! — в конце концов пожаловался Драко, когда Поттер так и не разжал мертвую хватку у него на поясе.

— Ой, извини, — шепнул Поттер ему в волосы, Драко едва его расслышал сквозь шум ветра. Так сильно цепляться он перестал, зато придвинулся ближе.

И теперь почти упирался Драко в спину, а его волосы, наверное, все время лезли Поттеру в лицо. Бедра Поттера плотно прижимались к ногам Драко.

Летели они долго, и это оказалось так же волнующе, как и раньше, только... только еще лучше. Драко словно парил сам, и не только телом — всеми фибрами души он ощущал близость Поттера, его тепло и запах. Каждый вдох Поттера щекотал Драко шею.

В ходе полета Поттер все больше расслаблялся, теперь уже легко держась Драко за бока, а вскоре его ладони соскользнули почти до пояса брюк. Вокруг свистел ветер, развевая Драко волосы и майку, а Поттер вскинул руки и радостно закричал.

Когда он снова вернул ладони на место, майка Драко так задралась, что вместо ткани Поттер коснулся голой кожи. Сам он не двигался, но каждый раз, когда гиппогрифа потряхивало, руки Поттера чуть дергались, и Драко едва не вздрагивал от удовольствия.

— Ну ладно, ты выиграл! — заорал Поттер ему в ухо.

— Что? — крикнул Драко в ответ.

— Это веселее, чем мне казалось! Ты выиграл!

Сердце Драко от этих слов не подскочило в груди, как он ожидал, но слышать их все равно было приятно. А раз так...

— Что-что? — повторил, и на этот раз Поттер с силой ткнул его в ребра.

— Все ты слышал, кретин! — отозвался он, и Драко с улыбкой склонил голову.

Казалось, они только что взлетели, а Клювокрыл уже начал возвращаться к Хогвартсу. Совсем скоро они приземлились и спешились с широкой спины этого чудища, начав разминать затекшие, почти окоченевшие ноги.

Хагрид пригласил обоих к себе в хижину на чашку чая — даже смешно, опять этого не избежать. Они согласились, только на этот раз Драко уже знал, что от ирисок лучше отказаться. Поттер, как он заметил, тоже к ним не притронулся. Хорошо хоть, обед уже прошел, так что сэндвичи с горностаем им не грозят.

— Чем теперь займемся? — спросил Поттер после второй чашки.

— Как насчет еще полетать — провести игру в квиддич? — предложил Драко. — Можно расспросить учеников, не хотят ли они сыграть. Думаю, директриса запросто согласится судить матч.

— Отличная идея! — восторженно сказал Поттер, тут же вскочив, и улыбнулся сперва Драко, а потом и Хагриду. — Хочешь посмотреть, Хагрид?

Хагрид тоже заулыбался, и Драко ощутил крохотный укол вины при мысли, что украл у Поттера идею, чтобы его же и впечатлить. Но укол и правда совсем крохотный. Улыбка на лице Поттера развеивала любые сомнения.

Поттер вызвался отвести его в хаффлпаффскую гостиную, и Драко только чудом сумел не подать виду, что тоже знает дорогу: вышло бы слишком подозрительно. Но все же он позволил Поттеру самому открыть полузасыпанный землей туннель и без малейшей жалобы по нему пополз, мысленно морщась от того, во что превратятся светлые брюки.

Его жертвы оказались не напрасны: грязь удалось легко стряхнуть, а ученики запрыгали от радости при словах об игре. Уже скоро все носились по полю на школьных метлах, и на этот раз Драко больше радовался даже не за себя, а за остальных.

***

Ужинали все за хаффлпаффским столом — у Драко даже возникло отвратительное подозрение, что столы здесь меняли перед каждым приемом пищи, чтобы никого не обделить. Гостем Драко был просто образцовым. Держался он вежливо и обходительно, все время поддерживая разговор, и вскоре довольно осознал, что Макгонагалл оттаяла еще как минимум на полградуса. Они даже с интересом обсудили последние открытия в магической теории — повезло, что Драко подписан на много научных журналов. Хоть какая-то польза от его попыток развеять скуку, пусть и было бы куда умнее изучать все по книгам, а не сразу переходить к экспериментам. Особенно в путешествиях во времени...

Весь вечер Драко чувствовал, как Поттер время от времени на него поглядывает, прямо пожирая глазами, но старался не подавать виду. Когда их беседу прервал Хагрид, спросив у директрисы о своем последнем заказанном монстре, которого вот-вот привезут (Взрывопотам, черт побери! Спасибо Мерлину, что его еще не доставили, иначе бы день закончился тем, что Хагрид заламывал бы руки над их с Поттером изуродованными трупами и жалобно причитал: «Ой, детка же не хотела вас обидеть!»), а Макгонагалл стала его отчитывать («Рубеус, я надеюсь, вы не намерены приводить это существо в замок...»), Драко сразу посмотрел на Поттера. Тот отвернулся с такой скоростью, что рисковал повредить шею.

— Да что такое? — поинтересовался Драко.

Сидевший с набитым ртом Поттер принялся усиленно жевать.

— Ничего, — быстро сказал он, сглотнув. — Просто... Я не знал, что ты таким интересуешься. Всякими научными теориями. Хочешь стать преподавателем?

Ну и идея! Но Поттер явно впечатлился, так что Драко решил не воспринимать это как оскорбление. Поттер ведь не виноват, что не разбирается в магическом этикете и не в курсе, что для чистокровного наследника пойти работать — значит пасть ниже некуда. Если речь не о посте какого-нибудь советника, конечно.

— Нет, конечно, — ответил Драко. — Но мне нравится учиться. Помогает убить время.

Поттер рассмеялся.

— Вам с Гермионой надо... — Он осекся.

Да уж. Тяжело подружиться с тем, кому прежде желал смерти. Драко и так вечно мучила совесть.

— Она бы... ну, ты знаешь, — добавил Поттер, проглотив кусок картофельной запеканки.

— Она бы что?

— Простила тебя, — говорит Поттер. — Если бы ты извинился. Ты ведь раскаиваешься? — Он запихнул в рот еще одну ложку.

Очень трогательно, что Поттер так в него верит, но...

— Да, — нехотя признал Драко. Грейнджер он ненавидел: как ни больно это признавать, она была умнее, несмотря на все его преимущества. И хотя она была никем, Поттер стал дружить с ней, а не с Драко.

Поттер улыбнулся, сделав глоток тыквенного сока.

Когда появились тарелки с десертом, Драко засомневался, верно ли расценил ситуацию и не надо ли изменить планы. Но затем, к его облегчению, Макгонагалл повернулась к нему с Поттером и предложила:

— Если хотите, можете остаться ночевать в замке. В слизеринской гостиной сейчас пусто, попросить домовых эльфов постелить пару кроватей?

Поттер на него покосился, словно ожидая, что он начнет протестовать: гриффиндорца ведь нельзя допустить в слизеринскую гостиную. Но Драко едва сдержался, чтобы не вскинуть в воздух кулак. И самодовольно усмехнулся.

— С удовольствием покажу Поттеру, как выглядит стильно оформленная гостиная, — заявил он. Поттер подавился пирогом с патокой и ткнул его в бок локтем, а Макгонагалл пораженно распахнула глаза.

Пожалуй, выглядело и правда поразительно.

После обеда Хагрид пробормотал что-то пугающе похожее на «Взрывопотам, ура!» и мигом сбежал, а Макгонагалл бросилась за ним.

Остальные ученики разошлись, оставив Поттера и Драко в Большом зале наедине.

Потянувшись, Поттер встал на ноги.

— Пойдем, — сказал он с блеском в глазах.

Драко последовал за ним, немало удивившись, когда Поттер отвел его на кухню и выпросил у заботливых домовых эльфов полбутылки огневиски и пару стаканов. Похищенную выпивку они вынесли из замка — дойдя до озера, Поттер уселся на траву у озера и принялся щедро, с невероятно сосредоточенным видом наполнять стаканы.

Мысленно вздохнув по своим светлым брюкам, Драко сел рядом и применил к земле согревающие чары. Вечер выдался теплый, но все же солнце уже садилось, и скоро станет прохладно.

Шум приливающих к берегу волн почти убаюкивал, было тихо и спокойно. Драко чуть не опрокинул на колени выпивку, когда из воды с громким всплеском показался гигантский кальмар, потустороннее завывая и размахивая щупальцами.

Поттер, подонок такой, аж упал от смеха.

— Готов поспорить, его сюда Хагрид притащил, — проворчал Драко, сделав большой глоток виски. Оно приятно опалило горло.

Поттер снова засмеялся.

— Скорее всего, — признал он. — Хотя, знаешь ли, будь кальмар одним из питомцев Хагрида, тогда у него были бы... не знаю даже. Ядовитые щупальца и любовь к человечине. — Он улыбнулся, встряхнув виски на дне стакана. — У Хагрида доброе сердце. Он любому монстру даст шанс, не важно, какая у того репутация. За это я его больше всего и люблю.

Прозвучало ужасно сентиментально, а раз уж у Поттера, кажется, сентиментальное настроение, Драко рискнул спросить кое-что, о чем гадал целыми днями:

— Что произошло между тобой и Джинни? Вы казались такой... крепкой парой.

Поттер вздохнул. Глаза у него перестали блестеть, но от вопроса он не уклонился.

— Мне с ней просто было слишком... уютно, понимаешь? Как будто она моя сестра или лучшая подруга. И... — Он потянулся за бутылкой, плеснув еще виски сперва Драко, а потом и себе. — Я понял, что хочу кого-то... чего-то другого.

Драко ощутил прилив ярости — ебаный Финч-Флетчли! Но затем призадумался. С Финч-Флетчли Поттера свела Грейнджер, сам он об этом хаффлпаффском кретине всегда отзывался без особого энтузиазма. Выходит, Поттер запал не на него. Может, он говорил просто в общих чертах? Хотелось бы еще порасспрашивать, но нельзя — как Драко объяснит, откуда узнал об их свиданиях? На Грейнджер все свалить не удастся: заставить их с Поттером поговорить, чтобы наладить отношения, как раз в ее духе, но разбалтывать гейские секреты Поттера она бы точно не стала. Так что Драко лишь многозначительно протянул:

— М-м?

И замолчал, понадеявшись, что Поттер заполнит паузу.

Поттер отлично ее заполнил, мать его.

— А что ты, с кем-нибудь встречаешься? — поинтересовался он, глядя, как гигантский кальмар то появляется над водой, то снова исчезает.

— Нет, — ответил Драко. И, выпив для смелости, добавил: — Сложновато найти себе пару, когда предпочитаешь мужчин.

Пожалуй, можно было бы намекнуть и потоньше, но...

Поттер поперхнулся виски.

— Похлопать тебя по спине? — лениво протянул Драко, чувствуя, как его охватывает желание пошалить.

— Нет-нет, я в норме, — откашлявшись, выдавил Поттер. Немного потеребил рукав майки и громко заявил: — Да, я тоже это обнаружил.

— Обнаружил что? — переспросил Драко, так как издеваться над Поттером, наверное, его самая любимая игра.

— Ой, э-э... — начал Поттер, проведя пальцами по волосам, — ну, знаешь... — Он замолк, когда Драко не выдержал и рассмеялся. — Ну ты и мудак!

— Не буду спорить, — Драко ухмыльнулся, а Поттер с силой хлопнул его по руке. Затем подлил огневиски в оба их стакана.

— Пытаешься меня напоить? — хмыкнул Драко, и Поттер вздрогнул, пролив выпивку себе на руку и на траву. И беспомощно расхохотался.

— Смотри, что я из-за тебя наделал! — пожаловался он, слизывая виски с пальцев.

Внизу живота у Драко потянуло от возбуждения, и он неприкрыто глазел, пока Поттер не заметил и смущенно не замер, закрыв стаканом лицо.

— Так что, — протянул Драко: ему все еще хотелось пошалить, а если что-то пойдет не так, можно выдать это за дружеское подтрунивание, — получается, ты променял Джинни на ее братца?

Поттер издал какой-то странный звук, будто пытался подавить взрыв смеха.

— Ты про Рона? Фу, нет! — с негодованием крикнул он.

— Нет? — усмехнулся Драко.

— Нет!

— Совсем-совсем?

— Драко, нет!

— Но подумай о его чудесном члене в окружении милых рыжих кудряшек...

Поттер расхохотался и скривился так, словно его вот-вот стошнит. Затем беспомощно замахал руками.

— Фу-у-у-у-у-у-у-у-у! — выдавил он.

Драко вновь усмехнулся.

— Серьезно, никогда не думал? А что насчет остальных гриффиндорцев?

Поттер кое-как взял себя в руки.

— Ты это о чем? — неловко спросил он.

— Наверняка же вы не скучали в спальне после отбоя.

— Не-ет, — Поттер густо покраснел. — Все как обычно, знаешь ли... Только наедине! За задернутым пологом! Боже мой, поверить не могу, что сказал это вслух.

Драко фыркнул.

— Серьезно, Поттер? Ни разу?

— Нас тогда другое занимало! — запротестовал Поттер.

Драко промолчал, начав обратный отсчет с пяти. Пять...

Четыре...

Три...

Два...

— А что, ты?.. — бессвязно пролепетал Поттер, вырвав одной рукой пучок травы, а другой крепко сжимая стакан.

Попался.

— Конечно, — Драко постарался говорить равнодушно и скучающе. — Все те же развлечения, что обычно в интернатах. Взрывающиеся карты на раздевание, игра в бутылочку, совместная дрочка, иногда минет — все в таком духе. 

Не совсем так, но доля правды в этом была. Пару раз они с Блейзом, а иногда и с Теодором очень приятно проводили время. Просто дружески друг друга выручали — Драко сильно бы удивился, если бы какие-нибудь соседи Поттера по спальне не занимались тем же, только тщательно скрывали, так что он ничего не заметил. В первую очередь Драко всегда подозревал Финнигана с Томасом. К тому же для этого даже не надо быть геем, всего лишь возбудиться — хотя, конечно, свободные взгляды здесь сильно все упрощали.

Поттер уже умудрился сорвать почти всю близлежащую траву. Прерывисто вдохнув, он сделал из стакана большой глоток.

— Ага, — выдавил он. — Ясно.

— Мне очень жаль, что ты столько всего пропустил, Поттер, — скорбно сказал Драко. — Уверен, что Лонгботтом отлично управляется с...

— О боже! — Поттер снова рассмеялся. — Прекрати уже!

— Ладно.

Драко с усмешкой сменил тему, но разговор все равно отпечатался у него на краю сознания. А у Поттера, кажется, этот разговор вообще отпечатался по всему сознанию — судя по тому, как он время от времени краснел без повода и поглядывал на Драко, явно думая, что тот ничего не замечал. А через пару часов они пойдут — вместе! — в слизеринскую гостиную, лягут спать на соседних кроватях, совсем близко друг к другу...

«Что ж, — подумал Драко, чувствуя, как все тело заливает жар, — посмотрим, что получится».

***

В замок оба вернулись навеселе, но не пьяными: Поттер, похоже, знал меру в выпивке, да и после неловкой беседы о сексе они как-то увлеклись разговорами и позабыли о виски. Драко это более чем устраивало. Не хотелось бы пользоваться чужой беспомощностью, пусть он обычно так и делал. Слизеринцы — Малфои — обычно так и делали. Но почему-то с Поттером все воспринималось иначе.

Если Поттер согласится на то, что у Драко — очень примерно — в планах, то он должен отзываться с готовностью. Похрен на временную петлю. Похрен на то, что этот день почти наверняка вновь исчезнет, несмотря на надежды Драко. Сейчас речь о Поттере. И он важен.

Они миновали вестибюль, где их шаги эхом отдавались от каменного пола. Снаружи уже стемнело, и в замке тоже стало мрачно, хотя на стенах горели факелы, озаряя все мягким мерцающим светом. Проведя Поттера к маленькой двери слева от лестницы, Драко спустился за ней по узким ступенькам — мимо старого кабинета Снейпа и дальше по лабиринту коридоров, остановившись у входа в гостиную. Со стороны он казался обычной стеной, и Драко покосился на Поттера, ожидая, что он растеряется и спросит, зачем они здесь встали.

Ничего такого Поттер делать не стал. А поймав взгляд Драко, выглядел... сконфуженным.

— Ну что ты за чертов кошмар, Поттер! Ты здесь уже бывал! — взвился Драко. И произнес пароль, который Макгонагалл шепнула ему на ужине — «союз». Камни со скрипом раздвинулись, открывая темный проход.

— Э-э, — выдавил Поттер, — ну...

Закатив глаза, Драко зашел внутрь. Гостиная осталась такой же, как в его воспоминаниях — все в темно-зеленых тонах. Частично она пролегала под озером, и при взгляде в окно Драко увидел, как мимо проскользнуло щупальце гигантского кальмара. И ощутил странную ностальгию: в Хогвартсе он провел много приятных моментов. Учеба не была сплошным потоком дерьма.

— Так когда ты здесь бывал? — начал допытываться Драко, рухнув на один из кожаных зеленых диванов. — Ведь не в то время, когда мы здесь учились?..

— Э-э, — снова промямлил Поттер.

— Яйца Салазара, — выдохнул Драко. — Ну давай, теперь уже можно признаться.

Поттер признался — и когда он сообщил об Оборотном зелье, у Драко отвисла челюсть. Он быстро захлопнул рот — просто неприлично сидеть с болтающейся челюстью. История, конечно, многое объясняла: например, как ему удалось связно поговорить с Винсентом и Грегори. И почему вскоре после этого разговора Винс и Грег ворвались обратно с криками, что кто-то их на несколько часов запер в шкафу! Драко решил, что они оба просто спятили. Теперь он ощутил себя слегка виноватым, так как потом не раз им об этом напоминал. Кажется, даже прочитал целую лекцию об опасностях чрезмерно богатого воображения.

Иногда он до сих пор скучал по Винсенту. Тот был полным мудаком, но мудаком Драко. И хорошим другом.

Закончив рассказ, Поттер немного стушевался, словно опасаясь того, как Драко отреагирует.

— Ах ты хитрый ублюдок, — восхищенно протянул Драко.

Поттер улыбнулся, явно чуть растерявшись.

— Конечно, мы с Роном видели только гостиную, больше ничего, и...

— Нет-нет, не надо все портить, Поттер, — перебил Драко. — Сейчас ты мне расскажешь, что целый месяц варил зелье, а на деле потом ничего не выяснил. — Он почти не сомневался, что так все и было: в конце концов, Драко и сам не знал о наследнике Слизерина ничего стоящего. Пожалуй, сейчас этому можно только порадоваться.

— Ай, отвали, — фыркнул Поттер. Обошел комнату, разглядывая книжные полки, гобелены прославившихся слизеринцев и доску объявлений факультета. Посмотрел в окно. — Так странно находиться под озером, — заметил он. — Тебе так не кажется?

Драко только пожал плечами: он давно к этому привык.

— Пойдем, Поттер, я тебе здесь все покажу. — Он провел Поттера по тускло освещенному коридору в спальню, которую делил с Винсентом, Грегори, Теодором и Блейзом, решив, что Макгонагалл именно ее приказала подготовить к ночевке. Так и оказалось: мерцали свисающие с потолка серебряные лампы, излучая зеленоватый свет, а в камине мягко горел огонь. Даже летом без этого никак: в подземельях всегда прохладно, так как стены омывала холодная вода озера, высасывая из камней тепло.

Штор здесь нет — какой в них смысл? Окна же под водой. Если Драко задерживал дыхание, то слышал, как о стекло бились волны.

Впечатлительным первогодкам часто снилось, что они тонут. А может, и слизеринцам постарше, но они в жизни бы не признались.

— Как-то тут... слегка зеленовато, — заметил Поттер.

— Слегка зеленовато? — с притворной обидой переспросил Драко. — Да здесь целое зеленое царство! — самодовольно добавил он. И дело не только в освещении — еще в слизеринских гербах на стенах и шелковой драпировке над кроватями.

— Ты уж меня извини, — Поттер усмехнулся. — По-моему, жить под водой все-таки жутковато.

— Не волнуйся, Поттер, я тебя защищу, — беспечно заявил Драко. Поттер сделал глубокий вдох и отвернулся, будто бы осматривая спальню, причем так, чтобы Драко не видел его лица.

— Ты устал? — спросил Драко, лихорадочно соображая. Оставался риск, что Поттер ответит «Да», залезет на одну из двух застеленных кроватей и задернет полог с такой скоростью, будто его преследуют гончие ада.

Мгновение стояла тишина. А потом...

— Э-э, нет, — неуверенно протянул Поттер, снова поворачиваясь к Драко. — А что, ты устал?

— Нет. — Драко нашарил в кармане уменьшенную колоду карт, достал их и вернул заклинанием нормальный размер. — Сыграем? — предложил он.

Щеки Поттера заалели.

— Во что? — уточнил он, явно вспомнив слова Драко о картах на раздевание.

Пожалуй, для стриптиза еще рановато: не хватало еще спугнуть Поттера.

— Во взрывающиеся карты, — хмыкнул он. — Во что же еще?

Заметно успокоившись, Поттер вздернул бровь, неплохо имитируя фирменный взгляд Драко.

— Боишься, Поттер? — протянул Драко, мешая карты.

— Нет, конечно, — ответил Поттер. — Но...

— Тогда давай, — перебил его Драко. Сняв ботинки, взобрался на ближайшую кровать и устроился на изголовье, скрестив ноги.

Тяжело сглотнув, Поттер разулся сам. Хорошо, что он далеко не трус — вскарабкался на кровать и сел напротив Драко.

— Только давай как-нибудь поинтереснее, — добавил Драко, сделав вид, что не заметил, как Поттер напрягся. — Дай подумать... Как насчет такого: проигравший должен будет ответить на вопрос победителя.

— Э-э, ну ладно, — с сомнением произнес Поттер, явно так до конца и не расслабившись.

Оба достали палочки и принялись играть, стремительно раскладывая карты. Все же магическая версия захватывала куда сильнее, хотя в ней и возрастал риск поджечь покрывало. Пришлось постараться, но в итоге Драко удалось проиграть так, чтобы поражение не выглядело намеренным. Поттер широко заулыбался.

— Давай, вперед, — сказал Драко. — Что хочешь узнать?

— О! Я, э-э... — Нахмурившись, Поттер собрал карты и стал тасовать. — Что ты собираешься делать дальше? Ну, в плане работы.

— Только зря вопрос потратил, — Драко закатил глаза. — И это все, на что ты способен?

— Не ерничай, Малфой. — Поттер начал раздавать карты и даже умудрился не грохнуться с кровати, когда одна из них вдруг взорвалась. — Мне правда интересно.

Ну ладно.

— Понятия не имею, — честно ответил Драко. — Я всегда думал, что стану заниматься чем-нибудь в Министерстве, пойду по стопам отца — займу пост политического советника, что-нибудь такое. Но...

— Тебя туда не берут?

— Не глупи, Поттер, конечно же, меня возьмут. Я просто не уверен, что хочу этим заниматься. Но нельзя ведь все время просиживать задницу и ничего не делать. Мне...

— Что?

Драко пожал плечами.

— Мне всегда казалось, что может быть весело стать изобретателем, работать с магическими объектами. Придумывать заклинания. Только не смейся, — пригрозил он. И вдруг почувствовал себя идиотом. Все-таки в путешествиях во времени он не особо преуспел. Хотя... Драко ведь починил Исчезательный шкаф? Еще и который не мог починить никто другой. И... эксперимент с хроноворотом ошеломительным успехом не назовешь, но все же Драко еще жив, а это что-то да значит.

— С чего мне смеяться? — недоуменно спросил Поттер. — По-моему, интересная работа. Может, тебе стать невыразимцем? Гермиона столько всего рассказывает о своих проектах в Отделе тайн — хотя я не уверен, что ей можно об этом говорить, так что забудь о моих словах. Они берутся за все подряд — исследуют смерть, любовь, время и пытаются найти им практическое применение. Все в таком духе.

Время, ха! Просто умора.

Они сыграли заново, и хотя эту партию Драко собирался выиграть, вопрос Поттера выбил его из колеи, и он вновь проиграл.

— Опять я? — протянул Поттер. — Ой! — Он заерзал. — Э-э, вот ты говорил... ты бы... — Он откашлялся. — Как твои родители относятся к тому, что ты гей? В смысле, если они об этом знают.

— Они меня любят, — заявил Драко, радуясь, что знает ответ. Что ему хватило смелости узнать. — Да, они в курсе. И просто хотят, чтобы я был счастлив. — Он медленно выдохнул. — Я не говорю, что это совсем легко... Я чувствую, что обязан жениться, создать семью и обеспечить сына и наследника. Но... — Он снова пожал плечами. — Это долг перед собой, а не с целью угодить родителям. Я тоже хочу, чтобы они были счастливы.

— Как бы я хотел поговорить со своими родителями, — совсем тихо сказал Поттер.

Драко вздохнул.

— Судя по тому немногому, что я слышал о твоих родителях, Поттер, они были бы счастливы, что бы ты ни выбрал. Не думаю, что раз уж тебе нравится сосать член, то они перестанут с любовью смотреть на тебя с небес.

Поттер подавился воздухом.

— Надеюсь, не прямо в процессе! — он криво усмехнулся.

Когда Драко проиграл и третью партию, Поттер сощурился:

— Надеюсь, ты не специально мне поддаешься, Малфой.

— Нет, — Драко широко распахнул глаза. — Зачем мне это делать?

— Не знаю, — просто ответил Поттер. — Давай, передаю тебе право спрашивать. Что хочешь узнать?

— Ты мне доверяешь? — спросил Драко.

— Почему бы и нет? — Поттер уставился на него с немым вопросом: «А теперь ты что затеял, Малфой?»

— Нет, это и был вопрос.

— Что именно?

Драко весело подумал, что выпил Поттер все-таки немало. Но пока он придумывал, как объяснить что-то столь очевидное, Поттер уже сообразил сам.

— А-а. — Он стал перебирать карты. — Думаю, что доверяю, — серьезно объявил он. — То есть я бы хотел. Я... могу тебе доверять? Как думаешь?

Сложный вопрос.

— Да, — произнес Драко. — Если я дал слово, то потом его сдержу. 

Впрочем, он редко что-то обещал. Оставалось надеяться, что ответ вышел не слишком уж уклончивым. Драко привык уклоняться от ответов, кормить всех белой ложью и смутными обещаниями — так его научили. Резкость и прямота Поттера вызывали у него восхищение, но это не для него. Драко предпочитал действовать более тонко и не так однозначно.

Наверное, Поттер видел его насквозь. Но он лишь кивнул и посмотрел Драко прямо в глаза.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Тогда... Я тебе доверяю, Драко.

Драко вдруг почувствовал себя так, словно ему предложили что-то невероятно ценное.

— Раз так, зачем ты вообще затеял эту игру? — Поттер взялся тасовать карты, но раздавать не стал.

— О, просто хотел выпытать, не трахаешься ли ты сейчас ни с кем, — беззаботно заявил Драко, и Поттер выронил карты.

Взорвалась половина колоды, а за ней и вторая, и Драко мигом спрыгнул с кровати, чтобы его не задело. Надо было и Поттера за собой потянуть, но в такие моменты каждый сам за себя. Первым делом Драко опасался за сохранность своих светлых брюк.

Когда взрывы отгремели, а Драко с трудом поднялся на ноги, Поттер — мрачный и слегка опаленный — сидел на кровати, скрестив руки на груди. Драко не удержался и прыснул.

— Да, дико смешно. — Поттер неловко переполз на край кровати и свесил на пол ноги, собираясь встать. — Только посмотри на чертову кровать!

Драко посмотрел. В центре одеяла зияла дыра, проходящая через всю кровать.

— О, черт, — хмыкнул он. — Похоже, придется тебе спать на полу.

— Мне? — Поттер вскинулся. — С чего ты решил, что это моя кровать?

— Я могу и поделиться своей, если ты поклянешься, что не храпишь.

Поттер окинул его многозначительным взглядом.

— Слушай, Малфой, я не тупой.

— Разве?

Поттер задохнулся от возмущения, но не успел он заговорить, как Драко вмешался:

— И ты все еще не ответил на мой вопрос, Поттер. Так что?

— Какой вопрос?

— Ты сейчас трахаешься с кем-ни...

— Мерлин! Нет, не трахаюсь! Доволен?

Драко ухмыльнулся.

— Вообще-то очень.

Такой намек ведь даже Поттер должен понять?

Держался Поттер с большим достоинством, даже несмотря на пылающие щеки. Взглянул Драко в лицо и сказал:

— Не знаю уж, правильно ли я все понял, но на всякий случай скажу, что обычно я не... ну, ты знаешь.

Нет, Драко не знал. С каждым днем Поттер открывал все новые глубины смущенного лепета.

— Не что? Не трахаешься?

Поттер обреченно на него посмотрел.

— Не со случайными партнерами. — Отвернувшись, он стал внимательно разглядывать резной камин в другой стороне спальни. — Не то... — Он прочистил горло. — Не то чтобы я сейчас не хотел...

— Поттер, — начал Драко, чувствуя, как бешено стучит сердце и до предела натянуты нервы, — ты уже когда-нибудь?..

Поттер не обернулся.

— А тебе-то какое дело? — чуть подрагивающим голосом спросил он.

Выходит, нет. Наверное. Ну и хорошо. Не то чтобы сам Драко занимался сексом больше пяти раз, а он ведь не провел полгода в палатке с Грейнджер — худшей убийцы либидо и не придумаешь.

Но все же.

— Поттер, иди сюда, — позвал Драко.

Поттер не пошевелился.

— Пожалуйста, Гарри, — сказал Драко. Имя Поттера звучало совсем непривычно, словно из другого языка.

Поттер обернулся. Выглядел он не в себе — глаза широко распахнуты, а губы плотно сжаты, словно иначе они бы задрожали.

Драко подался вперед, всего в пару шагов преодолев расстояние между ними.

— Можно задать тебе еще один вопрос? — спросил он.

— Смотря какой, — выдавил Поттер, начав немного походить на обычного себя. — Опять с издевкой? С меня уже хватило...

— Нет, — отрезал Драко. — Это адски неловкий вопрос, я весь день к нему готовился.

— О боже, — слабо выдохнул Поттер. Слава Мерлину, он гриффиндорец: — Тогда давай.

— Можно тебя поцеловать?

Почему-то чувство было такое, будто день вот-вот начнется заново — все вокруг словно замерло, приостановилось. И дыхание, и сердцебиение. И сам Поттер молча стоял на месте.

Потом разрушил тишину.

— Зачем? — полузадушенно спросил он. И тяжело сглотнул.

О, ради всего святого!

— Потому что хочу, — ответил Драко, совсем теряя над собой контроль. — Я чертовски сильно этого хочу. Хорошая причина? Пожалуйста, позволь мне, прошу.

Поттер вновь сглотнул, облизал губы и... принял решение. Слава богу, правильное.

— Да, — тихо и хрипло сказал он. — То есть... хорошо.

Стало ужасно неловко. Драко никак не мог решить, послушаться члена и попросту накинуться на Поттера или же не спешить. Поттер выглядел... Мерлин. Он смотрел мягко, жаждуще и нетерпеливо — боже, у Драко сердце замирало в груди от желания. От одного лишь на него взгляда.

Он шагнул вперед, и Поттер тоже подался навстречу. Драко потянулся к нему, скользнув руками по бокам, задел край майки и отвел вверх, коснувшись пальцами голой кожи. Обхватил Поттера за пояс — кожа там была горячая и упругая — и притянул к себе. Поттер зарылся руками ему в волосы, заставляя опустить голову.

Их губы соприкоснулись. Чуть застонав, Драко приоткрыл рот, и Поттер последовал его примеру, с готовностью впуская язык Драко. Губы у Поттера оказались теплые, их языки влажно сплелись, и член Драко возбужденно дернулся. Он обвел руками поясницу Поттера, запустив их под майку, и просунул правую ногу между его бедер, вжимаясь всем телом.

У Поттера уже стоял, и он беспомощно застонал Драко в рот, вскидывая бедра и трахая его языком.

— Драко, я... — выдохнул Поттер между поцелуями. Отстранившись, Драко уткнулся ему в шею, поставив засос на нежной коже чуть ниже уха.

— Мм, да? — прошептал он, не отрывая губ. И подался выше, медленно облизав ушную раковину, от чего у Поттера подкосились колени.

— Дверь... — с отчаянием отозвался Поттер.

— А что с ней? — Драко подул на влажный след на коже, и Поттер задрожал, едва ли не повиснув у него на руках.

— Не хочешь ее закрыть, черт возьми?

Драко слегка отстранился.

— Хм-м, Поттер, а у тебя в спальне дверь закрывалась?

— Э-э, нет, — выдавил он.

Драко ухмыльнулся.

— И ты ведь все равно дрочил за пологом кровати? Несмотря на то, что в любую минуту мог зайти декан или проплыть Почти Безголовый Ник — и увидеть, чем ты там занят?

— Э-э, да, — сказал Поттер. Кончики ушей у него порозовели.

— Ну вот.

— Малфой, я...

Драко вздернул бровь.

— Ты не находишь, что раз уж я сейчас засуну руку тебе в штаны, было бы неплохо звать меня Драко?

Лицо Поттера заалело, и он рвано, возбужденно вдохнул. Но...

Оглядев комнату, Драко отпустил Поттера и подошел к резному стулу из темного дерева, стоящему у камина. Подняв его, тут же вздрогнул — чертовски тяжелая штука, и вообще, волшебник он или как? — отнес к двери и подпер им дверную ручку, надежно заблокировав.

Затем с гордым видом вернулся к Поттеру, который — увы — немного пришел в себя и закатил глаза.

— Мой герой, — с сарказмом произнес он.

Такое Драко мог слушать вечно.

Поттер фыркнул.

— Не дуйся, Драко, — бросил он и сразу же смягчил резкие слова, наклонившись к нему и поцеловав — страстно, задевая зубами. Затем чуть отодвинулся и легко прикусил Драко губу, мгновенно зализав укус.

Такого Драко от Поттера не ожидал и мигом завелся еще сильнее. Это и правда происходит. На самом деле. Просунув руки ему под одежду, Драко обвел ими спину, мягко поглаживая сверху вниз. От прикосновений Поттер вздрогнул, углубив поцелуй, и Драко решился — оторвался от его губ и потянул вверх майку, чтобы снять ее с Поттера через голову.

Вышло не так ловко, как Драко хотел. Нос у Поттера, видимо, был просто огромный, так как майка за него зацепилась, а с ней и очки — слетев с носа, когда Драко с силой рванул ткань.

— Ау! — жалобно протянул Поттер и прыснул.

— Ты что, совсем слепой? — поинтересовался Драко.

— Почти. — Поттер потер лицо. На месте, где сидели очки, остались красные полоски, и Драко, повинуясь какому-то донельзя сентиментальному порыву, подался вперед и поцеловал его в переносицу.

— Вот это уже было странно, — заметил Поттер и непринужденно улыбнулся, явно не желая задеть. Взгляд у него был расфокусирован, но он все же задрал на Драко майку, с легкостью стянув через голову, а потом...

— Акцио очки! — приказал он, и очки влетели ему в руку. Поттер тут же их напялил.

— Да у тебя вообще не осталось шрамов! — возмутился он.

Драко оглядел свою грудь. Великолепная грудь, с позволения сказать. Гладкая, подтянутая — попросту безупречная. Не зря он столько бегал — хоть сейчас пригодилось.

— Неа, — хмыкнул он.

— А я чувствовал себя таким виноватым! — Поттер, кажется, слегка разошелся.

— Мне все равно было чертовски больно, — фыркнул Драко и, взяв Поттера за руку, положил ее себе на грудь. Это еще было мягко сказано: в тот момент, когда Поттер наслал на него проклятие, Драко всерьез подумал, что умрет.

Поттер провел ладонью по груди Драко, от чего соски сразу же затвердели, и Поттера это, похоже, заворожило — он медленно потер пальцем один сосок. От прикосновений Драко бросило в дрожь, от каждого движения его член дергался.

Затем Поттер — Салазар! — нагнулся и накрыл ртом сосок, жарко и влажно обведя языком. Повторил еще раз, и Драко не удержался от стона.

Когда Поттер поднял голову, то уже весь раскраснелся, и Драко не смог устоять — снова его поцеловал, медленно и лениво, но с каждым мигом все более требовательно. Поттер просто неотразим, черт возьми.

— Постель, — предложил Драко. Поттер широко распахнул глаза, но стесняться не стал.

Все зашло куда дальше, чем Драко ожидал. Но, черт возьми, не дальше, чем ему хотелось. Он безумно этого жаждал, для него больше не существовало ничего, кроме жгучего желания. А Поттер... Глаза у него помутнели от возбуждения. Он хотел этого не меньше, чем Драко, никаких сомнений.

Нахрен случайный секс. Сейчас здесь нет ничего случайного. Драко хотелось запереть дверь, приковать Поттера к постели и держать его тут вечно.

Упав на вторую застеленную кровать, они легли рядом, переплетаясь ногами и гладя друг друга по спинам, целуясь, целуясь и целуясь. Губы у Поттера были теплые, со вкусом огневиски, и такие невероятно мягкие, что Драко на каждом поцелуе забывал как дышать.

С трудом от него оторвавшись, Драко опрокинул Поттера на спину и уселся сверху, чуть приподнявшись, чтобы расстегнуть на нем джинсы и стянуть вниз. Поттер послушно вскинул бедра, выпутываясь из брюк, а Драко завозился со своими — умудрившись от них избавиться, не рухнув на Поттера и не заехав ему коленом по яйцам.

Затем он наклонился, опираясь на левую руку, а правой медленно провел по груди Поттера. Дойдя до живота, замер — Поттер затаил дыхание. Но все же Драко не остановился, обведя пальцами резинку боксеров Поттера и мягко очертив через белье член.

И взглянул в лицо Поттеру. Веки у него дрожали, рот он то распахивал, то закрывал, плотно сжимая губы. И беспомощно дернулся, когда Драко опустил ладонь ниже, обхватив через ткань его яйца.

Драко скользнул пальцами по всей длине члена, задев головку, и Поттер тяжело сглотнул. Напряженно выдохнул:

— Пожалуйста.

И пусть никто потом не говорит, что Драко не джентльмен. Сдернув с Поттера боксеры, он и сам выпутался из шелкового белья, отбросив всю одежду в сторону.

— Секунду, — шепнул он, потянувшись к скинутым брюкам за палочкой и наколдовав в ладонь Любрикус. Затем улегся рядом с Поттером, который уже снял очки и положил на прикроватную тумбочку. — Подвинься ко мне, — предложил он, и Поттер послушно прильнул к нему, накрыв губы Драко своими.

Обхватив рукой оба их члена, Драко обильно их смазал, и Поттер потрясенно выдохнул ему в рот. От возбуждения Драко уже едва мог дышать. Вместе оба члена с трудом помещались в руке, и чувство было такое, будто они стали одним целым, даже подрагивали в одном ритме. Член Поттера запульсировал, скользнув по его, и Драко задвигал ладонью. Вздрогнув, Поттер вцепился ему в плечо, отчаянно целуя.

На поцелуй Драко ответил с таким же отчаянием. Быстрого темпа он бы долго не выдержал, так что замедлился, а затем и вовсе разжал руку. Перекатился через Поттера и устроился на нем сверху, опираясь на локти. Их зажатые между животами члены потерлись друг о друга, и Драко крутанул бедрами, наблюдая, как Поттер приоткрыл рот, тяжело и часто задышав.

Мир сузился до его члена и члена Поттера, которые скользко вжимались друг в друга. Движений было и слишком много, и не хватало — восхитительная пытка. На лбу Поттера выступил пот, рот широко распахнулся, и Драко опустил голову, вновь его целуя. Ответил Поттер жадно и яростно.

Затем приподнялся на локтях и слегка толкнул Драко, заставив перевернуться на спину. Забрался на него сверху, соединив ладонью оба их члена, и Драко застонал от остроты ощущений. А потом Поттер задвигался — ритмично и неторопливо, наваливаясь на Драко всем телом. Члену стало жарко и тесно, от каждого движения открывалась чувствительная головка, и уже скоро Драко превратился в нечто горячее, потное и изнывающее.

— Драко, — простонал Поттер, нагнувшись к его губам, и задвигался быстрее и резче. Их яйца шлепали друг о друга, и Драко находился уже на самой грани, так что он вскинулся, снова толкнув Поттера на спину. Тот восторженно ахнул, глаза у него закатились, и Драко лихорадочно задвигал бедрами. Раз за разом Поттер выдыхал имя Драко, а затем задрожал всем телом от силы оргазма, впиваясь пальцами Драко в спину, все вздрагивая, вздрагивая и вздрагивая.

Драко продолжал вскидывать бедра, пока Поттер не забился под ним, чуть ли не всхлипывая, и наконец замер. Близоруко моргнул, тяжело дыша, и потянулся к его члену. Драко поднялся на четвереньки, чтобы ему было удобнее, и Поттер принялся резко и стремительно ему дрочить, пока от возбуждения у него не подкосились колени. После трех мучительных, божественных толчков Драко с силой кончил Поттеру на живот и грудь и скатился с него, пытаясь отдышаться. Затем провел пальцем по измазанному спермой животу.

Поттер вздрогнул, на миг напрягаясь, и снова расслабился. Наклонившись, Драко мягко, с чувством его поцеловал, и Поттер заскулил от удовольствия. Глаза у него уже слипались, он явно готов был провалиться в сон.

— Это было... — сонно сказал Поттер. — Мерлин. — Он устало обхватил рукой Драко за пояс. — Неожиданно. Но...

— Но что? — спросил Драко, вытаскивая из-под них одеяло и натягивая на обоих.

— Желанно, — тихо произнес Поттер. — Уже... какое-то время, — еще тише добавил он. — Никогда бы не подумал...

Драко затаил дыхание.

— Ты ведь будешь здесь, когда я завтра проснусь? — прошептал Поттер, уже почти засыпая. — Обещаешь?

— Обещаю, — ответил Драко, плотнее укрывая Поттера одеялом. 

Обещал он всем сердцем, пусть и не был уверен, что сможет физически сдержать слово. Если завтра он не проснется в объятиях Поттера, ему придется... рассказать родителям о временной петле, попросить их о помощи. Драко до смерти надоело оставаться в этом дне. Теперь ему хотелось только одного — жить дальше. И непременно с Поттером — с Гарри — рядом.


	10. Chapter 10

Проснувшись, Драко первым делом подумал о Гарри — и Гарри, конечно же, не оказалось рядом.

Рядом были лишь стол и хроноворот — все та же спальня, и на миг Драко захотелось ударить кулаком в стену. Только это ничего бы не решило, так что он сдержался. Он ощущал себя грязным, проснувшись голым в одиночестве, бросив Гарри и нарушив обещание — хотя формально Драко его не нарушил, потому что Гарри ничего не вспомнит. Проснется в своей постели один и даже о нем не подумает.

От этой мысли Драко стало грустно и одиноко, причем не только из-за того, что с утра не получится подрочить вместе с теплым, отзывчивым Гарри — все намного серьезнее. Черт побери, он и правда любит Гарри. Он такой идиот.

И... он чувствовал себя непривычно виноватым из-за того, что залез Гарри в штаны, даже не пригласив сперва на ужин. Не дав однозначно понять, что для него это не случайная интрижка — ни в каком виде.

Но страдать по Гарри — не результативно, а сегодня Драко намерен добиться результатов. Так что он быстро принял душ, надел повседневную бирюзово-голубую мантию и спустился поговорить с матерью.

Сперва она не поверила, когда он рассказал о хроновороте и временной петле. Пожалуй, звучало и вправду нелепо. Но неверие матери сменилось тревогой, когда Драко привел ее к себе в спальню и показал доказательства. Уже нельзя было не поверить, когда она своими глазами увидела хроноворот, который заливал всю комнату ярким светом.

Мать осталась не в восторге, как и отец. Но... Драко непроизвольно расслабился, переложив проблему на них. Не сказать, что родители никогда его не подводили, но сейчас он был уверен, что они смогут все исправить. Тем более у отца десятки полезных знакомств — должен ведь среди них хоть кто-нибудь разбираться в путешествиях во времени.

Драко не сомневался, что уже завтра все наладится.

Однако завтра он порядком растерял оптимизм. Родители связались с десятками людей — и все они пришли в поместье, с кислыми лицами осмотрев хроноворот.

И все они ушли, так ничем и не сумев помочь.

На второй день Драко предложил отцу связаться с Министерством и невыразимцами: узнать, что они смогут сообщить.

Ничего полезного они не сообщили: заявили, что со временем не экспериментируют и ничего не знают. С большим трудом им удалось отлевитировать стол Драко в расширенное магией окно, а с ним и хроноворот. Но... едва ли все окажется так просто.

Он оказался прав: на следующий день вновь очнулся у стола всем с тем же досадным бременем. Драко уже был близок к панике, и на этот раз они с родителями отправили сов множеству иностранных экспертов по ликвидации заклятий. Это тоже не принесло никакой пользы: все их чары хроноворот либо отражал, либо попросту поглощал.

Весь следующий день семья Малфоев провела в библиотеке, листая книгу за книгой и пытаясь хоть что-нибудь найти — что угодно, способное помочь. Но все впустую. Может, родители и готовы были каждый день помогать, когда отходили от первоначального шока, но вскоре Драко осознал: как бы ни старались, здесь они бессильны. Он мог рассчитывать только на себя — и совершенно не представлял, как выбраться.

Он начал паниковать. А еще... соскучился по Гарри. Просто невыносимо соскучился. Поэтому когда в следующий раз день начался заново, Драко уговорил Гарри пропустить прием — теперь это удавалось совсем легко, Драко уже успел наловчиться. У Вестминстерского пирса они сели на пароход и неспешно проплыли по реке до Королевского ботанического сада, где чудесно провели день, гуляя и заглядывая в теплицы.

Когда наступил вечер, оба спрятались от магловских смотрителей парка и остались там после закрытия, лежа в высокой траве возле китайской пагоды. В лучах заходящего солнца Гарри повернулся лицом к Драко и поцеловал.

Это было потрясающе, но все же... как-то неправильно. Драко ведь любит Гарри. И они уже целовались — только Гарри этого не помнил, что просто невыносимо. Драко не мог смириться с мыслью, что будет вынужден проводить так день за днем, все сильнее и сильнее влюбляясь в Гарри, но так и не добившись ответных чувств.

И поскольку терять уже нечего, кроме гордости, а при общении с Гарри от нее и так оставалось мало... он не выдержал. Лежа в обнимку с Гарри на траве, Драко рассказал ему о временной петле.

Нахмурившись, Гарри приподнялся и сел. Драко не мог понять, поверил он ему или нет — может, посчитал всю историю полным бредом, а может, самого Драко — полным идиотом. Наверное, если бы Гарри и правда поверил, то не стал бы молча сидеть — сразу бы начал искать решение проблемы. Такой уж он смелый, безрассудный кретин. Боже, как Драко его любит.

Но Драко так расстроен — да и какая, нахрен, разница, если завтра Гарри уже ничего не вспомнит? — что продолжил говорить, несмотря на явный скептицизм Гарри. Чуть приподнялся, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне, и с болезненной честностью сказал:

— Каждый день я влюбляюсь в тебя все сильнее. А ты ничего не помнишь! И никогда не вспомнишь, черт побери.

Гарри весь раскраснелся, заерзал и, кажется, никак не мог решить, куда деть руки: беспокойно потеребил рукав, почесал нос, затылок, стряхнул со штанов невидимую пушинку, сорвал пучок травы.

— Тебе никогда не приходило в голову... — начал он и осекся, словно не в силах выдавить больше ни слова.

— Что именно? — рявкнул Драко. Кажется, он учел уже все, а впереди еще целая вечность на бессмысленные, идущие по кругу размышления.

— Что... что... — промямлил Гарри. Тяжело сглотнул и, похоже, взял себя в руки. На лице его появилось спокойствие, и он выпрямился, сложив руки на коленях.

Драко беспомощно на него посмотрел, неверяще осознавая, как сильно любит.

— Что пока ты постепенно влюблялся, я мог быть все время в тебя влюблен?

Сердце Драко замерло в груди и чуть не разбилось вдребезги. Он обязан выбраться из этой чертовой временной петли! Ему надо услышать эти слова от Гарри и убедиться, что он всерьез. И знать, что они оба будут это помнить — и завтра, и послезавтра, и еще через день.

— Боже, — прошептал он, целуя Гарри — отчаянно и лихорадочно. Они лежали в высокой траве, целуясь, целуясь и целуясь, и терлись друг о друга. Драко даже не смутился, когда кончил прямо в штаны — Гарри достиг оргазма сразу за ним.

— Что мне делать? — спросил он, когда они замерли друг у друга в объятиях.

Гарри посоветовал ему то, что уже давно должно было быть ясно. Надо привлечь к делу Гермиону Грейнджер. Как же иначе?

***

Драко сидел у Гарри на кухне, всем видом пытаясь заслужить доверие. С другой стороны стола расселись, словно присяжные, Грейнджер, Уизли и... Гарри.

От мысли, что Гарри снова занял другую сторону, пусть и речь шла всего лишь о чертовом столе, Драко замутило.

Едва день начался заново, он как обычно оделся, забрал свою сову — теперь Драко делал так каждый день: либо рано с утра, либо уже перед закрытием магазина, — и как обычно аппарировал на улицу Гарри.

Уже не как обычно он позвонил в дверь — и когда ошарашенный, растрепанный Гарри открыл дверь, то попросил его сейчас же позвать Грейнджер и Уизли.

В итоге Драко их собрал и рассказал о своей дилемме. Беда в том... что они ему не поверили. А раз так, то ни за какие сокровища в мире не согласятся прийти к нему домой, чтобы он смог показать им хроноворот.

От мысли, что Гарри ему не доверяет, Драко ужасно пал духом, но постарался не слишком из-за этого переживать. Пока что доверия он и не заслужил. Зато Гарри заварил ему чашку чая, хотя и без сахара и почти без молока — жалкая тень его обычного дружелюбия. Наверное, отпугивало присутствие друзей.

— Я надеялся на чай и сочувствие, — попытался пошутить Драко.

Грейнджер уставилась на него так, будто он сказал какую-то неописуемую глупость, а Уизли скрестил руки и насупился. Под его взглядом стало очень неуютно.

— Чай ты получил, — неловко ответил Гарри. — Я бы предложил печенье, но давно не выходил в магазин и...

— И ты не заслуживаешь печенья, лживый мудила! — злобно встрял Уизли.

Выходит, чай и никакого сочувствия. По крайней мере, пока что.

— Поверьте, я не лгу, — устало сказал Драко. — Что мне сделать, чтобы вас убедить? Мне нужна ваша помощь. Гарри сам вчера это предложил — вернее, позже сегодня. — Кажется, объяснениями он только больше все запутывал.

— Расскажи нам что-нибудь, что якобы узнал во временной петле, — с подозрением предложила Грейнджер. — Если ты так хорошо подружился с Гарри, то хоть что-то вспомнить должен.

Драко мог вспомнить многое — и выставить себя в пугающем свете. Но раз выбора нет, он составил мысленный список.

— Гарри расстался с Джинни. Он умер в ходе финальной битвы. Те маглы, с которыми он жил, его дядя и тетя, и спал он там в чулане. Сильнее всего он скучает по Хедвиг. Он встречался с Финч-Флетчли. Он никогда не сосал чле...

— Ладно, ладно! — покраснев, перебил Гарри. — Хватит.

— Почти все это ты мог узнать... ну, из слежки за Гарри, — тактично заметила Грейнджер. — Информация не общеизвестная, но мы ее и так знали.

— Если не считать последнего откровения, — Уизли содрогнулся, и Гарри шлепнул его по руке.

— Ну, а что ты тогда предлагаешь? — спросил Драко. — У меня мало времени. Я сделаю все что угодно, — спешно пообещал он. И это правда: Драко совсем уже отчаялся. Он понятия не имел, что Грейнджер может сделать такого, чего до сих пор не смог никто другой, но Гарри так трогательно в нее верил — а Драко всецело верил в Гарри.

— Я приму Веритасерум, — объявил он, стараясь не морщиться.

— Легко болтать, когда ты прекрасно знаешь, что Гарри ничего такого в кухонных шкафчиках не хранит, — фыркнул Уизли.

— А как насчет легилименции? — задумчиво спросила Грейнджер, повернувшись к Гарри. — Ты ведь мог бы ее применить?

Гарри нахмурился.

— Не знаю. Наверное. Но...

— Думаю, тебе стоит попробовать. А если не сработает — и только тогда! — наверное, придется нам поверить Драко на слово и сходить в поместье Малфоев — посмотреть, есть ли там хроноворот. Но не знаю, — протянула Грейнджер. — Я целый год им пользовалась и ни разу не попала во временную петлю.

Драко не стал уточнять — уже в который раз, — что сильно доработал хроноворот и теперь тот почти не походил на оригинальное устройство. Слишком разволновался из-за того, что Гарри применит к нему легилименцию. Прежде он испытывал ее на себе всего однажды, когда тетя Белла пыталась научить его окклюменции, и это было ужасно — она рыскала по его разуму, хотя Драко пытался — в основном безуспешно — ее оттуда выгнать. Но сейчас речь о Гарри, а он вовсе не против того, чтобы Гарри лазил по его мыслям. Сомневался, конечно, но... другого способа Драко не видел. Так что собрался с духом.

— Я согласен, — кивнул он, — но не в вашем присутствии. — Это и без зрителей сложно будет вынести. Драко в жизни не позволит Уизли наблюдать — ни за что на свете.

— Еще чего! — заспорил Уизли.

— Нет, правда, — отрезал Драко, все сильнее паникуя. — Гарри... пожалуйста.

Гарри от его просьбы явно растерялся и смутился. Заерзав на стуле, он уже вроде собрался что-то сказать, но Грейнджер заговорила первой.

— По-моему, Рон прав, — твердо заявила она. — Лучше нам остаться и проследить, чтобы Драко ничего не выкинул.

О боже.

— Я... отдам вам свою палочку, пусть она будет у вас, — вздохнул он. — И ты можешь меня обыскать, Гарри. И... наслать на меня парализующее проклятие, если это так необходимо. Но я не стану сидеть здесь при всех, пока ты...

— О, заткнись, — перебил Гарри. — Не будь мудаком, Драко. Останемся наедине.

Уизли открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Гарри мрачно на него покосился, и тот успокоился. Понятно, кто в этой компании главный, и это явно не Уизли.

— Пойдем тогда, — бросил Гарри и отвел Драко по лестнице в свою спальню, закрыв за ними дверь. — Надеюсь, ты не придуриваешься, — предупредил он и указал на кровать. — Садись.

Драко уселся на край, а Гарри достал палочку, но замер.

— Одну секунду. — Он вернулся к двери и снова ее распахнул. За дверью обнаружились смущенные Грейнджер и Уизли. Гарри поднял брови, и оба, бормоча извинения, отошли и стали спускаться по лестнице.

— Муффлиато, — произнес Гарри, вновь закрыв дверь. — А... Волдеморт когда-нибудь применял к тебе легилименцию? — напряженно спросил он.

Драко вздрогнул.

— Нет, — ответил он.

Кажется, Гарри слегка расслабился, так как начал что-то невнятно лепетать о том, как это происходит.

Драко быстро его перебил.

— Зато тетя Белла постаралась на славу, так что я знаю, как это бывает, Гарри. Пожалуйста, переходи к делу.

— О, — выдохнул Гарри. Поморщившись, поднял палочку и перешел к делу.

Чувство было такое, словно в его тело кто-то вторгся, и в то же время оно объято огнем, захвачено и больше ему не подчиняется. Гарри оказался в каждом уголке его разума, рассматривая всего Драко — его прошлое, настоящее и мечты о будущем. Каждый раз, когда Гарри концентрировался на воспоминании, Драко самого в него затягивало, и оно отчетливо проносилось перед глазами. А больше всего Гарри, кажется, заинтересовал тот вечер, когда они лежали голые в слизеринской спальне и терлись друг о друга членами. Драко будто раз за разом это переживал и возбудился так, что весь задрожал.

Он лежал на Гарри, а Гарри — на нем и в то же время внутри: так остро все воспринималось из-за легилименции. Драко ощущал себя раздетым донага, внешне и внутренне, и его раздирали воспоминания о влажных, жарких прикосновениях, и о-о-о-о-о-ох, он сейчас кончит, он правда сейчас снова кончит...

Гарри выскользнул из его сознания, оставив на самой грани. Драко трясло с головы до ног, член у него напрягся и пульсировал, яйца поджались, и он готов был вот-вот... если бы Гарри только... о, пожалуйста...

Гарри пораженно на него уставился, и Драко с трудом выдавил улыбку, чувствуя, как к желанию примешивается испуг.

Затем Гарри залился густой краской, и Драко моментально расслабился, осознав, что все будет хорошо. Вдохнул, успокаивая дыхание, и желание кончить слегка отступило — вернулась способность соображать.

— Попробуй еще раз, — сказал он и взял Гарри за руку.

Закусив губу, Гарри кивнул. И вновь применил легилименцию — на этот раз чуть мягче, но образы вышли такими же яркими. Они держались за руки в Королевском ботаническом саду. Драко украдкой поглядывал на Гарри, пролетавшего над квиддичным полем в зеленой слизеринской мантии. Они плотно прижимались друг к другу, мчась на Клювокрыле над Шотландией. Пили чай у Гарри на кухне. Играли в «Монополию» в магловском пабе. Затем совсем тошнотворный момент: Драко громил перед рассветом свою спальню, так как почти поцеловал Гарри, а сегодня он снова все забудет. День снова начался заново, мебель пришла в полный порядок, а Драко расплакался, больше не в силах этого выносить.

Гарри исчез из его мыслей, и почему-то — Салазара ради, Драко даже не помнил, как плакал, — он и сейчас расплакался. Попросту не смог сдержаться, и стоило лишь начать, как он уже физически не способен был остановиться. Но на этот раз Гарри оказался рядом — обнимал его, похлопывал по спине и смущенно шептал какую-то чепуху. Лучше не стало. Ну еще бы! Это ведь Гарри, Драко так сильно в него влюблен, что все бы сделал, лишь бы его удержать. А сейчас его будто из жалости обнимал незнакомец — какой-то кошмар наяву. Кажется, Драко сам для себя создал худшее наказание из всех возможных.

Гарри прильнул ближе, и Драко с ужасом осознал, что тот сейчас попытается его поцеловать. Он резко отпрянул.

— Мне не нужна твоя чертова жалость! — рявкнул он.

Гарри молча на него посмотрел, невероятно широко распахнув глаза, и слабо улыбнулся.

— По... По-моему, это нечестно, что наш первый поцелуй прошел без меня, — произнес он, и его голос слегка дрогнул.

Все это, подумал Драко, какая-то нелепица и бессмыслица. С чего Гарри хотеть его поцеловать, если сегодня он увидел Драко впервые за много месяцев и они провели вместе хорошо если час? Хотя... разве раньше было иначе? Разве еще пара часов что-то изменит?

Он взглянул на Гарри. Тот выглядел таким... искренним. И расстроенным. Драко не мог его таким видеть, поэтому наклонился и поцеловал. Ему хотелось, чтобы поцелуй вышел мягким, нежным и медленным, но Гарри это явно не устроило — он поцеловал Драко так, словно хотел что-то доказать.

Словно для него это много значит.

Драко безумно захотелось забыть обо всем и насладиться поцелуем. Сорвать с Гарри одежду и взять его прямо на месте, а затем лечь и самому принять Гарри глубоко внутри.

Но нет времени, черт возьми. Какая ирония: у Драко есть все время мира, и этого все равно не хватает.

Он с неохотой отстранился и провел рукой по щеке Гарри.

— Я... — начал он и поморщился. — Я правда очень хочу, но... — Это нечестно. Совершенно нечестно. О, Салазар, Драко это просто убивало.

Гарри прижался к его лбу своим.

— Знаю. Временная петля.

— Так значит, ты мне веришь? — Драко криво усмехнулся, встав и поправив мантию. Ровно, глубоко вдохнул, стараясь прийти в себя.

— Нет, Драко, ты меня вообще не убедил, — с сарказмом ответил Гарри. — Пойдем, придурок, надо нам взглянуть на хроноворот, с которым ты напортачил.

Мог бы высказаться и помягче, но вообще Гарри прав. И это донельзя раздражало.

Спустившись по лестнице, они вернулись на кухню к Грейнджер и Уизли.

— Драко говорит правду, — объявил Гарри, ничего больше не объясняя.

— Серьезно? Почему ты так уверен? — с подозрением спросил Уизли.

Гарри откашлялся, но голос у него все равно сорвался на хрип:

— Просто уверен!

— Как-то это неубедительно, — с еще большим подозрением заметил Уизли. — Откуда нам знать, что ты, Малфой, не заколдовал...

— Раз Гарри уверен, тогда нечего спорить, — перебила Грейнджер. — Ты точно не сомневаешься, Гарри?

Гарри кивнул, явно не рискуя больше говорить, а Уизли мрачно что-то пробормотал об Империусе, но Грейнджер все проигнорировала. Драко даже не знал, гордиться ему или обижаться — она считает, что он не справится с заклинанием? Или же думает, что он попросту не стал бы его применять?

Он вдруг вспомнил, что Гарри как-то упоминал о разговоре с Грейнджер, когда «ей доверился». Интересно, что это были за секреты? Быть может, Грейнджер о нем лучшего мнения, чем могло показаться.

Они по очереди аппарировали к поместью Малфоев, переместившись прямо на крыльцо, чтобы не пришлось долго идти. Драко провел всех внутрь, и Грейнджер моментально побелела — но стоило Гарри открыть рот, как она не терпящим возражения тоном заявила, что в полном порядке.

В доме они сразу направились в комнату Драко, а оказавшись там, уставились на хроноворот. Драко — с раздражением, остальные — кто с ужасом, кто с любопытством.

— Ого! — наконец выдохнула Грейнджер. — В жизни не видела ничего подобного. Ты и правда его починил. То есть я знаю, ты уже говорил, но... — Она пригляделась повнимательнее. — Сколько он уже собрал в себя времени. Интересно, что произойдет, когда оно рассеется?

Драко понятия не имел, и этот вопрос ему совсем не понравился. Зато понравился тон Грейнджер — словно она знала, о чем говорит.

— Я немного разбираюсь в хроноворотах, — скромно сообщила она, когда Драко поинтересовался. — Немного о них прочитала, когда пользовалась сама.

— Она хочет сказать, что прочитала все книги и публикации, какие о них вообще есть, — с гордостью в голосе пояснил Уизли.

— Не все, — поправила Грейнджер. Затем шагнула вперед, но вздрогнула и снова отступила. Выходит, не одному Драко тяжело подходить слишком близко к этой штуковине — похоже, на Грейнджер хроноворот производил тот же эффект.

— Ты в последнее время не пытался его поднять? Узнать, сможешь ли сдвинуть? — поинтересовалась Грейнджер.

Драко чуть не закатил глаза — сумей он поднять хроноворот и растоптать, давно бы уже так сделал. Он открыл рот, моргнул и...

_...он стоял у себя в спальне и осторожно тянулся к жаркой сплавленной массе, которая мерцала все сильнее. Драко до нее дотронулся — или подумал, что дотронулся, — и раздался резкий, пронзительный звук, будто скрипач провел смычком не по струне, а по живому существу. Перед глазами заплясали круги, все распалось на фрагменты. Драко не мог ни дышать, ни соображать: мир сжался до бесконечного потока времени, который разрывал его на части, разбирал на мельчайшие крупицы, и только из последних сил удалось отстраниться. Он услышал свой крик и..._

Он услышал свой крик.

Черт возьми! Драко сглотнул. Стало тяжело дышать, к горлу подступила кислота. Его стошнило прямо в корзину для мусора, которую кто-то спешно ему передал — наверняка Гарри, если мир жесток. Конечно же, мир жесток: именно Гарри отвел его слегка отросшие волосы от лица, успокаивающе поглаживая по пояснице.

— Выходит, да, — подметил Рон. Да уж, это явно преуменьшение года.

Фыркнув, Грейнджер передала Драко салфетку. Вывернувшись из рук Гарри, он вытер рот, пытаясь прийти в себя.

— Да уж, если одна мысль пробуждает воспоминание, от которого тебя физически тошнит, не думаю, что хроноворот нужно трогать, — признала Грейнджер. Пожалуй, помощи от нее мало.

— А что тогда нужно делать? — кисло спросил Драко.

Грейнджер задумчиво хмыкнула.

— Пока не знаю. Дайте мне пергамент — и немного времени.

Драко подчинился. Какое-то время он, Уизли и Гарри молча сидели и переглядывались — разве что Уизли по-прежнему косился на него с неприязнью, а Гарри решался смотреть только на одно ухо.

— Нельзя ли поторопиться, пожалуйста? — спросил Драко у Грейнджер.

— Да, не тяни уже, — поддакнул Уизли. — У меня от этого места мурашки по коже.

— О, не тянуть, значит? — раздраженно отозвалась Грейнджер. — Да, поспешу-ка я — пусть мир взорвется, а ход времени разрушится. Без проблем.

Все заткнулись и больше ее не дергали. Кажется, целую вечность сидели сложа руки. Времени оставалось все меньше, и Драко снова начинал паниковать. Что, если Грейнджер ничего не сможет исправить? Как Грейнджер вообще может это исправить, если не смог никто другой?

Час спустя Грейнджер проткнула бумагу пером.

— Это единственный способ, — уверенно заявила она, и Драко мгновенно напрягся.

Гарри тоже мгновенно напрягся.

— Э-э, и какой же? — поинтересовался он, широко потягиваясь. — Можно рассчитывать, что мир не взорвется, а ход времени не разрушится?

Грейнджер вновь фыркнула.

— Нарочно я бы такого не допустила.

Драко тут же представил, что вдруг так и произойдет... только не нарочно. Мысль не из приятных.

— Нам нужно высвободить накопившееся время. Единственный способ сделать это — уничтожить хроноворот, и тогда все станет как надо.

— И все? — поразился Драко. Звучало слишком легко — просто уничтожить чертову хреновину. Хотя, наверное, это единственное, что еще никто не пробовал. Все эксперты пытались снять с хроноворота проклятия, «очистить» его и перезапустить, и у всех ничего не вышло. Никому не хватило смелости попросту взорвать хроноворот.

Звучало немного рискованно, да и Драко засомневался, хватит ли ему самому смелости.

— Ну ладно тогда, — Гарри поднялся на ноги. — Какое лучше выбрать заклинание? Инсендио, наверное? — Он достал из кармана палочку.

— Нет, боюсь, так ты только подожжешь стол, — Грейнджер призадумалась. — Как насчет Конфринго?

— Хорошо, — бросил Гарри и поднял палочку, нацелив на хроноворот.

— Постой! — крикнул Драко, и Гарри повернулся к нему, сдвинув вместе брови.

— Что такое?

— Что значит «что такое»?! А если вместе с хроноворотом ты разрушишь время и пространство?

Гарри уставился на него, как на идиота.

— Начнем с того, что Гермиона не посоветовала бы взрывать время и пространство. И вообще, ты хочешь здесь всю жизнь провести?

Хороший довод. Нет, Драко ничуть не хотел провести здесь всю жизнь. Но... не хотел он и проснуться, освободившись из временной петли, и обнаружить, что Гарри взорвал себя вместе с хроноворотом. Даже представлять, каково будет прожить остаток жизни без Гарри, уже было невыносимо.

— Давай вместе взорвем эту чертову штуку, — предложил Драко.

Пожав плечами, Гарри повернулся к Грейнджер.

Грейнджер улыбнулась.

— Думаю, вреда от этого не будет, — решила она.

— Ну давай, — кивнул Гарри. Драко тоже достал палочку, и оба повернулись к столу с хроноворотом.

Уизли поднялся на ноги и заслонил собой Грейнджер. Та лишь вздохнула: «Ох, Рон!» — устало, но с бесконечной нежностью.

— На счет три, — объявил Драко. — Раз. Два. Три!

Взмахнув палочками, они в унисон прокричали:

— КОНФРИНГО!


	11. Chapter 11

У Драко резко закружилась голова — как и всегда, когда день наступал заново. С этого начиналось каждое «утро» из бесконечной череды дней. Моргнув, он глубоко и медленно вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, но в уголках глаз стало покалывать, и Драко снова расплакался. Хотя это не важно. Уже ничего не важно. Солнечный свет проникал в комнату так же слабо и тускло, как и обычно. Даже тень на ковре выглядела знакомой — от небрежно задернутых штор, которые развевал легкий ветерок. Окно было открыто, впуская свежий воздух со слабым запахом дождя, словно надвигалась гроза.

Словно надвигалась гроза. Драко замер, забыв как дышать. Что-то изменилось. Что-то изменилось! Он тут же себя одернул: возможно, это лишь плод его воображения. Возможно, он так хотел увидеть что-то — хоть что-нибудь! — новое, что у него начались галлюцинации. Драко внимательно оглядел комнату, чувствуя, как сердце бьется где-то в горле. С виду все точно такое же. Одеяло на кровати по-прежнему мятое. Забытый носок доживал свои дни на том же месте на ковре. На тумбочке стоял наполовину полный — наполовину пустой — стакан, в котором ровно 253 миллилитра воды. (Драко уверен. Он измерял.)

Но... Но...

Тело казалось тяжелым, как свинец, однако Драко все же повернулся. Смотреть на стол не хотелось, чтобы не видеть хроноворот — особенно если придется любоваться им до конца своих дней. Но от запаха дождя у Драко перехватило дыхание — от слабой надежды.

Обернувшись, он увидел... пустоту.

На столе ничего не было.

Ни инструментов, ни записей. Все дорогое, незаменимое оборудование исчезло. Все месяцы исследований — впустую.

И чертов хроноворот — проклятие всей его жизни, ненавистная, отвратительная, скверная штуковина, — который запер Драко в кошмаре наяву и в то же время освободил чуть ли не от всех обязательств, ответственности и традиций, что сковывали его и делали слабым...

Хроноворот тоже исчез.

Какое-то время он молча глядел на пустой стол. Наверное, минут прошло немало: сперва Драко услышал мерзкий щебет птиц за окном, затем комнату стал все больше заливать свет, и наступил новый день.

Праздновать было еще рано: Драко даже толком не знал, что произошло. Он наконец избавился от этой проклятой хрени? Или раз хроноворот пропал, то он обречен на вечность в повторяющемся дне, без шансов освободиться? И... где Гарри? Что, если Драко — от этой мысли он ощутил себя камешком, падающим в темный колодец, — вместе с хроноворотом уничтожил и его? Единственное, что хуже вечности во временной петле, — жизнь без надежды увидеть Гарри. Прежде Гарри лишь раз за разом его забывал, но так о Драко даже некому будет вспомнить.

Без Гарри...

Драко уверенно выкинул из головы эту мысль. Без Гарри не существовало бы и всего мира. Значит, он жив. И не важно, помнит предыдущий день или нет.

Думать об этом было больно, но Драко постарался совладать с собой. Медленно вдохнул, затем еще раз, и наконец собрался с силами. Время у него есть — возможно, все время в мире. А может, и нет: если сегодня последний раз, когда он проживет этот день, стоит как следует постараться.

Как обычно, он принял душ и оделся, и все это время у него голова шла кругом. Если больше и правда ничего не изменится, а Драко с каждой минутой все сильнее в этом убеждался, то надо проявить себя. Надо быть самим собой. И сразу же доказать Гарри, что ему можно доверять. На него можно рассчитывать. И его можно полюбить.

Может, повторить какой-нибудь из прошлых дней? Особенно удачным выдался тот, когда они с Гарри отправились в Хогвартс проверить, как там все восстановили. Но... как-то это нечестно — повторять их прошлое. Драко не хотелось начинать отношения с обмана. Не хотелось манипулировать Гарри.

Он все колебался и колебался, а потом взглянул на часы и с паникой обнаружил, что уже не успеет перехватить Гарри до приема — если сейчас заявиться к нему домой, то слишком велик риск столкнуться с Уизли и Грейнджер. Вряд ли это будет удачным началом их совместного будущего.

Драко стал мерять шагами спальню, осознав, что теперь придется выступить с речью — но с какой? С абсолютно новой или с той, которую он уже читал? И если второе, то какую выбрать?

Уже решив, что придумает что-нибудь новое, — и запаниковав еще сильнее, надо ведь решить, что именно, — Драко вдруг понял, что еще не забрал свою сову. Сложно сказать, найдется ли позже на это время, а рисковать не хотелось. Плохой выйдет знак, если Мелочь не будет ждать его дома. Да и, если честно, неприятно было думать, как Мелочь ждет в магазине, гадая, придет ли вообще Драко.

Он аппарировал прямо в магазин, но продавец, как назло, обслуживал другого покупателя. Купить Мелочь удалось только минут через десять. Хотя Драко и переместился в Вестминстерский дворец сразу же, как приказал сове лететь в поместье, он уже совсем опоздал и упустил шанс поговорить с Гарри до выступления.

Драко снова засомневался, не зная, когда теперь подойти к Гарри — но затем его заприметил какой-то магловский чиновник, и бежать уже было некуда. Пришлось обменяться привычными любезностями, а затем чиновник провел его в Палату, Драко сел рядом с отцом и ощутил себя в ловушке — и в полном раздрае, так как понятия не имел, какую читать речь и как себя вести, а время все ускользало.

Уверен он был только в одном: ему нужно поговорить с Гарри. Просто необходимо.

И Гарри тоже сидел в зале — в неряшливой спортивной одежде и с таким видом, словно уже месяцами не спал.

Он здесь. Он жив.

Драко чуть не разревелся от облегчения, что с ним все в порядке. Хоть это прошло как надо: его самый сильный страх — что Гарри погибнет вместе с хроноворотом — не сбылся.

Пришло время выступать с речью, и Драко встал, по-прежнему не зная, что сказать. Но стоило открыть рот, как слова стали литься сами по себе. Ему стало все равно, что напишет пресса. Все равно, если его осудит Уизли или отец разозлится, что он не выставил семью в лучшем свете. И... все равно, если отец одобрит отношения только с кем-то чистокровным — да пошел он тогда. Отца Драко любил, даже очень, а вот быть Малфоем — не всегда. И пообещал себе, что больше не позволит фамилии встать на пути перед тем, чего желал всем сердцем.

— Я не подготовил речь, — заявил он, краем глаза заметив, как отец изумленно дернулся. Пожалуй, тот мог встать и недоуменно возразить, что речь давно готова. Может, даже зачитал бы ее за Драко. Так что он торопливо продолжил: — Но все же хочу спросить: вы бы правда пришли и стали меня слушать, если бы мой отец не купил ваше уважение финансовыми взносами? Неужели вы все сами не видите, что допускаете повторение того же чертового кошмара?

Развернувшись, он покинул Палату, быстро спустился вниз и выбрался через парадную дверь наружу.

Это большой риск... но, слава Мерлину, он окупился. На этот раз Гарри ушел из зала не от отвращения из-за речи Драко... а в знак поддержки. Гарри последовал за ним.

— Драко! Драко, постой! — крикнул он.

Драко замер, наслаждаясь моментом, и повернулся. Оба стояли на полной людей улице, но он видел только Гарри.

Словно время остановилось.

Гарри молча застыл в паре шагов от него, и Драко никак не мог понять его выражения лица. Но почувствовал, как бешено забилось сердце, будто он весь — телом, душой и мыслями — к Гарри тянулся.

Гарри стоял неподвижно, словно статуя. Словно хотел что-то сказать и не решался, боясь, что если сдвинется с места, то слова мигом исчезнут.

Драко молча на него глядел, зная, что Гарри ничего не помнил — попросту не мог. Но на какую-то долю секунды ему показалось, что Гарри забыл не все — пусть и считал это не воспоминанием, а мимолетным шепотом, будто во сне.

— Гарри! Какого хрена... — прокричал Уизли, стоя у Гарри за спиной и тяжело переводя дыхание. Явно прибежал за ними.

И момент был разрушен. Сердце Драко рухнуло вниз с такой скоростью, словно он парил на метле чуть ниже тропосферы и вдруг лишился магии.

Черт, черт, черт, черт, черт!

Он буквально чувствовал, как мечта ускользала — и все по вине этого рыжего урода Уизли. Кажется, у Драко даже лицо потемнело от злости. Все должно было пойти не так: он хотел вести себя мило и добродушно. Вот только никогда особо не умел быть милым, а добрый или злой — это уже с какой стороны посмотреть...

— Через минуту, Рон! — бросил Гарри с таким же раздражением, как и мать Драко, когда он забывал об обещаниях. И вновь повернулся к Драко, настороженно на него глядя. Настороженно — но не враждебно. Его взгляд буквально говорил: «Подойди ко мне», — и Драко захотелось заключить Гарри в объятия, дать обнять себя в ответ и стоять так, обхватив друг друга, хоть всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Но Гарри ведь чертов герой. Может, он так на всех парней смотрит, подумал Драко, сглотнув горький ком в горле.

— Малф... — начал Гарри, и нет, Драко этого не допустит. Ни за что на свете.

— Гарри, — перебил он, осознавая, что ведет себя необдуманно и эмоционально. И что ему плевать: ведь если все сработает, то начнется новая жизнь.

Гарри распахнул глаза, явно опешив. Драко попытался вдохнуть, но на легкие будто наложили парализующее проклятие. Мир вспыхивал, дрожал и уходил из-под ног, и Драко не был уверен, что ему хватит смелости, но...

Но...

Почувствовав, что вот-вот упадет, Драко собрал смелость в кулак, крепко сжал губы, чтобы они не дрожали, и протянул Гарри руку.

Его трясло, как лист, и Гарри наверняка это заметил. Словно Драко вновь одиннадцать и он предлагал великому Гарри Поттеру свою дружбу — только тогда ему даже в голову не приходило, что его могли отвергнуть. К тому же тогда Гарри его совсем не знал. Сейчас же, на глазах у кучи народа — вокруг уже собралась толпа магловских зевак, рядом стоял чертов Уизли и только что подбежала Грейнджер, — он будто передал Гарри нож и любезно предложил себя пырнуть.

Гарри Поттер ничем не лучше Драко. Не сильнее, не умнее, не красивее, но если уж быть с собой честным, Драко только о нем и мечтал.

Кто-то из друзей Гарри снова его позвал, но на этот раз он, кажется, их даже не услышал, сосредоточенно глядя на Драко. Он по-прежнему не двигался, но Драко чувствовал исходящее от него напряжение, как от готовой раскрутиться пружины.

Гарри ничего не помнил. Попросту не мог помнить, тогда бы он вел себя иначе, но все же что-то в его взгляде...

В животе у Драко все перевернулось. Если Гарри возьмет его за руку, если примет то, что он безмолвно предлагал, то Драко заставит его вспомнить. Шаг за шагом — и навсегда, до скончания времен.

Если он примет...

Если...

Кажется, Гарри для себя что-то решил. Он слегка встряхнулся, и с его лица исчезло все волнение, сменившись спокойствием. Подавшись вперед, он взял Драко за руку.

И улыбнулся.


End file.
